A Second Chance
by Demonic Gurl
Summary: She was sent by the gods to teach him to love.He had killed her.What better way to teach love than with lil harmless pranks of revenge? xD THE END!
1. Mission:Love

**Disclaimer: No Inu, no Sess, no nada! I don't own anyone. -.-; But I do own the new characters XP.**

_**A Second Chance **_

_**Ichi**_

_**Mission: Love**_

"Tear it down, NOW, that is an order!"

"But sir, shouldn't we check if there's anyone else inside? There might be a little girl or a boy-"

What the construction worker wanted to say didn't get to finish, due to the hand that was connected around his neck. He was held up high as he whimpered at the cold gaze he was receiving. In desperate need to breath, his hand instantly went around his boss' hoping he would loosen his grip.

Not loosening his grip he snarled, "I gave those idiots a chance to pay up the money they owe me; I gave them a chance to evacuate. Now I've been patient for a long time now. I have better things to be done than stand here and deal with this! Now you want me to check every single room to make sure everyone is fine and dandy?"

The worker gave no reply, fearing what he says next would get his boss even madder than he already is and the fact he was short on air, that he was turning blue. He gave a quick shake 'no' as he gazed down into his golden orbs.

Narrowing his eyes to slits, he growled lowly before tossing the worker away to the side and turning on his heel to face the old building. A long black cord came out from the entrance of the building over to a small box with a red lever that lay on the ground. He walked over to the box and bent over to pick it up. He heard a few gasps a few yards behind him and, without a second thought; he grasped the red lever with his left hand and pushed hard down on it.

The silence was killing the tension that surrounded the area. If you were quiet enough you could hear the sparks lightening up as they followed down the cord into the building. Or the ticking of the detonator being unleashed as it blinked red.

The next thing anyone knew, a big boom was heard out for miles. The explosion of dust and debris flew everywhere and anything it touched. Glass shattered, wood snapped in two, bricks crumbling on impact. It didn't take long for the building to fall. As the building fell, cries and wails were heard from the children and adults that stood in the back, yards away from the tumbling building. With such noise, you couldn't hear a sound. Not even the faint sound of someone screaming death in the background.

He could've sworn he heard the scream with his excellent hearing. Narrowing his eyes at the dust blowing his way, he shook his head and just ignored the feeling. With his work there done, he pivoted his heels and walked away from the scene. The wind blew the dust over his tracks as he slowly walked to his car. His long strides with each step he took, swishing hair behind him that blew with the direction of the wind. His pale face that was wiped off of any emotions and eyes so cold, it froze any thought or regret of what just occurred.

He passed crying children and adults. Specifically the women, turned to glare angrily at him as they covered the children's eyes of the falling of what was left of their shelter. The men were too busy cussing incoherent words at him to do anything.

The orphans and the people who worked there held no concern to him, just little insects to his business. They could talk shit about him and he wouldn't give a crap on what they said or did. But one little raven head girl just blinked confused at the man, as if silently asking 'why'd you blow up the building?' The little girl was then pulled back tightly by the woman holding her, who seemed to be crying like the rest. Yet, her tears flowed slowly down her cheeks, not for the building, but for something else. The man looked belief at the little girl's chestnut eyes before looking back ahead.

Paying no attention or caring what-so-ever to her small following eyes, he walked pass them and took out his keys to his black Aston Martin DBR9. Getting in, he started up the car as it roared to life. He sped away from the annoying-some people and spotted the construction worker he had thrown. He was rubbing his throat as he looked sadly to the building that was now rubble as the dust settled.

Speeding over to him, he came to a sharp stop, catching the worker off guard as he fell with his hands behind him to hold him up from falling completely to the ground. He rolled down his window half way. as he turned to the worker.

"You," He said in his monotone tone voice, "Do you work here?"

The worker looked taken back at the sudden question, but answered, "Hai, sir…"

"And do you work for me?"

Knitting his eyebrows he slowly answered, "Hai…"

Smiling in a sinister way, he revved his car up to a start again, saying lastly, "Good, you're fired."

The man then speed off without another word. Registering what his boss just said when he was a good distance away, his eyes widened like saucers as he tried calling out to his boss in protest to reconsider.

Seconds later when he left the destroyed building site, his face was back to his bored face, gone from his smile. Yet he rejoiced inside of himself of the morning this turned out to be.

_-5 months later-_

Sighing sadly, a young woman hovered around in seer boredom of nothing to do. Five months of floating around in limbo, or so she thought it was, doing nothing but hang around like the body-less soul she was. Stretching, she thought of how fine it used to be with a body. Where she could actually walk with legs, talk with a mouth; do fun activities with her friends like playing ball or a game, etc. Shrugging her shoulders, she wiped her thoughts clean off it. She was dead and there was nothing she could do about it….well there was being reincarnated, but that was a different story.

In order to be reincarnated, you had to deem worthy of coming back into the living world. By deeming worthy, you had to prove yourself responsible and eligible to return, to show you're worth being reborn by means of no world domination or killing and such, and a reason as to why you should be reincarnated.

The kami of course deemed her worthy of being reborn with her unselfish ways, kindness to heart, truthfulness, etc. They even approved of her work down in the living when she was alive, 5 months ago. When offered the chance to be reincarnated, she declined. All the wondering souls that were there with her, found her ludicrous. Asking mostly as to why would she give such a wondrous opportunity up.

Smiling, she would answer simply saying, "Of course I enjoyed my time on Earth, I had such a joyous time there. But it was my time and here I am. If I am to be reborn I am cheating fate." She said with a laugh and added, "Besides, I would need a reason as to go back to the living…if I go back what is my purpose for being there? What's so important there that I can't get here?"

Tapping her chin, she was starting to regret her answer. And wondered in kami's name, possessed her to think or say such a thing. Talk about blowing a great opportunity….

If she was down in Earth, she could be doing something worthwhile than do nothing but watch down on the living people go through their lives like busy ants. She wouldn't be sighing now and wondering around in thinking what to do. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she headed over to the council. Maybe she could ask if she go down to Earth and check on things to past the time. Afterall…Daiichi was a reasonable ruler, when he was in a good mood… if he happened to be feeling generous…she hoped he was.

Daiichi is the oldest and the chief of all gods and goddess, so his word was law and finally. He may have a bit wrinkles from his elderly age, but had the body and energy of a young man. His smooth sliver white hair flowed down into his back in a small ponytail in the end. His still, well built body was covered in his black robes that wrapped around his body like a dress. His clear gray eyes were hidden behind his rectangle sliver spectacles that hanged on the tip on his nose. For a 1000 year old god, he didn't look half bad.

-Temple-

The argument had been going on for hours today, but the topic has been on their minds for months now. And the matter was getting on his last nerve, that the loud bickering wasn't helping his growing headache. Rubbing his temples, he tried to get his children to be quiet for at least a minute to hear his thoughts of what to do.

"I say we kill him and send him to jigoku and have uncle make him his slave… he deserves it!"

Pounding the armrest of the chair he sat in, a 5'5 man, of short ragged red hair that came to his neck. His ghostly white face stood out from his hair, like a flame floating in midair. He wore baggy black robes similar as the males in family. He was a bit chubby to the face, but chest down he looked to be someone who worked out at the gym every week, with his 6 pack abs and not a flab in sight. His eyes lightened with fire like his hair as he growled at the other gods and goddess currently in the room. He looked to be middle aged of a normal mortal and the youngest of the four adults in the room so far.

Sighing, another but a lighter tone answered.

"Awaremi, you're the god of mercy for goddess sakes, have mercy on the guy and be reasonable-"

"Be reasonable Shinko? The teme is not worth to pity…nearly 500 hundred ningens lost their jobs and homes because of him…100 already died! Look at all these souls coming in! And you want to be reasonable!" A blonde haired male sided with his brother's opinion.

Standing 5'4, wearing black robes like the rest of the males, he too was tired like all the rest. His blonde hair streamed in a short ponytail, with a bit of his bangs hanged over his ghostly pale face that looked a bit more eerie from his lack of rest. He was thin and not so muscled as his father or brother, but looked more charming than the both of them. His passion blue eyes narrowed at emerald green eyes that fired back with equal force. Her smooth pale skin looked like her white clothing, like her skin was connected to her robes, yet her beauty never faltered. Her long brunette hair kept her figure from looking like a complete transparent ghost which waved down her back as she shook in outrage. Her pale ghostly face showed annoyance at her brothers.

Rubbing his eyes, Daiichi bellowed harshly, "CHILDREN! Enough! We have to settle this soon or who knows how many ningens we will be receiving by the end of this week!"

Crossing their arms, they huffed and turned away from each other so they didn't have to look at each other, earning another sigh from Daiichi.

"Meiyo, where's your other brothers and sisters?"

The blonde god shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, "How should I know? They have their own non-less lives, it's not my concern where they are and when they're supposed to be back." he snapped rudely.

Daiichi's eyes narrowed of his son's attitude. This wasn't new, but it was growing to be a pain. His face grew red in anger as he opened his mouth, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

But before Daiichi could yell at his son, a feminine stern voice called out, "Meiyo! You're the god of honor! And the eldest for goddess sakes! You should have more honor than to speak to your father like that."

All 4 turned to the source whose voice that had spoken out, to see a female gracefully walking their way, even when mad. The aged onna, yet looked young to be in her early 20s, set her eyes set on the honor son. Her pale face was so smooth and soft, it couldn't compare to a newborn's. Her white robes floating behind her along with her long straight black hair as she neared the 4. Her chestnut eyes that were normally soft and calming, now dangerously flashed at Meiyo as she came to a stop. Six other people stopped after her as well, 3 being boys and 3 as girls.

"Yogensha! There you are my dear, now that we're all here shall we continue?" Daiichi hugged his wife trying to calm her down.

Yogensha didn't hug back, instead, pushed her husband aside and towered over her son, taller by 5'7. "Meiyo, apologize to your otou now!"

Meiyo looked up into his mother's eyes for a second, then over her shoulder to see his other brothers and sisters grinning and snickering at him. He groaned as he looked back up to protest to his mother, hoping she would reconsider. Apologizing for his wrongs was hurting his own honor. Chestnut eyes looked sternly at passion blue, in no intension of backing down. He grumbled angrily under his breath, all he had to do was look into her harden eyes to confirm he wasn't gonna win this one.

Sighing, he then said "Gomen nasai otou." he even gave a little bow to his head.

Nodding his head in acceptance, Daiichi then cleared his throat, "Now, about out little cold friend down in Earth…."

"Far from friend, that's for sure." Awaremi muttered under his breath as he stuck up his nose up in the air arrogantly, with his arms still crossed across his chest.

The girls giggled and shook their heads at their brother. Smiling, a young woman, that was the twin of Shinko said.

"He lives a solitude life…he needs friends." she said softly.

Scoffing, a man with blue ragged hair and deep blue eyes, the opposite colors of Awaremi but looked alike, sneered, "If he needs friends, that's some way of making friends Shuku."

Shukumei huffed and crossed her arms, "I like to see you come up with something better 'Niku-chan'….besides I'm fate so I know what's his life is coming to." she stuck her tongue at Nikushimi.

Niku rolled his eyes at imouto, "Oh yea, real mature Miss Fate"

The young adults then began to bicker. The only ones excluded from the argument were Kibo, 5'4, and the tomboy girl of the family. She wore the black robes that were meant for the males, yet was specially made to fit just right for her petite size. She had mystifying black hair that she had inherited from her mother, but with sliver streaks of her father's. Her hard violet eyes stood out in a face so calm and collected, with a bit of her bangs falling to cover the irises as she watched uninterested at the argument, crossing her arms and leaning on her sister Eiko for support.

Eiko, the twin of Meiyo, her petite frame, soft face, and tone were the only things keeping her from looking the same look alike as her aniki, besides her breasts and such. She stood up right to keep from her and her sister from falling down, as they watched their older siblings act like children over candy. Glancing over the room, she had caught the sight of her other aniki smiling devilishly which didn't mean good when it came to him. It meant he had an idea, and a very juicy one in fact, by the way he was staring at the girl across the room that seemed to have just arrived.

Seiai, the cross-dresser of the males, he wore the traditional white robes that were a bit too tight for him, since it was for females. But being tight only revealed more muscle in his family's opinion. His violet eyes tiredly roamed the room, until it stopped on the girl, who seems to be waiting to be acknowledged. His orbs then gleamed mischievously at the ideas he was now getting. For a ningen, she was so innocent, so truthful and caring; it earned his families and his opinion on her on being reincarnated. Earth needed more people like that, and most certainly a certain person who still dwells there. Moving his inky black hair out of his face, he turned to the youngest child in the family. He nudged for Tsuriai's attention, which he successfully got as he then bent down to whisper into his ear.

Tsuriai, not only youngest of all 9, but was the shortest of 4'11. His hair was spiked but had strangely natural born colored hair and eyes of all children. On the right side of his hair was all midnight black and to the left all was sliver white. His eyes were the same as his hair, but at different sides. His left eye were midnight black and the right as sliver white that it made him look to be ying and yang. Good and bad, balanced out…which is how he got his name.

He listened to his aniki and nodded in agreement. His eyes caught sight of the girl and smiled. It was perfect, the guy was the opposite of her, and maybe they can balance each other out.

Tsuriai pulled Seiai with him as they confronted their father who was hitting his fist over his forehead, probably hoping to knock himself out in doing so. Pulling on his father's sleeve since he was shorter than him, he whispered Seiai's plan in his ear as his father bent down to listen and pointed out to the girl. Daiichi's face lightened up as he listened, nodding his head as he looked over to the girl, who seems out of it. He then turned back to his family and exclaimed.

"Urusai!"

Everyone in the room jumped, including the young girl who finally woke up from her train of thoughts.

"While you 7 were bickering and being stubborn mules….our two young geniuses have come up with a solution!"

All 10 pairs of eyes went to Tsuriai and Seiai, as their otou laid a hand on each of their shoulders. Clearing his throat, Seiai proudly announced his ingenious plan. He opened his mouth and one word was all that came out.

"Love"

Everyone was silent; they looked at him for a moment, before turning to look at each other, and then bursting into roars of laughter. Seiai frowned at his brothers and sisters. The only ones not laughing were Yogensha, Daiichi, Tsuriai, Eiko, and the girl, who was still confused as to what they were talking about to laugh. They were laughing so hard, even Kibo, who was leaning on Eiko for support, had fallen to the floor as they held their transparent stomachs in pain. Eiko rolled her eyes at how childish her family was being, and they were gods!

"Love? Is that robe too tight on you Seiai? Because you're barbaric to think, a guy like that would fall in love!" Awaremi roared. "How could you think, someone as cold as him, would change his ways with love?"

Seiai lowered his head in shame. He believed it to be a good idea, not some joke which it seems his brothers and sisters thought of it to be. Seeing him like that, the girl chose to make her appearance, if they noticed or not.

"I think it's a good idea!" she exclaimed.

All eyes with the exception of Seiai, Tsuriai, Eiko, and Daiichi turned to the back of the room, their eyes quirked in amusement of her opinion. _Does she even know who we're talking about?_

The young spirit had arrived to see the family to be arguing and Daiichi didn't seem to be on the bright side, with the way he seemed annoyed and tired clearly shown on his face. She groaned and was thinking over whether it was a good idea to be here and ask such a thing. He was bound to say no as soon as the words, 'Earth' and 'I', come out her mouth. She huffed that thought away and decided to play chance, until Daichii's voice boomed, snapping her out of that idea and immediately reconsidered that chance. She was about to sneak out before someone saw her, until he heard Seiai's suggestion, followed by a roar of laughter. She fumed at how mean they were being to the poor love god, when they couldn't think of anything better by the sound of it, so she decided to vouch for him.

"I may not know who you're talking about…." _I guess not _"But I know love can solve a lot of things!"

Curious as to why she was here as well as the rest of her family, Shinko decided to be the one to ask, asked, "Ok….umm…need something….Kagome?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to ask since they asked, "Gomen to be intruding your meeting milord and ladies, but I wish to ask if I can visit Earth to past the time." she said with a bow "It's too boring here" she mumbled.

Seiai's face lightened up at the thought. Turning to his father, his father meeting his gaze, held the same mischievous spark in them, showing he knew it too. Nodding, Seiai then crossed the room over to the young onna.

"Sure you can go, my big-hearted tomodachi," He grinned, "You can stay there as long as it takes…."

The raven head girl quickly turned her head to the kami. "As long as it takes…big-hearted friend…" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the love god. "What are you planning now Seiai?"

Seiai grinned, "Oh…nothing…how about you like to take a trip down to Earth…" he tilted his head. "….and while you're there…. be like a guardian for a guy while testing that theory that love can solve anything."

Kagome backed away from the insane love kami. "Nani?"

"You go to Earth, act as a-"

Kagome scowled, "Not that! What do you mean be a guardian? And why me?

Catching on, the others backed up him, "You just hang around a guy…er…or some type of guy for a while, and as for why we pick you to do it, is because…"

"Because you wanted to go to Earth." Shinko grinned.

"You get to stay as long as you want." Kibo added.

"Pasts the time." Eiko smirked.

"And you can help our 'friend' down there while you're at it, to test your theory on love," Sighed dreamily, Shuku. "It's your fate, after all" she added in under her breath.

"So, how about it?" Seiai put an arm around Kagome. "Can you do this…for us?"

Kagome thought over their points and nodded at each one. Smiling, she then nodded making the kami and megami cheer. Then a thought then occurred to her. She held up a hand and said.

"Chotto Matte."

The gods stopped cheering. _Please don't reconsider!_

She rose an eyebrow at them, "I can't do this without knowing the name of the guy I'm supposed to be watching over."

The kami's mentally sighed in relief and grinned at her.

"Kagome Higurashi, your mission…teach how to love to …" Seiai grinned "...Sesshomaru Tashio."

**Translations**

_Kami-god_

_Megami-goddess_

_Ningen-human_

_Onna-woman/girl_

_Tomodachi-friend_

_Otou-father_

_Aniki-older brother_

_Imouto-little sister_

_Nani-what_

_Chotto matte-hold up/wait a moment_

_Gomen nasai-I'm sorry_

_Hai-yes_

_Urusai-shut up_

_Jigoku-hell_

Names and a short info on them: (they're going from oldest to youngest)

Daiichi-means chief; he's the father of 9 children, wife Yogensha, and the older brother of Akuma.

Yogensha-means oracle; she's the wife of 9 god children, and the wife of Daiichi. She's very fond of Kagome and on the leash when it comes to her oldest son.

Meiyo-means honor; he's the oldest child of Daiichi and Yogensha. When it comes to honor, he honors it, especially his. Well the exception of his father.

Eiko-means glory; she's the female Meiyo, but has more respect for other people besides herself, than her older brother any day.

Nikushimi-means hatred; he's more fond of his uncle than his father, yet he still respects his parents. He holds the hatred of people's and can turn anyone against the other, if he feels so. That and with the permission of his otou. He's the older twin of Awareni.

Shinko-means faith; she's the older twin of Shuku, more forgiving than all her siblings, sees a person needs more than one chance.

Awareni-means mercy (pity); gives mercy to those that he deems worthy in their lives but aggressive at times when he doesn't find them worthy.

Shukumei-means fate; she sees the good of people, and annoying when it comes to butting into people's lives.

Kibo-means hope; she's a rough girl who's a tough one outside, but a sweetie in the inside.

Seiai-means sexual love; he's a mischievous transvestite who puts cupid to shame. When he gets an idea, he sticks to it; he can make the two most unlikely people to fall in love.

Tsuriai-means balance/harmony; he's the youngest of the 9, and a kid who can balance out your checkbook, lol.


	2. I'm Going Insane!

**Disclaimer: Must we go over this? I don't own anyone. Period. U.u**

_**A Second Chance**_

_**Ni**_

_**I'm going Insane!**_

It was quiet in the room. Her mouth dropped wipe open and her face paled. She slouched over and stared at Seiai to see if he was kidding, then to the kamis if this was some joke. When none of them yelled out 'Gotcha' or laughed, but smiled at her, confirming that they were being serious. She looked at Seiai for one more moment before standing up right again. She took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at Seiai.

"Seiai-sama?"

"Hai Kagome-chan?" he smiled, tilting his head.

Her smiling face turned dark as she exhaled, yelling, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Seiai jumped back, not expecting her to scream like that. The kami and megami sighed and shook their heads; they were expecting this. Daiichi already having a hand out to speak, but Kagome wasn't feeling respectful at the moment, since she just ignored the head kami to speak her mind.

"I mean…what do you expect me to be? Nuts! More than half those souls coming in were caused by that frostbite!" she yelled pointing to the doorway to show her point. "I too am a victim of his monstrosity!" tears rolled down her cheek.

Seiai and the other gods look at Kagome in sympathy. Kagome sniffled and held back the other forming tears and shook her head. She turned and headed for the door. Right when she was at the door, she felt someone pulling her arm. Kagome took a deep breath, ready to take out her anger on the god stopping her. She was pissed and she wanted to be alone at the moment. To hell with a free trip to Earth, she'd rather face the boredom of this place than teach some asshole to love when he was the cause of her death for god knows how long.

When she fully turned, she saw nothing. Blinking, she looked at the gods and they shook their heads. She then looked down when she felt that tug again and saw it was Tsuriai who had stopped her. She shut her mouth at the little boy. Tsuriai and she were closer friends than she was than the other gods, she couldn't take her anger out on him.

So, she bent down and ruffled his hair as she softened her eyes. Tsuriai looked into Kagome's smoky blue eyes with his oddly sliver white and black orbs. He opened his mouth and softly said.

"Onegai Kagome-chan…we understand your suffering, but we need you," he looked back at his family then back to her as he continued, "Many people are suffering there in Earth still….and you must already know, he's a cold hearted fiend…but you're a big-hearted friend…he needs someone to teach him to open his heart." he looked into her eyes pleadingly.

Kagome sighed as she looked down at her hands. She couldn't just let people suffer from him, when she too was a victim to his doing. She smiled as she looked up at the gods who were staring at her with hope in their eyes. She sighed as she ruffled Tsuriai's hair again and nodded slowly to them. Daiichi nodded approvingly as she stood.

"You shall leave tonight." he said sternly.

"Hai." she whispered as she turned and headed for the door.

Just when she had her foot out the door, a sweet voice called out.

"Arigato…"

Kagome turned to see it was Yogensha who had said that, as she smiled with her hands folded in front of her. She bowed to her and smiled sweetly. Kagome nodded and headed out. Seiai looked over to his little brother and grinned.

"Tsuriai you little devil." he put his arm around his brother's neck as Tsuriai smiled at where Kagome stood.

SKSKSK

-Down in Earth-

"Achoo!" sneezed a youkai.

"Wow I didn't know youkai got sick easily." a man approached the youkai, grinning.

The youkai shook his head and glared at the ningen man. The youkai sat at his desk, sitting posed up as he wrote down from his computer, side glancing at the machine once in a while. He looked into the violet eyes of his advisor and growled lowly. The man put up his hands in defense to show he meant no harm, but continued to grin.

"Don't you have work to do Houshi?" he coldly asked as he looked back down to his writing.

The man called Houshi sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh come on, Tashio, it's all about work with you." he pushed back a chair that sat in front of his boss' desk and flopped down on it, "Lighten up, have some fun."

Tashio then looked back to his computer and then glanced at him in the corner of his eye but didn't turn. "Why are you here again? I'm sure it wasn't to tell me how to live my life." he sneered.

Shaking his head, he tossed a folder on his desk "Sadly no my dear friend, that would be during lunch time, where you refuse to eat…these are the reports you wanted, for that homeless shelter you torn down 5 months ago."

"Good, now you can go now, Houshi."

The man just sat there, with his leg over his other and his hands folded. He stared at boss with curious eyes. Feeling his eyes, Tashio turned to face him impatient and annoyed.

"What now?"

Smiling, he sat up straight and had his arm leaned on the desk as he leaned forward "Since you asked-"

"I'm starting to regret asking, get to the point Miroku."

Miroku scoffed as he took a hand and ran it over his black hair, "Impatient are we? Well, I just wanted to know, what you're gonna do with that building you torn down…it was used to give shelter to homeless children, you know."

Tashio stared at him for a second before going back to his computer screen, "It's none of your concern."

Miroku pouted as he sat back in his chair, "Oh come on, old' champ! I'm your advisor for god sakes!"

"Soon to be ex-adviser if you don't get out of my sight." he hissed.

Miroku sighed as he stood up, pushing back the chair. "I was just wondering."

"Have you heard the saying…curiosity killed the cat?" Tashio said icy.

Miroku shook his head slowly in a nod, though he didn't want to know what he might by that. But by the look on his boss' face, he was about to find out.

"You see Miroku…what I want you to know, I'll let you know…but… if I DON'T, then I suggest you keep your nose out of my business or…" he chuckled as he folded his hands and sat back in his chair to look at his advisor. "You can get yourself killed for going in people's business…" He allowed a bit of his dokkasu from his claws to flow to emphasize his point, "Got it?"

Miroku nodded his head in defeat with a sigh, "Crystal."

Tashio smirked, "Excellent…now get out."

Miroku rolled his eyes as he turned and walked across the office to the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned and tilted his head at him.

"Houshi…" he said dangerously.

"I'm going! I'm going! …. I just wanna know….do youkai sneeze, or get colds?"

Tashio quirked an eyebrow at the ningen, "Iie."

"But you sneezed-"

"Ningen, do you have trouble with your hearing? I said No."

Miroku shrugged as he turned forward, "Then someone must have been talking about you."

With that said, Miroku closed the door behind him. Tashio sighed in annoyance as he resumed his work. He looked up at the door and narrowed his eyes at where his adviser stood.

"Talking about this Sesshomaru? …Bull shit." he muttered as he looked down at the report Miroku had delivered to him.

SKSKSK

Kagome had said her farewells to her friends and in return good lucks on her mission. With a heavy heart than expected, she returned back to the council room, to see the gods already there and sitting, waiting for her.

"Ah, Kagome," Daiichi stood and walked over to her, "Ready to go back to Earth?"

Kagome heavily sighed and forced a smile as she nodded a 'yes'. Daiichi could see the sadness deep inside her eyes. She was getting her wish, just not how she planned it to be. He didn't want it to be like this either, but he was in a desperate need. With a nod, he turned to his family. Each one stood and walked over to her, giving her a proper farewell. First were the girls.

"Kagome dear…please know…we deeply appreciate you doing this for us," Yogensha smiled as she hugged Kagome tightly, she sniffed as she released her. "I feel like I'm loosing my favorite daughter." she chuckled.

"Hey!" the girls snapped. Kagome giggled as she nodded.

The twins, Shinko and Shuko both hugged Kagome saying sayonara in unison and then next was Kibo with a handshake instead of a hug. Eiko gave Kagome and tight hug and moved aside for the boys.

She shook hands with Niku, Meiyo, and Awareni, all 3 feeling they were too manly for sappy hugs like that. Kagome rolled her eyes and gave Seiai a quick hug and a dangerous look, as saying 'I don't trust you'. Seiai made a pout as he faked an innocent look, to convince her he wasn't up to anything. Kagome scowled at him and turned to Tsuriai with a smile.

"Be good, ne?" she bent down and hugged her kami kid.

"Hai" he grinned as he released her.

Kagome sighed and smiled as she turned to face Daiichi.

"Soo…Sayonara? …for now?" she smiled.

Daiichi nodded as he smiled. Kagome narrowed her eyes on him and shook her head as she ran forward and hugged the head god. Daiichi was startled with the unexpected hug and chuckled. He hugged back and patted her back in return. Parting with the head god, Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Ok a few things before you go Kagome…." Seiai started, making Kagome groan. "Let see…what were they again?"

Scoffing, muttering about useless brothers, Shinko turned to Kagome "You won't have a body for going down to Earth, sorry…there's only one way and you know what that is." She sadly smiled. Kagome just nodded and waited for her to finish. "Umm…No one but Sesshomaru can see you…you and he can communicate with one another, uhh…you can't have any physical contact, if you need us….will you give us a call" she winked "And…"

"And…keep your hands, feet in the ride at all times, thank you for riding in Seiai's trip down to Earth, enjoy your trip" Seiai cut off his sister.

Shinko scowled at her otouto and smacked him in the back of the head. Seiai whimpered as the kami and megami got together and combined their powers. A mystical glow formed around Kagome as they muttered a chant. Kagome closed her eyes as a warm feeling engulfed her. Slowly her soul figure began to dissipate from the room. The gods waved goodbye to Kagome as she finally disappeared from their sight.

"Now, let the games begin!" Seiai grinned.

The other gods rolled their eyes and gave Seiai a smack to his head.

"Ittai! That hurts." he whined to his brothers and sisters as they went their separate ways.

SKSKSK

Kagome felt a bit sick in the ride down to Earth. The pressure of heading down from Tengoku felt like you were on a bungee ride just after eating lunch, going up, then down, along with your lunch. The nausea went to up Kagome's stomach, that she could taste the fowl substance.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kagome's feet rested on solid ground. Slowly peeling her eyes open, she gasped of where she stood. Blinking to make sure she was seeing right, where she stood was a living room the size of 2 football fields. Marbled white floors, glass sculptures, artistic paintings, expensive rugs and couches, she was looking at the future, or so she thought.

"Wow…sugoi." she whispered.

She walked around lightly touching the objects, as if it would break in a mere touch. She nodded her head as she stood, with her eyes roamed the room, memorizing everything from their size, color, look.

"For a frostbite…he has good taste." she quirked her eyes on the paintings of himself. "And awfully fond of himself…the prick." She muttered.

Sighing, she located the exit and stepped out the open door. Only to make her eyes budge out of her sockets and her mouth drop to the floor. Standing at the mouth of the room she entered from, she faced an endless corridor that could go for miles from where she stood. She mentally groaned and cursed at the gods for not just sending her to where the youkai was located at, but instead to go on a youkai hunt in the maze.

Taking a deep breath, she muttered "This…could take awhile…"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome started off into the depths of the hall, observing the rooms and items she came across. In hopes, one of them contained the youkai she was looking for.

SKSKSK

Sesshomaru relaxed his body at last as he entered his driveway. He managed to go through the day, without Miroku popping in and out to bug him from his work, which he successfully got finished. Stepping out of his sliver Mercedes Benz, he locked it and took his keys out of his pocket. Unlocking the door to his estate and putting up his code for lock up, he stretched inside his home. He looked around his house, something was…. different. At least something felt different…His eyes roamed for anything suspicious and sniffed out for any intruders. His home being the way he left it and only his scent and the servants who worked here lingered, everything was normal. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook the feeling off.

"The fool's right…I work too much…"

He headed to his room, up his marbled staircase. He walked down the hallway to his room, where none of his servants were to enter, but him. He opened his cherry wood door and shut it behind him. The eerie feeling never left him and it was getting on his nerves. If he were a normal person, he'd look around and be ludicrous as to assume there was some spirit haunting him. But, he was Sesshomaru Tashio, head and president of his company and a youkai at that. He would drop dead to assume there was a spirit haunting him or the fact he was going insane. He growled low and tossed off his Armani jacket to his king size bed and headed across his bed to his bathroom. What he needed was a hot shower; work was really getting him stressed out.

Stripping down his clothes, he stepped into his shower and had the beating hot droplets, wash away his stress. After 20 minutes, he got out and placed on his silk pants. He dried his hair and left his chest bare. He flopped into his bed, which was unlike him, but right now he didn't care. He wanted rest and the eerie feeling to go away. So he plopped his head in his pillow and tried to seek sleep. First he dreamt nothing, and that nothing turned into a world that indicated he was in a dream and that he was now asleep.

-Dream-

Sesshomaru was once again in his room, except it was pitched black. If he were a mortal ningen, he wouldn't be able to see where anything, but with his keen senses; he had the eyesight of a cat's in the night. He looked around and heard a voice behind him. He snarled and turned around only to see air and his room. The voice came again, but this time to the side of him. Sesshomaru growled louder and turned to his side in aggravation; he was getting tired of this. The voice was, mocking him…laughing at him.

Narrowing his eyes as it bleed red, he snarled, "Show yourself fool!"

The laughter continued as Sesshomaru looked around himself for the person. He stood alone and the laughter never ceased. Sesshomaru's eyes searched carefully, his fangs lengthen in search of flesh, his nose sniffing constantly for a scent, and his ears waiting for sudden movement. Yet, he neither found nor sniffed out the person's scent. Nor did he hear their movements; he just heard a melodious laughter around him, a female in fact.

Just when his beast had enough, a mirror formed in front of him, to show that his beast was taking over. He stood up straight and stared at the glass reflection, until a woman formed before his eyes, destroying his reflection. His eyes widened of how beautiful she looked. An onna around her early 20s; she had long wavy raven haired, pale smooth skin so beautiful for a ningen. Her smile brightened the dark room and her eyes staring back at him in amusement. _K-…No! I will not think of that wench! _Snapping out of his staring, which he just noticed he was doing; he snarled at her.

"What are you doing here ningen?"

The girl's smile turned into a confused look. Sesshomaru stood upwards and narrowed his eyes on her, that look reminded him of someone. He thought hard as he stared at her face, until relation came to him. It was that little girl at the shelter 5 months ago. He looked at her and shook his head. The little girl was a mere child, not over 8 years old 5 months ago and here stood a full grown onna. Looking harder, he confirmed it wasn't her, but an older version, by the look in her smoky blue eyes. The child had chestnut eyes, yet they look identical. Could they be related?

"I'll ask one more time ningen," he growled warningly "What is your purpose here to invade this Sesshomaru's privacy?"

The raven head onna giggled as she shook her head and disappeared from his sight once more. Soft words rang out to him as her voice faded away.

"Wake up Sessho"

-End of Dream-

Sesshomaru snapped awake and growled as he searched the room for the onna. He sniffed once more and looked around left to right and then right to left to make sure. When he found nothing around his room, he closed his eyes and tried to lie down again, his face facing his ceiling. He then heard an 'Ahem' from above him. His eyes opened and found himself, staring at smoky blue eyes. His eyes widened for a second and blinked to make sure he was seeing right.

"Finally! You know how long it took me to find you!" the girl pouted. "Don't answer, I'll tell you…2 hours!" she scowled.

Sesshomaru sat up right in his bed and looked at the girl as she hovered above his bed. He rubbed his eyes and tried to sniff if she was real. He smelt nothing but air and he saw the same girl rambling on as if it was common to be talking while floating in thin air.

"I mean really… this big damn house all for one guy? Pfft… you're nuts!" she continued.

Sesshomaru lifted a hand and swiped at her body a few times. He saw his hand going through it, like it was a nothing. He looked at his hand again and then the onna as he went to poke her face to see it go through again.

"Then I tried to wake you up for 20 minutes now and-"the girl stopped mid-sentence and made an angry face at him. "Stop that! That's annoying!"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her as she rolled her eyes and continued her rant.

"Anyway Sesshomaru, since we're gonna be acquainted for a while I should tell my name…my name is-"

"I don't care."

Kagome stared at his bored face for a while. She cleared her throat and sighed as she tried again.

"My name is-"

"Are you deaf?" Sesshomaru spat as he threw his covers off himself. "I said I don't care, are you sane onna?"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms as she muttered, "Nope…just dead. I should be asking you the same question."

Kagome followed Sesshomaru with her eyes as he walked out of his room. She sighed heavily and made a mental note. _Note to self: Guy has absolutely no manners and is REALLY rude. _

Her feet found the ground again and went walking after him. She followed him to the kitchen where she nodded again in approval of how nice it was decorated.

"Nice kitchen"

"Why are you still here?" he muttered.

Kagome shrugged as she watched him brew himself a new pot of coffee. She found the counter and hopped on as she sat on it, humming a tune as she waited.

When the coffee finished brewing, Sesshomaru didn't wait for the coffee to cool down. He took the whole pot and drank it down. Kagome's eyes widened in awe as he drank it as if it were water, the temperature of the coffee didn't bother him one bit. Tapping the counter with her finger, she watched as Sesshomaru placed down the pot and look at her.

"Chikusho…you're still here." he growled.

"I guess so," Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, "Expecting me to go somewhere Sessho?" she smirked.

"Anywhere but here, clearly I'm loosing my mind" he turned and opened the refrigerator.

Kagome assumed he would be getting a snack or something to eat. The last thing she expected was Sesshomaru banging the door on his head with it. She winced at each bang that came to his head. She looked at the time and timed how long it would take him to realize she wasn't going anywhere. One minute passed and still no end of the banging.

Finally getting enough, Kagome hopped off the counter and fazed through the refrigerator. She turned to face Sesshomaru's head that was inside. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Opening his eyes he met the girl's face once more.

"I'm not going anywhere Tashio. If this is your way of getting rid of illusions, then…." She chuckled "Then…maybe you really do need help"

She fazed out of the refrigerator and back into the kitchen. Sesshomaru took his head out of the refrigerator and closed the door to it. He held his head and felt the incoming migraine.

"You're right…." He sighed making Kagome smile in triumph. "I'll have someone else do it for me"

Kagome's smile turned into a frown as he pivoted out of the room. The youkai was too egoistic to admit she was real and not some illusion. Kagome's smile twitched as her eyes gleamed in mischief. If that's how he wanted to play, then she should sit back and enjoy this while she can.

SKSKSK

Sesshomaru hired 'special' kinds of people to take care of this problem. He had an exorcist, Chinese people, and even a therapist try to get the spirit away. First he tried using the priest to 'kill' the spirit…

"The power of Christ…compels you!" he shouted to random places as he threw holy water at them.

Kagome leaned on a wall that was close to Sesshomaru and far from any of the places the exorcist was indicating with his water.

"I think I'm getting close sir!" he shouted.

Kagome snickered as she nudged Sesshomaru in the ribs, "The only thing he's getting close to, is slipping on that water by the looks of it."

Indeed Kagome was right. The priest threw the water all over the room that he slipped on the wet spots and fell to the floor. Sesshomaru growled at the man and threw him out of his home when he saw Kagome laughing and still there.

Then…he had the Chinese people try to take out the bad chi with some incense, that they claim, gave the room good chi. But it only succeed in making the room smell harmful to Sesshomaru's keen nose and boring to Kagome as she yawned. Sesshomaru kicked them out and had to air his estate from the disgusting smell. Sesshomaru had to open his windows to get the smell out before he passed out.

Finally, Sesshomaru confronted a therapist to Kagome's interest. He lay on a couch while a man sat in a chair close by with a notebook in his hands.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" he said in a fake concern voice.

Sesshomaru growled at Kagome who stood by the therapist watching as he doodled in his notebook instead of taking notes. She leaned her right arm on the chair the man was sitting on and her left arm on her left hip as she watched him draw anime women.

"There's a woman…"

"Ahh…female issues…you have been seeing a woman and can't get her out of your mind," he smiled "How lovely…how long have you been seeing her?"

"Since I came back from work today," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on Kagome as she shook her head.

"This afternoon?" he raised an eyebrow, "As in love at first sight?" Kagome started to snicker.

Sesshomaru now directed his eyes at the therapist and growled, "Hell no, the woman is a menace. Anything I do to get her away, she's still there."

The therapist shook his head, "Ahh…you think she's a pain, but you love her that you can't get her out your mind." he sighed dreamily.

Now Sesshomaru was angry. Kagome was now in tears of laughing when she heard that and the fact; the baka was digging his own grave. She stopped leaning and was now holding her stomach as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Nice Sessho, I love you too!" she cackled, "Oi, when you kill the guy…be sure to leave his hands, he makes a good artist." She snickered as she pointed to his notebook, "Particularly women."

Before the therapist knew, he was out the door and on the ground of his lawn outside. Sesshomaru's patience wore thin as Kagome followed him into his study, after throwing the poor excuse for a therapist and slamming the door shut. He sat at his desk as Kagome continued to laugh as she sat down at the seat in front of the desk. His hands rubbed his temples as her laughing died down to a giggles into a chuckle. When she calmed down she sighed happily and smiled at him.

"So, any more visitors, I should know? …Perhaps get some friends of yours that can sit in a circle and try to resurrect the dead?" she teased.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Because this isn't the kitchen."

Sesshomaru growled, "You know what I mean, wench."

Kagome crossed her legs as she scoffed at him "Now you want to talk?"

"Answer the question ningen."

Kagome put a finger to her chin as she tilted it up to the ceiling as she contemplated in what to do. "Hmm…let see, what should I do…tell you my motives of being here, when all you did was constantly act rude to everything I say and do?"

Sesshomaru growled lowly as she smiled. "Or…give you a taste of your own medicine and be rude back…leaving you to find out yourself and living the rest of your life in misery as I follow you around," she grinned. "REALLY tempting with the second option."

Sesshomaru's patience snapped as he stood from his seat and slammed his hands down on his cherry wood desk. "I've had it about here with you…you…" he snarled at her.

Kagome made an innocent face as if saying she didn't do anything wrong.

"You tell me what you want with me or I'll…"

"You'll what," Kagome narrowed her eyes on him. "Kill me?" she scoffed. "I'm already dead Sesshomaru, nothing you can do being dead thanks…and I personally, thank you for that." she bit back.

Sesshomaru was taken back from that last comment. _I killed her? _She turned away from him and went no further from that point. He sighed as he sat back down in his chair. It was silent in the room, not one spoken. Sesshomaru's hands were folded and were resting by his lips as he stared at the girl spirit. All he could think and wonder was, how he killed her and why did he do it. He couldn't recall any memories of killing someone as innocent as her. She looked smart, independent, and beautiful for a ningen, so why kill her?

Kagome deeply sighed as a smile came back to her face. She turned to face him once more and tilted her head as she asked.

"Soo…what do you do here for fun?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her like she was crazy. They were just angry and at each other's throats 5 minutes ago and now she's happy and smiling, as if it never happened. When he didn't respond, Kagome huffed at him as she stood.

"Don't tell me you work so much you don't have time for fun!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru raised a sliver eyebrow at her. "What is it with you people in forcing me to have 'fun'" Sesshomaru said bored.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You…have to be forced…to have…fun? Damn, you're boring!" she threw her hands in the air in aggravation. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." she muttered.

"Harder than what you thought?" Sesshomaru said curious.

"Nothing, nothing." she waved her hand at him as she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru growled of having to be dismissed, he never got dismissed like that from a youkai, a ningen, and certainly not some spirit, and he wasn't gonna start now.

"What we need to get you is a hobby…something that isn't work." she said out loud.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he stood from his chair and headed for the door. Kagome then noticed the silence and looked to his chair to see it empty. She quickly turned around to see the door close. She ran from where she stood and fazed through the door as she tailed him.

"Oi, chotto matte!" she said as she stood behind him. "Where are you going?"

"To bed, you're giving me a headache." he said it short and simple.

Kagome huffed as she looked out the window to see it was dark. "Fine, but tomorrow…you're gonna have fun," she grinned. "I'll make sure of it…"

Sesshomaru turned to tell her off on how he was going to live his life, only to find he was now alone and outside his bedroom. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and groaned. Somehow he had a feeling, tomorrow he was going to be doing something he was going to regret his youkai life. He opened his door and shut it behind him. He washed up and headed for bed. He drifted off to sleep dreading what was to come tomorrow.

**Translations**

_Kami-god_

_Megami-goddess_

_Ningen-human_

_Onna-woman_

_Youkai-demon_

_Otouto-little brother_

_Hai-yes_

_Iie-no_

_Onegai-please_

_Chotto matte-wait a moment/hold on_

_Oi-hey_

_Chikusho-damn it_

_Sugoi-awesome_

_Arigato-thank you_

_Sayonara-goodbye_

_Ittai-ow _


	3. It's All in my Head

**Disclaimer: I'll make this short and simple. I'll even talk caveman style…ME DG no own Inuyasha, Takahashi does. Ok?**

_**A Second Chance**_

_**San**_

_**It's All in My Head**_

It was quiet…too quiet.

After a long while, 3 hours to be exact, Sesshomaru finally got to drowse off. He groaned when he peaked at his clock by his bed to see it was 4 AM. He had to get up and out of bed by 5.

Now normally, as a youkai, he wouldn't be bothered by this. He didn't need as much sleep as ningens did. But then again, he didn't need an onna spirit waking him up at 1 AM in the morn after a hard, annoying day with her yesterday.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rubbed his head as tried to sit up. The onna was absolutely nuts! Just from her, he had earned an ear-splitting headache that felt like drums banging his head over and over, a sore jaw from gritting his teeth so much. And a numb body from constantly rolling around his bed and sitting up just to tell her to shut up, to boot. He really believed the gods were torturing him by sending him this nuisance, which they were.

His ears continued to ring like bells as he growled and fell back into his bed. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of her.

She had chosen a 'great' time to do her practice. It was an hour later, right after he had gone to sleep without her popping in his dreams this time. He tried to cherish the time he had to rest and have time alone. Since yesterday's 'activities' all he wanted to do is sleep until he found a way to get rid of her. But since he had no clue as to get rid of pestering spirits, he could only savor the rest he had.

So sleeping soundly of the silence he had, he rested. That was…until he heard a piercing loud scream. Sesshomaru, by instinct and alert sat up and scanned the room for the intruder. He found nothing, but Kagome hovering in the air in the center of the room, clearing her throat. He growled lowly as she turned to him and made an innocent face.

"Oh gomen! Did I wake you?" she smirked, with her innocent face still plastered.

Sesshomaru growled louder, "Onna, what are you doing in my room!"

"I was lonely and bored." she shrugged.

Sesshomaru looked at his clock to see it was 1 AM, then looked back at her, "And you were doing…what?"

Kagome bowed, "Practicing my singing 'milord'"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose to keep him from yelling at the spirit that only he could see, "Really now? …tell me onna…what kind of baka sings at …1 in the MORNING?" he hissed as he pointed to his clock.

Kagome tilted her head as she looked up to ceiling with a finger to her chin as she thought. She smiled as she shrugged when she finished her thinking.

"I don't know…me?" she teased. "I tend to sing when I'm bored…you can ask my friends."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her, "That's great …real great…and maybe later we can get together and have tea and cookies for lunch!" he snarled.

Kagome's face had then lighten up with happiness, "Really?"

Sesshomaru's claws dug into his skin as he stared at her. Apparently she was too dense to notice he was being sarcastic. He fell back into his pillow and covered his ears from hearing anything that came out of her mouth. Clearly he was going nuts and the gods hated him.

Shrugging at his stubborn attitude, Kagome opened her mouth and all that came out was a loud scream. Like a banshee crying or a cat getting ran over a car. Sesshomaru tossed and turned through the 3 hours of singing of mindless children songs she's been singing. Occasionally, he had to sit up and try to calm himself down. Reminding himself that she was dead and he couldn't kill her no matter how beautiful she looked, couldn't rip her mouth out so she couldn't utter another sound, and couldn't hurtle his last pillow at her or fear of having nothing to cover his ears with, since he hurtled 3 of the 4 of his at her. But was useless since all it did was go right through her and fall to the floor.

So for 3 hours of Kagome's off-tune singing, he gritted his teeth as he rolled around his bed. He was very tempted to rip out his ears in the end, but he was pretty sure he'll go deaf and wouldn't have to rip it off with how high her notes were.

Kagome wished she could continue to torture him through out the morning, but then again she had all the time she needed. There was always time to get him ruffled in the later hours of the morning. So she lowering her voice, she sang softly to him with a lullaby to get him to sleep. Sesshomaru didn't even notice the change as he drifted off to sleep from the soft melodious sounds.

SKSKSK

Kagome roamed the rest of the estate. It's a good thing she could faze through walls instead of walking door to door, that would've been confusing and she could get lost. In which she really doubted Sesshomaru would care a bit, as much as joyfully party with her gone.

She hummed a light tune and eventually came upon Sesshomaru's office. _Ooo Sesshomaru's office! What does that lil devil have in here? …_

By the looks of the door, he didn't want anyone in here, considering he kept the door locked. Searching and looking around, Kagome gazed at a picture on his wall, above his desk that was located opposite of the door. It appeared to be a female youkai, and seeing the crescent moon above her forehead that was his mother. _I see where he gets his good looks…_

The youkai was painted to be sitting on a comfortable plush chair, smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her hands were folded before her, with her silver strands falling beside her. Her bangs fell at the sides of her golden eyes that shined in the dim room and looked at if she was staring right at you. Her pale face glowed in the sun that slowly showed at the adjacent side of the painting. She looked to be a goddess……

Kagome pulled her eyes away from the painting and looked around the room once more. She whistled.

"The guy likes his privacy…"

He had a bookshelf of books by the window that lay behind his desk, looking though it he seemed to be fond of tragedy and angst novels by the looks of it. Others were architecture and history books…boring.

Her eyes lazily came to his desk, where a picture frame sat. Feeling a bit sneaky and curious, she approached the desk and peered into the eyes of brown orbs. It appeared to be a ningen onna…a pretty one in fact. Looking over her long black straight hair, pink lips, pale skin texture, and beautiful smile….

She had her hands folded and under her chin as to hold it up as she smiled at the camera. Her white teeth showed from the pink lips that separated to show it off. Her straight inky black hair bangs covered half of her glowing pale face. Kagome thought for a second she was looking at herself.

Blinking twice, the image never left and was still sitting there. Whoever she was must've caught Sesshomaru's attention to be keeping a picture of her than some other onna he has here besides his mother.

Looking at his clock on his desk to see it was 4 AM, she decided it was time to wake the youkai up once more.

SKSKSK

Now it being 4 and he had only 2 hours of sleep in total, through the night, he sat up and got out of bed. Not caring if he was dragging himself to his bathroom, he just wanted the comforts of his bath to wake him. Closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru stripped off his clothes with half crescent eyes, and made himself a bath, before stepping in. He relaxed back into the tub until his chin touched the layers of liquid. His eyes wearily started to shut close, as he tried to stay awake.

Gruffly, he gave in to the sleep and his eyes closed, non-existed from anything in sight. He began to slowly drift into sleep, comfortable of how he felt. Just when he felt blissful, a loud scream with the words, "WAKE UP!" sounded through his ears. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and quickly sat forward. Being the floor under him was in water and slippery, he slipped and went down submerged. He growled lowly, only to have bubbles form and float to the top of the bath as he looked up at the burry surface. He then emerged from the water and narrowed his eyes on the spirit girl as she hummed a light tune and manicured her nails as if nothing happened.

"So…how's Atlantis?" she grinned, looking down at soaked youkai.

Sesshomaru gave his best glare and gave a witty remark, "They seem pleased to be under water…that way they don't have to listen to your insolent voice."

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before her. He was lucky she had woken him up; otherwise he would've been swimming with the fishes under there.

She had returned to his room to check up on him to see him not in his bed. She pouted and looked around as to find out where he went. Seeing the door closed, she grinned and decided he was bathing to where he's location was. So, walking to the door, she reached for the door to knock only to have her hand faze through it. She smacked her forehead and muttered, "Duh Kagome" and fazed right through the door.

What was surprising the most was how careless a pompous egoistic businessman like Sesshomaru could be. Falling asleep in his bath like a little boy, Kagome couldn't help the small giggle that erupted from her lips. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, such a cute, innocent guy, that when he woke up, he was an asshole, guilty, non-caring kind of guy. Sure, she was watching him fall asleep, who could blame her, and he looked so sweet and handsome…Kagome shook her head and smacked herself, how could she think such a thing! This was Sesshomaru, the guy who was a drop dead gorgeous angel outside but a destructive devil inside. She was to teach him to love, get that over with, enjoy some time on Earth, then head on home, that's it!

Returning to the subject in hand, she raised a brow and tapped her finger on her chin as to what she should do. Sesshomaru was slowly sinking into his bath, and she could either save him by waking him up or just leave him alone and let him drown, by his own careless mistake.

_Hmm…so tempting with option two!_

_Let see…drown or save him? _

It was then; two mini doll sized Kagome's appeared over her each side of her shoulders. One was an angel which appeared to be the good side of her. The other was a fierce and devil looking Kagome who obviously was the bad side.

('….'Kagome '_…'angel **'…'devil**_)

'Hey look! Mini me's! Hi Me!'

_Kagome-chan, you know better than to leave a helpless being die like that! Wake him up! …and hi_

_**Pfft…she doesn't have to do anything of that crap! Remember he killed her! So I say…an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth! **_

Kagome looked back and forth at the two mini people of herself and whimpered on who to pick.

_**Remember that asshole got you like this in the first place. Why help him? He gets what he deserves for killing you and all those people! Plus, it's his fault for sleeping in a damn tub for god sakes! Baths are made for cleaning yourself! That sleeping in…well…that's what beds and school is for!**_

Kagome made a stern face and nodded. 'Yea! He did deserve that! And it's his own fault to be sleeping in his bath with a chance of drowning himself.'

The angel hissed at the devil, watching her make faces at her in triumph. The angel then pulled Kagome's ear closer to her and whispered into it.

_Kagome-chan…you didn't get into heaven from violence remember…the kami love you because you're a gentle and forgiving person… and-_

_**HEY! No hogging the hostage! **_

The devil Kagome threw her devil fork at the angel Kagome. The fork poked the angel at her behind that the angel jumped startled. The Angel gasped and growled as she took out her white bow and arrow. She then fired a white pure arrow at devil and she screeched. Kagome sighed as she bowed her head in confusion. Angel was right too…

_**Girl… give him what he deserves! He's going to hell …to Akuma after this! **_

The two Kagome's were now wringing each other's necks as they tried to reason with her.

_NO Kagome! Remember! You were sent here to teach him to love! And besides…if you kill him…he's gonna haunt you back…and the gods aren't going to be pleased with this! After all NO ONE told you to sing and keep him up awake until 3 AM in the morning!_

Kagome's eyes widened and instantly waved the mini people away. The two screamed 'hey' at her as they went away. She didn't want him to haunt her back…that was her job! Finding her voice, she screamed 'WAKE UP!'

As in cue, Sesshomaru snapped awake and sat forward only to fall back.

Kagome sighed as she turned and Sesshomaru took his towel to dry himself, while lecturing her.

"Who in devil's name told you to come in here on my privacy?" he growled, "You're lucky I can't touch you, otherwise I would've wringed your neck by now!"

"You would've drowned if I didn't wake you-"

"I wouldn't be asleep if it weren't for your banshee voice! Which I might add was HORRIBLE!"

Kagome scowled,"No one asked you."

Kagome then mocked him, by mouthing his words and making faces as he continued his rant. She instantly stopped what she was doing when he growled.

"I heard that."

Kagome turned around to see him dressed in a black Armani suit, glaring icy at her. Kagome made a meek smile as he dismissed her by turning and opening the door harshly. Kagome stuck her tongue at him and pranced around pretending to be Sesshomaru.

"Stop that at once."

Kagome froze in her spot and turned to see Sesshomaru at the door.

"Uhhh…I was…"

Sesshomaru shot her an I-don't-give-a-crap look and grabbed his tie. He then turned and left the bathroom once more and then his room.

Kagome looked out the bathroom for him, to see he wasn't in the room. Rolling her eyes, Kagome pouted and crossed her arms as she fazed through the wall thinking. _He was right there…I should've just let him drown…god dammit…I should've. Not even a thank you! Stupid angel…next time I'm going with the devil._

SKSKSK

Sesshomaru's grip on the wheel intensified that it turned ghost white as he drove. He's eye began to twitch as he drove through traffic. What's worst than ningens on the radio, was Kagome's singing as she sat in the passenger's seat looking out the window.

"The wheels on the car go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the car go round and round all though the day."

Her singing was like a radio that was broken so it played that same song over and over again. He was about loose his head and scream out his window to the idiot people that was holding up traffic. Yet, Sesshomaru kept a straight poker game face and tried to block out all sounds that was coming out of the girl's mouth. But deep inside, he wanted to shut her mouth with a key, lock that key in a box and throw that box away somewhere were no one could find it. Ahh what a dream that would be…

SKSKSK

Finally, making to his office at 6:30, Sesshomaru went on his fowl mood and barked orders at everyone in sight. Everyone cringed and whimpered as they scurried away from their boss. Apparently he had a bad night to be this angry.

Kagome skipped proudly as she looked around the cubicles of the people. It was like little maze traps for experimental mice as she looked around at the dull gray walls.

She followed Sesshomaru to his office, which he opened and slipped through it before closing it and slamming it in her face. Kagome pouted disappointed at his manners. She huffed as she fazed right through and walked up to his desk where he now sat behind.

"That was rude."

"I wasn't aware I had to open the door for a ghost."

Kagome stuck her tongue at Sesshomaru and sat down on a chair that was on the opposite side of the desk. Sesshomaru took out his papers and started up his computer as Kagome whistled at his fancy office. There were glass windows to her right where you could see the whole city at considering how high they were, along that black walls that make it seem eerie and dark. The gray soft carpeting that covered the area of the ground floor. His black leather couch sat on each side of the room, one by the door and the other at the side of his desk, opposing the glass windows. She quirked on eyebrow at him for the certain mood he displayed here. Not to mention the slight chill she felt and it wasn't the temperature of the room. She returned to his gaze on him and coughed lightly.

"Nice room you got here…it's so…cozy," she eyed him closely as his gaze stayed on his computer. "So what do you do here? Just work on your computer and-"

"Yes, I work unlike some people…or ghosts." he stated icy.

Kagome sat back and crossed her legs as she narrowed her eyes on him. Sure she heard he was a total frostbite, but he it seemed like the frostbite bit him and got an icicle stuck up his ass. He didn't even try to attempt to make a conversation, so she was trying to make one.

"Well sorry for being a free soul," she hissed, "I was just trying to lighten up with damn dark room which seems to fit you perfectly!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." he made a short glance at her.

Kagome sat up in her chair and banged her fisted hand on the chair, which just fazed through.

"Would it kill you to put some light in here? God, I'm getting the impression your like a bat or something!"

"Yes it would kill me, and it would kill me to have to put up with you when you're not even there."

Kagome scoffed as she stood up and through his desk. She then walked through him and looked into his computer.

"What are you doing?" he snarled, as he tried to move the mouse that she now possessed.

"What do you think I'm doing Frosty? Seeing as it's only 6 AM in the morning, not fully morning and it's pretty much dark in here…this is my only source of light," she said matter-of-factly. "Plus…since you're being such a baka as to answer my simple question of what you do…I'll just find out myself."

Sesshomaru growled and tried to move the mouse, but couldn't as Kagome fazed through and controlled the mouse. She clinked from one thing to the other and nodded and 'ooed'.

Sesshomaru about had it with her and was about to scream at her to get the hell out of his computer, when he heard light foot steps closing in to his door. He retained his anger as a knock sounded and the door opened to show Miroku, walking in with some folders.

"Ohayo Sesshomaru, how are you this fine morning?" he grinned as he took the seat Kagome was sitting in.

Sesshomaru felt his anger boil as the mouse continued to move and clink around. He tried to at least pretend he was moving the mouse, so his advisor didn't get suspicious.

Miroku furrowed his eyes together at his friend. Normally he would glance at him, go back to his work and tell him to go back to his. _This is certainly new…_

"Tell your friend not to think so hard Sesshomaru…it just might pop his brain." snickered Kagome as she side glanced at Miroku.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched upwards, but said nothing. Miroku's eyes widened a fraction and were now curious as to why Sesshomaru smirked.

"Something funny perhaps you like to share?" he asked hopefully he would at least open out to him this once.

"Iie, go back to work."

Miroku pouted and sighed. _There goes that thought… _Just as he stood, he tossed a folder to his desk and then rushed out the door. Sesshomaru gave it one hard glare as to see if would pop out and do something at him, then to the door where Miroku had run out of. Whatever it was had to have something perverted inside it, especially if it's from Miroku, then having him run out the door, without hesitation.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. How naïve, it was just a folder. It wasn't like it was gonna eat it or something…too bad.

Getting her information, she gave Sesshomaru back his access on his mouse and looked at the folder. She looked up at him, to see he was indulged by his computer screen.

Pointing to the folder she asked, "Do you-"

"Don't care."

Kagome shrugged as she tried to reach for the paper. She scowled and drummed her fingers on the marble table only to have them go right through it. She leaned and turned to Sesshomaru, waiting.

Feeling her gaze on him, he ignored her and continued his report. Ten minutes passed and she was still waiting, silently hinting on her predicament as she kept poking him, only to have her finger go through his body.

Finally giving in from the annoyance of her poking his ribs, he turned and opened the folder; he looked through to see there were female names, their address, concise information about them, and their number. Sesshomaru glared hard at the names in confusion. _What the hell is this for?_

Flipping through the papers, Kagome read and observed the women as he flipped through the folder in alphabetical order. She could see the confusion all over his face. Her eyes widened and tried to read quickly through an interesting onna's information about their selves.

Her eyes came to a stop when she thought she saw the perfect one, only to have the folder shut closed.

"Oi! I was reading that!"

"And now you're not…" he taunted as he dropped the folder of papers into the garbage by his desk.

"He gave you those woman's names and numbers to pick someone and go out with" Kagome tried to reach for the folders, but her hand just kept going through.

_Damn you kamis! I can stand and sit but I can't touch! _

"Doesn't matter, they're all desperate, single sluts that just want money." Sesshomaru said harshly.

Kagome made a disgusted face at him as she took out her hand from the trash. "Are not! Did you even read about them?"

"Hai."

"Pfft...ya right…..then who was the first girl on the list."

"Arango, Kagura." he replied.

Kagome shrugged. _Lucky guess…_

"What does she do?"

"She's the daughter of Arango, Naraku, who is a business man of Youkai Enterprise. She's 28 years old and is a drop out of high school at age 16. She works at a coffee shop down the block from here."

Kagome gaped at him in awe. He actually memorized word for word and didn't miss a beat as he wrote his report. Kagome grinned and crossed her arms. _Let's try another one…_

"Ok…girl number 14."

"Hiroki, Yura…age 26, works at a beauty salon." He said bored. "Other information…I rather not speak of."

Kagome nodded her head in amaze and decided to go for the girl she thought was interesting.

"And girl number…25?"

Kagome grinned. That was the girl she was interested in matching Sesshomaru with.

"Minamoto Kaguya…age 28, President of Tennyo Inc. She's had a masters degree, has experience in architecture buildings and designs. Enjoys dinner out and less annoying pests" he looked at her as he said that.

Kagome gave an evil smirk at him in return. Sesshomaru didn't like that look on her face. He noticed, whenever she smiled like that, it meant trouble. Kagome shrugged off his glare and sugar coated her voice as she asked.

"So…sounds like you have something in common…own company…intelligence, hatred for pests…"

Sesshomaru muttered an "Hm."

Kagome's grin widened. If she could get these two to fall in love, then she had her ticket out of this mess. Now…how to get the two together…

"Ask her out on a date."

Sesshomaru nearly fell out of his chair on that one. She just blurted that out, out of nowhere. He calmed himself and shook his head no. Kagome scowled, she expected this. His arrogance and disinterest in dating other onnas, but not even given it a least a few seconds over would've been nice!

"Why not?" she tried not to whine, but was sadly failing.

"Why should I?"

"Because! Your life is so boring and dull!" she scoffed.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "And I would like to keep it that way."

Kagome almost growled in frustration. _What a prick!_

"Are you gay?"

Sesshomaru really fell out of his chair this time. Kagome couldn't help but giggle a bit. She just had to ask since most people around here were male, and the only women here were ice pricks like him. And she hadn't seen any woman pictures that he had dated around his house from her exploring. Well there were two, one that looked like his mother and another that looked almost identical to her in his office…

Sesshomaru straighten himself and deeply exhaled as he sat down once more. He blocked out her intense gaze on him and left her question unanswered. Kagome huffed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you are…wow."

"Iie, now urusai"

"Then where's all the women in your life."

"Out there and around me being the sluts they are." he bit out.

Kagome took that as an insult. Sesshomaru could see the clear hurt in her face as she looked down to the floor.

"Did she really hurt you that bad?" she whispered so softly if Sesshomaru were human, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Who?" he asked puzzled.

"The girl in that picture in your office…"

Sesshomaru was then silent. _How does she know about HER? …or better yet, WHY was she in there the first place?_

Kagome took that as a yes to her question. She looked up at him in sympathy, but Sesshomaru didn't care. Sitting back in his chair, he ran his hand in his locks of hair and sighed.

"I rather not talk about it."

"Is that why you've been snappy at since we've met?"

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, confusing Kagome further as to why this would be a funny matter.

"I forgot that bitch a long time ago."

"Yet you keep a picture of her…she must've meant a lot to you to keep a picture of her…"

Sesshomaru coldly gazed at her, "Stay out of my business."

Sesshomaru then sat forward and picked up his pen. He then began writing, as Kagome sadly watched him.

"You're lonely…." She smiled weakly.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Please onna…I've had my share of onnas to last me a lifetime, I need alone time…but how can I when one onna doesn't stop bothering me!" He hissed as he went on typing on his computer and writing down notes, dropping the topic and ignoring all the same.

Kagome shook her head and fazed through his office to search for a certain somebody. _Oh I'll give you alone time Sesshomaru Tashio…alone time with Miss Minamoto that is… _

**Translations**

Onna-woman/girl

Ningen-human

Youkai-demon

Tennyo-celestial maiden

Kami-god

Baka-idiot/moron/stupid

Iie-no

Hai-yes

Urusai-shut up

Oi-hey

Gomen-sorry

Ohayo-good morning


	4. Pranks on You Sesshy!

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me in anyway. Full ownership and credit goes to the Ms. Takahashi. **

_**A Second Chance **_

_**Shi**_

_**Pranks on You Sesshy!**_

"Onee-sama…is okaa coming back today?"

The small girl held out her little arms as the older woman bent down on her knees to the little girl's height to place the orange coat sleeves inside of each of her arms. The older girl seemed to be in her own world as she concentrated on getting her little sister ready for her day at school. Tilting her head to the side, the little one waited for her older sister to answer her question, the same question she's been asking for 5 months now. But the woman in front of her, answered the same question every time with the same answer, with the same gloomy smile and the same single teardrop that escaped her deep drown irises each time the question was asked. Once the sleeves were snug into place the woman sighed sadly as she zipped up the coat and smoothed out the coat on the little body before the little girl dropped her arms to her side. Picking up the girl's backpack at her side, she handed it to the girl and looked up into the little ones innocent ones before forcing a smile to her face.

"I don't know Rin honey."

The woman then stood up straight and straightened out her black business suit. She then turned to the counter behind her and picked up her keys and case before turning to Rin once more to see her already at the door with a sad face as she looked back up at the picture that laid there beside it. Her eyes softened at the sight and sighed as she looked to her watch to see it was 7:30. She had enough time to get Rin to her elementary school and make it in time for work before Ms. Minamoto blows a fuse again.

"Come on Rin-chan, before we get late."

Rin turned around to her older sister and nodded, "Hai, Sango-chan."

SKSKSK

Kagome closed her eyes tightly and pinched her fingertips harder. If she was mortal, she'd be sweating now and her legs would be numbed or at least asleep from the position she was in for at least an hour now. Frustration and aggravation evident in her face as she tried to concentrate. After a few more minutes, Kagome's eyes snapped open and her mediation position broke as she grinned as a light on the ceiling above her head went on, like an idea came up.

"That's it! It's a perfect plan!" she grinned. "If I faze into the next room, take over the person's body and make the call…it's 100 percent fool proof, it's gotta work!"

Kagome jumped off the table she sat on that was used for a meeting room and jumped the wall to the next room to make a phone call. When she passed through she saw a man, that looks new to the company by the way he was staring at the things and poking them, only to flinch away in fear of breaking them. The young man was short and geeky like with his messy short black hair, big eyes with bags under his eyes, that made him look like he hadn't slept in weeks. He was far skinny and needed to eat more. Not to mention, work out more often. Kagome's eye twitched at the idea of possessing this creepy guy to do her dirty work. _What idiot hired him? _She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, thinking it will just take a second. She then held her breath and plunged into the body. The young man shook violently until Kagome blinked furiously for a few times to get used to the body, looked around her, and then down to her hands where she grinned.

"They never said I couldn't possess their bodies." She snickered as she then picked up the phone and sat back in her chair as a dial tone sounded.

Kagome placed positioned herself comfortable as she plopped the legs on the table and sat back comfortably on the chair. She then heard a person pick up and grinned as the person then asked.

"Dominoes Pizza, how can we help you today, sir/miss?"

Kagome grinned as she spoke into the phone with the man's normal squeaky voice, "I like to order 12 large pizzas, 3 plain, 3 with pepperoni, 3 with everything on it, and uhhh 3 with the 4 topping order, onegai."

"Ok, anything else with that?"

"Uh yea, I would like 3 liters of soda; I don't care what it is, and then mozzarella sticks, and Buffalo wings. Send it to Sesshy in…" Kagome looked down to the name tag of the person then grinned, "…the 12th floor of Tashio Inc. Delivery please."

"Total comes to $250.75, we will have your order in an hour, have a nice day."

Kagome snickered as she hanged up the phone. _This plan is sure to tick that youkai off his prissy ass. _She then tapped her chin thinking what to do next. Feeling bored, she then span around in her wheel chair, watching the background of the cubical go in a blur. Feeling dizzy and the need to throw up, she then stopped before she could and fell forward to the ground. The world was still spinning as she turned and looked up to 5 blurry figures that stood above her with arms crossed and an icy glare directed at her. She blinked twice before the world stopped spinning, and the 5 blurry figures showed to be actually one person, or in this case… youkai.

There stood the ice prick himself…Sesshomaru glared down at her with annoyance shown clearly on his perfect face, patiently waiting for an explanation. Kagome then jumped up and staggered a bit, but shook it off and stood up straight as she grinned, giving Sesshomaru a military salute. Sesshomaru growled at the insolent fool before him.

He had needed a cup of coffee to wake him up, seeing as the spirit's wrath was getting to him. So, taking a 5 minute coffee break down to the meeting room, he turned to leave and passed by the new employee, to see him spinning in his chair, having the time of his life instead of working, like he was hired to do. He waited until his attention was turned to him, wondering what idiot hired him.

"You boy, what is your name?"

_Oh now he wants my name…HA! I knew he'd crack sometime-…wait…I'm no damn boy! _

Kagome then pointed a finger to herself as she scowled, "Boy? I'm no boy, are you blind! I'll have you know, that I'm"

Kagome then stopped mid-sentence as she looked down to her finger as she felt the texture of cloth. She then realized she was still in the guy's body and Sesshomaru didn't know she possessed the body. She looked up into Sesshomaru's intimidating face, where he waited for her to finish. She made a sheepish grin as she cleared her throat and continued.

"Thaaat …I am a respectful man, not a boy, _sir._ As for my name…" she looked down at her tag and that read _Gosunkugi, Hikaru_, "…that I think you can read for yourself."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes into slits at the young man. The employee spoke as if they were in equal terms and equal level when he's nothing near his level, like that spirit girl. He scowled mentally and decided to show whose boss around here. Sesshomaru unfolded his arms and walked up to Kagome as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and growled. Kagome looked down to Sesshomaru bored. He couldn't do anything to her, and if she felt pain, oh well…good luck Gosunkugi. Sesshomaru stared at the fool for a moment and sighed. It wasn't worth it; he was already dealing with a migraine and didn't want to be dealing with this right now. He might as well give the idiot a warning and be done with it. That way he'd save the trouble of the wringing some idiot's neck and paying the law suits.

"I'm giving you off a warning, boy, new or not, you work here and this Sesshomaru is the boss, you work under me." He hissed. "Do it again and I won't hesitate to personally, kick you out of here. Are we clear!"

"Loud and clear Sir!" she said like a true soldier.

Sesshomaru just let that one go as he let go of her body and dropped her on the floor. Kagome winced as her bottom became acquainted with the floor. She looked up at Sesshomaru as he sent her one more glare and turned as he started walking out the cubicle.

Kagome grinned as she jumped up from the floor and picked up the phone. "Let see whose under who shall we?"

Kagome dialed for the secretary up in Sesshomaru's phone and cleared her throat as she coughed until it turned deeper. She waited until the secretary picked up and asked.

"Tashio, Sesshomaru's office, how may I help you?"

Kagome coughed and asked, "Yea, please leave him this message, it's a friend of his… 'Hey Sesshy! It's Dick…Secca Dick, do it and call back thanks." Kagome then hanged up and snickered as she coughed again and turned the voice high pitched.

Calling again, the same secretary picked up asking the same question, she asked. "Hello, this is Seymour." She then snorted to add to the effects, "I'd like to make an appointment with Tashio…" _snort_.

"For what sir?"

_Snort_. "I had gotten a phone call from a friend of his _snort _saying he needed a dating service so_ snort_…I would like to make an appointment, just let me know when dear, he has my number _snort_, and when he does call…ask for Seymour Gurls _snort_."

Kagome hanged up, swallowing down the laughter that tried to force its way out of her mouth, and continued this about 10 more times with different names, each time waiting a few seconds after each call. And with each call, she could hear the secretary growing more annoyed by the sound of her voice at the instant calls, after another, and another, until she screamed at the next person on her 12th call. Feeling she annoyed the secretary enough, she ended her prank calls and erupted into laughter that had built up in her stomach. Leading people around her in hearing distance, to look over and out of their cubicles at her like she was crazy. She breathed and saw she had an audience staring at her. She grinned and waved hi to them. Calming down, she then decided that she had enough fun. And that she tortured the new guy enough for today. She then jumped out of Gosunkugi and jumped through the wall again to the meeting room where she continued to laugh evilly. She fazed through the door of the meeting room and decided to head over to Sesshy's office, to watch the upcoming fireworks. She grinned as she folded and placed her hands behind her head. She walked over to the elevators, where the doors just closed on her. She pouted and walked right through the doors, in time as the car started to ascend. Borrowing someone's hand for a bit, she fazed her hand into the closest person by the buttons and had it press for floor 12, before fazing out of the person's hand. The person blinked and stared at his hand that was wavering in mid-air, before clearing his throat and placing it down back to his side once more, acting like nothing unusual happened.

Looking around her she frowned at the dead beat people as they just stood there, staring at the elevator doors, while the corny elevator music played. She groaned and stared at the bright numbers increase as they ascended higher. When she finally arrived she released a relieve sigh, free from the silence, that made her want to scream, or at least sleep from the lullaby music. Passing by Miroku, where he seemed to be in a conversation with an annoyed female employee, she couldn't help but wonder that she was forgetting something. Something important…something she had to do….Kagome thought hard and scrunched up her ghostly face in thinking what she was supposed to do today.

_Kagome's Agenda for the day_

_6:00 Torture Sesshomaru _

_6:01-?Bother Sesshomaru_

_6:59 Come up with plan to piss of Sesshomaru_

_8:00 Make Delivery calls for Sesshomaru _

_8:25 Watch Sesshomaru explode _

_Rest of the day Bother Sesshomaru_

She then shrugged it off as she neared the office, thinking it was because she was a bit off schedule that made her feel this way. She speeded up her walk when she caught Sesshomaru's pissed off secretary talking to Sesshomaru already.

SKSKSK

Sesshomaru growled at his headache grew worst by the minute. The spirit girl…that new employee… Sesshomaru was gonna kill who ever hired him, and whatever else that happened today. One more pest that annoys him, he was gonna make sure they have a slow death. He was about to enter his office and lock the door so no one would bother him, if it wasn't for Kanna to report to him he had 12 new messages. Somehow she sounded pissed when she told him this. He just shrugged it off mentally, since it wasn't his concern.

He held back the groan and held his head as he waved it off, "I'll get in my office Kanna."

Sesshomaru shut the door behind him and strolled over to his desk. He sat himself down and pressed the button as he laid his head down on his arms. Kagome then fazed through the door and seated herself silently for a front row seat on the couch, across the room.

'_Hey Sesshy!_' Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he sat up._ 'It's Dick…Secca Dick, do it and call back thanks.' _Sesshomaru hissed as he recalled not having any acquaintances named like that. He silently vowed he'd find the person responsible for playing a prank joke on this person. The next message played and Sesshomaru's claws glowed green until it started dripping down his desk and melting on his things at messages that was playing. Kagome giggled into her hand as she covered her mouth watching the scenes in his face go by like a movie. It was so fun getting under the youkai's skin. Sesshomaru then picked up his phone as he snarled at Kanna.

"Retrieve those phone calls, I'll see to it I'll answer to them…_personally._"

Kagome's eyes widened and she gulped as he placed down the phone. She silently prayed he didn't find out it was herShe then looked around and acted like she didn't do anything, whistling an innocent tune, which Sesshomaru picked up with his hearing. He looked up and groaned mentally at the one problem he forgotten for the moment. He glared at her noticing that look on that face. _She's done something…_

"What did you do?"

Kagome looked up to him with her eyes sparkling with the halo above her head, "Whatever do you mean Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's fist tightened as he stood up to give the spirit a piece of his mind. That was…until the phone called once more.

"Sir…you have a delivery."

Sesshomaru stood looking down at his phone, along with Kagome, who was now interested in this piece of information. Sesshomaru pressed the button that connected to Kanna's as Kagome floated over to Sesshomaru wondering if that was her delivery.

"What delivery?"

He waited until Kanna responded, "Delivery for 12 pizzas to you sir."

Kagome stared at the phone, until it was no more. She looked up to see Sesshomaru having to have pulled the phone from its cords and throw it across the room where it smashed into the wall and shattered into pieces. Kagome winced as she watched Sesshomaru march to his door and pulled the door from its hinges, seeing as it was locked and threw it back against the wall. Kagome followed the waving of the door with her eyes as Sesshomaru disappeared from the office. Kagome tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"OoO I wouldn't want to be him right now." Kagome smiled innocently.

SKSKSK

Arriving at the red bricked school, she watched as Rin unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car as soon as she opened the door. She grinned as she hugged Sango goodbye and ran to her friends, who stood waiting for her. Sango sighed as she watched Rin enter the school and disappear before turning to close the door and enter back into the car, to head for work. Sango started up her Mercedes LX and drove away from the school.

She kept her eyes on the rode, but her mind was off elsewhere… back to Rin's question. _'Onee-sama…when's okaa coming back?' _Sango felt a tear fall down her cheek as she stopped at a red light. She quickly wiped it away before it messed up her make-up. She breathed deeply and exhaled as the green light came. She knew Rin missed her okaa, and couldn't blame her, for she missed her too.

Five months since then and she couldn't give up the strength to tell Rin she was gone forever. It would tear the little girl apart.

She had told Rin, after the building exploded, that she escaped and was okay. Rin was relieved of this and therefore, waited for her to come back, so they could be a family. The only thing is, how could you tell an 8 year girl, that her soon-to-be adopted mom had risked her life to save hers and didn't live to be her official mother? Sango switched lanes and soon tears were slipping down her face. She couldn't hold it any longer. Her sight became blurry, that she had to park off the road. She placed her face between her hands and wept into it.

She might as well cry now. She couldn't cry in front of Rin, it'll bring up too much questions. Questions she didn't want to answer, seeing as enough she couldn't answer the question as to where and when her mother was coming back. Questions she didn't want to answer or fear the answers will hurt her as much as it hurts her.

No matter, how many times Rin asks, she must stay strong, after all she did keep it for 5 months now… Sango sighed as she pulled out her compact mirror out of her briefcase and smiled grimly. Her tears had ruined her make-up. She sighed as she wiped the smudge off and decided to leave her face plain for today. She placed away her mirror and started her car again. She looked at the time and winced at it. 8:55. Looks like she was gonna hear from Kaguya after all….

SKSKSK

Kagome skipped out of the room and looked out of the office to see a dominoes delivery guy holding 12 stakes of pizzas in one hand, and 3 bags in the other, which she assumed would be the Buffalo wings, sodas, and mozzarella sticks. She floated up to Sesshomaru's side and looked into delivery man's face to gasp at the sight of him. _He looks just like Sesshy! _

The man was an inch shorter than Sesshomaru and looked rougher looking. They both possessed the same eye color…well close enough, one ember and the other golden. Their hair color was the same, silver…well except Sesshomaru's was groomed and straight, the other was wavy and untamed. Sesshomaru had the body of a god, as this one looked like a…somewhat god. Sesshomaru was the full youkai, and by the looks of the dog ears, the other was a half one. Sesshomaru had that calm and gentlemen attitude. By the looks and act of this one…with his loud screaming, fowl language, and short temper, he'd go in the category of the opposite of gentlemen like. Ok…so he didn't look EXACTLY alike, nor do they act.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Someone ordered these damn pizzas and said to leave it to Sesshy on the 12th floor, I ain't leaving til someone pays up ya ass!" the guy growled, "Do you know how hard it is to get 12 pizzas, and whatever crap you ordered up 12 floors!"

Sesshomaru sighed as he pinched the pinched the bridge of his nose, "Inuyasha…we do have elevators…"

"I don't fucking care! What am I gonna do with 12 pies!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, "I do not care what you do with these 'pies', eat it for all I care."

Kagome crossed her arms and floated around Inuyasha. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her and watched as she observed Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt a chill around him and snapped around to look for the person. He scowled and turned back to Sesshomaru to see his eyes watching something.

"What the hell are you looking at fuck-face?"

Kagome poked at his chest, only to go through his stomach and into his heart. Inuyasha jumped and the pizzas started to wobble. Inuyasha gasped and tried to keep his balance and the pizzas straight. Inuyasha once again felt the chill as it started to poke him all over, causing him to shiver visibly. Sesshomaru watched in interested as Inuyasha started to wobble all over. Kagome grinned as she caught Inuyasha's ears and started rubbing at it. She 'awed' as he started to purr all the sudden. _Just like a wittle kitty! I wonder if it's the same for Sesshy…_ She turned to Sesshomaru, as she kept on rubbing.

"Tomodachi?"

"Iie."

"Koiishi?"

"Not in your life"

"Relative?"

"Possibly."

"Uncle?"

"Too young."

"Nephew?"

"Too stupid."

"Brother?"

"Half."

"OoOO I see."

Kagome giggled as she looked at the two, one being all business like with his Armani suit and business company, while the other was in a delivery uniform, working for a pizza restaurant.

Inuyasha stopped purring when he noticed the attention of the people on their floor that were poking their heads out of their cubicles to see what's going on. Inuyasha jumped away from the soft massage and scowled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru side glanced from Inuyasha to Kagome who was pouting with her arms crossed. He then turned back to his brother as he spoke.

"What the…I don't know what the hell is going on here Sesshomaru," he paused looking around him, "You got some freaky shit going on here, and I ain't staying."

Inuyasha placed down the 12 pizzas and bags by the secretary and ran for the elevator. Sesshomaru quirked at his sudden departing, though wasn't gonna complain. He then turned and headed back for his office when Kanna called out for him.

"Sir, the pizzas?"

Sesshomaru stopped for brief moment before answering, "Do want you want with them give it to these idiots for all I care."

Sesshomaru entered his office and heard cheers from behind him. He turned around and everything was quiet once more.

"Kanna, send for a new door and phone."

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru took the loose door and shut it behind him to silence the fools as they jumped out of their cubicles for a slice. He rested down on his chair and sat back as he raked his claw through his locks of hair. He closed his eyes to breathe for a moment before opening them to see Kagome in his face. He glared at her as she smiled sweetly at him.

"What now?"

Kagome floated in air as she lay on her chest with her hands at the sides of her head. She goofily smiled as she teased at him.

"Aww…that was so sweet of you Sesshy…sharing with your employees, I never knew."

Sesshomaru's eyes flared as he stood up. Kagome, thinking it was because of her teasing she backed away a little bit as she continued on. Sesshomaru walked around his desk and continued to advance forward and Kagome moving back little by little. When Kagome was at the wall, she was sat up into a sitting position as Sesshomaru tightened his fists.

"You actually have a heart in that little cold-"

"Repeat what you said earlier. "

"Eh?"

"I will not repeat, you wench."

"And you want me to repeat? Psh." She scoffed.

"Wench, unlike you I have power and authority unlike yourself."

Kagome scrunched up her nose, making a face at him, "Hpmf and here I said you had a heart, for doing something so sweet, you could be so insensitive! Sess..hy….OooO that…calling you Sesshy and I-uh oh."

"You made those prank calls, you made that delivery." He hissed.

Kagome nervously laughed as she looked around her for a way to escape. She then looked back to Sesshomaru's face that shown pure pain to come. She 'epped' and immediately covered herself for a defense with her arms as he gave a swipe at her, only to get air. She peaked through one eye that was closed and saw past her arms that she was still whole. She hit herself in the head, only to go through as she muttered, 'duh!' She grinned as she kissed her hand and blew it to Sesshomaru as she waved goodbye and jumped to faze into the other room. Sesshomaru punched the wall where Kagome was and silent cursed at her for her lack of a body.

Still leaning on his hand that had left a dent on the wall, he breathed deeply and straightened himself up. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat. He wasn't gonna act like his half-brother, even if it's an annoying pest of a ghost he's dealing with.

Turning himself back to his work that he had been neglecting for the past hour instead of 5 minutes, he resumed his work, without further interruptions from his employees or that accursed onna.

SKSKSK

"OoOoO this is most fun after all!" Shuku giggled as she clapped her hands in joy.

"Shuku, otou said, the Life Mirror was to be used to communicate with Kagome when needed. Not spy on people! You do enough as it is."

Shuku turned away from her amusement to pout at her aniki. She pointed to the mirror, but was still facing her brother as she protested, making excuses for her enjoyment.

"B-but…Niku-kun! Kagome might be calling us and we need to be ready if she is! What if she needs help and no one is there to answer her call?"

Nikushimi walked up to the mirror and gazed into it to see Kagome and Sesshomaru far off the corner of his office. He grinned to Shuku's interest as she grinned as well and watched along side. They watched as she jumped through the wall and Sesshomaru punched the wall, only to regain his posture after a few breaths. He waved at the mirror to change the image with his hand. He then went to see what Kagome was doing in the other room. He saw her manicuring her nails as she hummed happily, acting like nothing happened. He waved the mirror again to look at the mortals to see them rejoicing and feasting on their mortal foods eat in glee. Seeing enough, he waved the image away, back into a normal mirror and looked down to his imouto. He raised an eyebrow at her as she pouted, looking at the other way.

"Looks like she has everything under control."

Shuku stuck out her tongue at him, before storming out of the room. Niku chuckled as he left the room as well, leaving the mirror to glow if needed.

**Translations **

Onee-older sister

Okaa-mother

Otou-father

Aniki-older brother

Imouto-little sister

Onegai-please

Iie-no

Onna-woman

Youkai-demon

Ningen-human

Tomodachi-friend

Koiishi-lover/boyfriend/girlfriend

A/N: AHHH I hate short! Please don't hurt me! I'm currently on writer's block for the moment for 2 of my stories, since I'm putting my time on NMCNMF. I'll make it longer I swear it! T.T I only updated because certain, FRIENDS, kept nagging xD Awww I feel loved. Uhh Secca I borrowed from Mizu-san! Credit to her lots! xD Say Secca 5 times fast Muwhahahaa! And Gosunkugi is from Ranma ½ xD sugoi sugoi!

Revised! xD It just didn't seem right, since it was so quick! Uhh…I revised this like 5 times now? And I'm leaving it at that xD. Ja


	5. HiHo Master Fung Fortune Cokies Always

**Disclaimer: Say it with me! DG NO OWN INUYASHA! WAAHHH!**

_**A Second Chance**_

_**GO!**_

_**Hi-ho Master Fung, Fortune Cookies Always Wrong**_

Sango winced as her boss scolded her for tardiness and the consequences of it happening again. She sighed as she continued to nod her head and mutter, "Hai" or "Gomen ne, it won't happen again."

After hearing 10 minutes of her screaming, Sango headed out of her boss' office and heard the slam to the door behind her. Sango gritted her teeth as she turned and flicked up her middle finger at the door, wishing the door was transparent so it would get through to Kaguya's thick skull. Sango heard a chuckle behind her that she swiftly turned so fast, her hair flew and whacked her offender.

Sango's eyes grew big as she realized who she had whacked. Still rubbing his abused face, Miroku grinned as Sango immediately started apologizing.

"Oh my god, Miroku! Gomen! What are you doing here?"

Miroku chuckled, "I've been good, thanks Sango-koi."

Sango rolled her eyes as she turned away from the young man and headed out of hearing distance of her boss' office, which they still stood behind. Miroku followed her lead, as she led him to her office, where she immediately fell back in her chair and spun around it for a few times, before stopping before him and puffing a strand of hair out of her face.

Miroku cleared his throat and started off the conversation.

"I don't believe its custom for Tennyo, to be bidding goodbyes to doors with fingers, my dear."

"And I don't think its custom for Tashio, to have workers playing hookey when they're supposed to be _working._"

"Hey, the big man's on a nice day, pizza and soda and all, I think I should take advantage of it while I can." Miroku grinned as he leaned back against the wall. "Besides, I thought you like my visitations, do I bore you that fast?" a hint of hurt was in his voice.

Sango sighed as she ran her fingers through her loose hair and turned to her work. She started up her computer and shook her head.

"Sorry Miroku, unlike you, my day isn't sun in the shine kind of day. I was late again and "Boss Lady" gave me a mouthful, a deduction of pay, and a threat to my job." She rolled her eyes, as she logged in.

Miroku quirked his eyebrow, "It was because you were thinking of _her_ again, wasn't it?"

Sango then leaned back on her chair and looked up at the ceiling with her head leaning off the chair tilted up, silently, leaving his question hanging. Yet, Miroku knew better.

"Sango you know that was 5 months ago. I know you miss her but it's time to move on-"

"She asked me the question again." She interrupted.

Miroku quickly shut his mouth as he looked down to the young working girl as her eyes glistened in transparent tears. Sango, him, and _her_, went way back. Miroku was practically the one that introduced her and little Rin. And ever since that day 5 months ago, Miroku made it his daily routine to visit Sango and check up on her any time he had. Miroku sighed as he sat up straight and walked over to her. He turned her chair to face him as he bent down and kissed her lips, before kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands into his.

"Sango, look at me," He commanded softly.

Sango hesitantly stared on as if she hadn't have heard him, but obeyed anyway as she brought her head down from looking at the ceiling, back down to Miroku who was staring up at her. She sniffled and blinked away the tears before she started more water works.

"Rin's young, but she needs the truth. I understand you miss her, but Rin misses her too. Would it be fair to know that she's never coming back, while Rin holds that hope that she'll be back? Rin could have all that hope for all these years and then start loosing it when the realization that she's never coming back hits her, to the point she has no more hope. Would you want that?" he slowly explained.

"No, but-"

"Would _you_, want that, in her situation?"

"…."

A tear escaped her eye and trailed down her face. Miroku took one hand away from hers and wiped that tear away. He caressed her face as she looked away from his face and looked beyond him, to the wall behind him.

"It's not fair…," she whispered, "…taking away her hopes so soon…"

"She's going to learn the truth sooner or later Sango." Miroku said sternly as he stood up, "Better now than never…or else her questions will keep coming. Then what are you going to do?"

Sango's eyes hardened as she turned away from the wall and looked up at Miroku. Her eyes flashed with fire and determination in them that it seemed the tears were never there.

"So that's it?" she said slowly as she stood up as well to lean her head up a bit to face him, being a head shorter still even with heels on, "You think I should just come out and say, "Oh I'm sorry Rin, five months ago what was supposed to be your adopted mother, turned out that before she could adopt you, she sacrificed her life in order to save mine and your life, please forgive me for the sudden news!""

Sango stared at Miroku long and hard, watching his violet eyes turn from stern, to sad and soft. He sighed as the long tension and silence between them, passed.

"Sorta like that, I guess." He ran his hand through his hair, "I'm not good with these things." He grinned trying to lighten things up.

Sango stared at him in annoyance as she huffed and crossed her arms before sitting back down and turning her chair back to her computer.

"Well…neither am I, which is why it's easier said than done, especially when you're dealing with an 8-year-old."

"Glad that I'm not spilling the news then." He said in a teasingly manner.

Sango turned to him to give him an 'I-hate-you' look before turning away, "Why are you here again?"

She heard a slap sound behind her, assuming he just remembered his purpose.

"Ah yes….as much as I want to speak more emotional news about deceased friends and bitchy bosses, I have a boss of my own to take care of….particularly a Chinese take out order that was…" he looked to his watch and muttered, 'shit'. "…30 minutes ago. So I must take a rain check on our 'girl talk' my sweet, and talk to you, oh…say noon-ish?" he grinned as he pecked Sango on the cheek, feeling her eyes rolling.

"Whatever dude, get out." Sango pushed him away.

"Love you too!" Miroku waved as he then dashed out of Sango's cubicle.

Sango sighed deeply as she looked to her computer and stared at it. Her eyes wondered back to the wall that she had been staring at and looked to the picture there. Her eyes softened as she sighed at the two women in the picture with a little girl in the middle of the two, outside of a park. The girls were happy and carefree as they made silly poses. She looked to a particular woman to the right who was making a sweet smile at the camera. Pursing her lips together she whispered.

"Why'd you have to go..."

SKSKSK

Tapping his fingers on the green marble of the counter, he growled lowly as he watched the hands of the clock across from him, tick by. He heard the giggles and the ooes and awes from the spirit girl as she poked through people in the restaurant, making them shiver. Floating around and playing with the Chinese lanterns and decorations, blowing invisible air at it. When she noticed the air she blew wasn't going through, she scrunched her face and waved her hand furiously at it, making it somewhat move, making her cheer gleefully.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he growled at the slow people who seemed to be taking their time getting his order ready, when it was supposed to be done 20 minutes ago. He originally sent Miroku to get it, but after 20 minutes of waiting for his order, he got tired and was hungry and went to get it himself. Muttering the rest of the way out of his office about him and having him fired one of these days.

He wasn't about to go as low and order that greasy food his employees were eating. Yet he was hungry and decided to settle for Chinese. And since Miroku wasn't back, he had an excuse to leave and have some time to himself, without _her_ around. He looked around and headed for a break for the elevator. It had been quiet since she had made her escape through the wall and was grateful for that, hoping it would last longer, even as much as never seeing her again. But then again, he wasn't as lucky as he pushed the button for going down and entered the lift and had it close behind him. He turned around with his eyes closed and sighed in relief of the silence, until he opened them, to see into the deep blue and the transparent girl that only he could see. If you looked at him from the outside, he was menacing with anger as he stared at the smiling girl. While in the inside….

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Where ya going?" she said in a sing-song, childish voice.

"Away." He answered.

"Away where?"

"Away from here."

"From the elevator?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"From you."

"Aww…that's not a nice thing to say!" she pouted.

"Then what is a nice thing to say?" he sighed as he watched the lights blink the descending numbers.

"That I'm nice and cute and sweet, and that you like my company…."

"Lying is wrong, is it not?"

"Yep!"

"Then why would I say those things." He coolly said as he exited the lift with her gaping at him as Kagome floated behind him.

"You're mean!"

"And you're annoying, but you don't see me complaining." Sesshomaru muttered as he passed the entrance secretary and exited the building.

Sesshomaru entered his car and headed off with Kagome sitting next to him as she continued to pout angrily with her arms crossed, sitting back in the chair, like a child not getting their way. When they arrived at the Chinese restaurant, Sesshomaru had originally sent Miroku; he locked his car and went in, with Kagome trailing behind him. He walked up to the Chinese man, behind the counter. His back was to Sesshomaru, so he cleared his throat to get his attention. The man didn't respond, getting Sesshomaru annoyed. Again, Sesshomaru cleared his throat but a bit louder. And still no response. Just when he was going to shout to turn his damn self around and get his order then have him fired, the man turned around and sudden noticed his presence.

The man smiled and bowed his head as he then said.

"Welcom tu King Chef, how mah I elp yuu?" he said in a loud voice.

Sesshomaru glared at the man and answered, "I made an order 20 minutes ago, under Tashio."

He waited as the man continued to smile. He stood with his short black hair and his red kimono with black dragons, his arms in his sleeves as he bowed his head again.

"Welcom tu King Chef, how mah I elp yuu?" he repeated louder.

Sesshomaru's patience was warring thin as he gritted his teeth. He could hear the spirit girl snickering beside him as the Chinese man smiled.

"I told you, I ordered 20 minutes ago, and I won't repeat again!" Sesshomaru said dangerously.

Sesshomaru watched as the man smiled and bowed his head once more.

"Welcom tu King Chef, how mah I-"

Sesshomaru's patience snapped causing him to lean forward and grab the man's shirt as he snarled at him as he continued to smile. Sesshomaru bared his teeth to frighten him and tightened his grip as he continued.

"-elp yuu?"

Sesshomaru was about to lash out in anger at the guy, when a young girl who was coming from the back, turned to see the situation in hand. She gasped as she rushed to the man's side and bowed her head a dozen of times to Sesshomaru, muttering her apologies to him and the people around him, who were now staring at the 3.

"I'm very sorry sir. Master Fung, is deaf." She explained.

Sesshomaru snorted as he stood back straight, letting go of the man and smoothed out his suit. He heard Kagome mutter, 'then why is he at the counter, idiot.' Sesshomaru smirked at her retort, but then turned back to his blank face as the young girl, signed for Master Fung to go back and help out there. She then turned to Sesshomaru and sighed.

"Your order sir?"

"I have an order under Tashio." He answered tiredly for the 3 time in the last 5 minutes.

"Right away sir."

The girl turned away and hurried off with his order. Five boring minutes later, she retrieved his order and Sesshomaru paid her off, not caring for the change. Not that they deserved it, but because he was tired of the place, and wasn't going to deal with Chinese ever again. At least…him going to get it that is.

Heading back to work, he proceeded with ignoring his employees and returned back to his haven room of the building. He tossed the food on his table and sat back in his chair rubbing his temples.

"Never again…am I going there." He muttered.

"Aww there, there Sessho! At least she gave you fortune cookies!" Kagome chirped as she fazed her head into the bag of food.

"Joy." Sesshomaru grumbled as he continued rubbing his temples.

After the effects of his headache temporarily went away, he sat up and took out the take-out boxes of his food and a pair of chopsticks. And just when Sesshomaru was about to eat a piece of his shrimp, the door to his office was slammed opened wide and in, rushed Miroku with a brown take-out bag.

"I've got the-"Miroku stopped and stared as Sesshomaru stared at him with a dangling shrimp inches from his mouth, "…Chinese…."

"……"

Sesshomaru placed the shrimp in his mouth and placed some rice with it as he arched an eyebrow at Miroku, who looked like he was lost.

"You're eating Chinese…."

"Oh really?"

"And I'm holding Chinese…."

"Don't you feel special."

"…that you've ordered…"

"40 minutes ago."

"So I went there for nothing and dealt with a deaf cashier, just to get food for someone that already has their food."

"Looks like it."

"…."

"….."

"I'm just going to go."

"Good idea."

Miroku headed out of the office, closing the wide open door behind him as Sesshomaru finished off his Chinese. He threw away the containers and went back to work with Kagome baffled what occurred the last minute ago.

"Wow…now that's dumb." She grinned.

"Hardly, that would be reserved for you wench."

Kagome scrunched her nose as she turned to Sesshomaru who was busy with his work. She then stared at the neglected take-out bag that contained fortune cookies that were her favorite when she was still with the living.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome as he acted as if he didn't hear her. Doing this for 5 minutes, until he grew tired of the burning holes Kagome was giving him as she stared intently on him for her answer. He looked up and followed her eyes to the bag left alone. Looking to his watch, he sighed as he took hold of the bag and brought it in front of him. He heard the silent cheers of glee from the spirit as he grabbed at random the nearest wrapped cookie in his hand and pulled it out. He opened the plastic and cracked the cookie in two. He threw the cookie in his mouth and threw the small scroll of paper waver down on his desk as he presumed his work. Kagome scowled at him as she floated and tried to read the parchment that was still rolled.

"Read it!"

"Iie."

"Dooshite?"

"Why should I?"

"Because that's the point! Why else call it 'Fortune Cookies!'"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Onegai!"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched as Kagome began to make her puppy dog face with her puckering lips. _I do not find that cute…I do not find that cute…I find that adorable-…NO! I do not find that adorable in ANY WAY! _Sesshomaru scowled as swatted the spirit away as she began to poke him, since her face wasn't making any effect.

"Come on! Don't you want to hear your future?" she pestered.

"Iie, now leave me alone."

"But its fun!"

"It's fake."

"It's from China."

"China town, by American ningens that just sit in the back room of the store typing annoying some phrases."

"Aww….really, you've crushed my dream!"

"Your welcome, and just for the record, they do the same thing for those Popsicle sticks."

"NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE FUNNY JOKES!"

"Baka…"

Kagome began to weep as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat back. He took the piece of paper and read the paper. He glanced at the side of his eye to see Kagome dry-free of any weeping and curiously reading the paper.

_You will find true love with the one you hate most. _

"Soooo….who do you hate most?"

Sesshomaru crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. He picked up his pen and began to write as Kagome floated in front of his desk with her face up in his, staring at him, never blinking. She harrumphed and began to hum, knowing it would annoy him. Looking to his watch, she silently counted as she watched him grit his teeth, as she continued to hum.

_Go_

_Shi_

_San_

_Ni_

_Ichi…_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sesshomaru found himself standing up with his eyes twitching as he saw he had company at the door, with his head poking in only.

"Alright, alright don't got to be all PMSing about it!" Miroku huffed as he slowly closed the door. "But just so you know, Minamoto-san called and wants to make an appointment, to start working on the new mall where the shelter was at." Was all he said before he closed the door completely once more.

Slowly descending to his seat, Sesshomaru gripped his fisted hands together tightly and slowly took deep breaths, counting backwards in his head before he exploded. _Ju, ku, hachi, shichi-_

"That's it Sesshy…deep breaths. In and out, in and out…good." Kagome grinned as she patted his head only to have it faze through and bring up his headache once more.

_roku, go-_

_Never again…will I get Chinese…damn you deaf people…damn you fortune cookies always being wrong…_

_**Dictionary**_

**Hai-yes**

**Iie-no**

**Onegai-please**

**Dooshite-Why**

**Gomen ne-sorry**

**Ichi-one**

**Ni-two**

**San-three**

**Shi-four**

**Go-five**

**Roku-six**

**Shichi-seven**

**Hachi-eight**

**Ku-nine**

**Ju-ten**

**Ningen-human**

**Baka-idiot**

**Koi-love**

A/N: Alright there it is. Chapter 5….not my best and certainly not the greatest, but it'll do. I'm trying to give little bits and pieces as to what happened 5 months ago without spoiling it all right away. And I know what you're thinking, and all I can tell you is, that it's not who you're assuming. Confusing yes, but it will be revealed in all in good times. And the happenings with Sesshomaru and Kaguya meeting and Kagome playing matchmaker is gonna come up soon, I haven't forgotten that. And don't worry; I plan to give pranks during then as well. Hehe!


	6. Lights, Cameras, Crap oO

A/N: Man, my brain feels itchy. I guess it's because of the spider webs in it for not updating this story, ne? Haha. Sorry. / not so proud with this chapter…I find it a bit crappy.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

_**A Second Chance**_

_**Roku**_

_**Lights, Cameras…Crap o.O**_

Dark mystifying eyes narrowed, looking back and forth as he slowly crept. Like a burglar being stealth and sly trying to reach his goal, his back glided along the wall as he moved, trying to blend in with the shadows, trying to be one with the wall. When he reached the corner of the hall, he quickly turned it and looked back and forth to see if the coast was clear, before putting his hand over his mouth, making a chur sound with his mouth, and then muttered into it.

"Lil Sex Kami to Big Asshole, do you read me? Lil Sex Kami to Big Asshole come in…chhurr…"

When he heard no response, his eye twitched. He looked back to his lingering behind groupie, taking their time heading down his way. He huffed as waited for them to reach him before he brought his hand back to his mouth once more to make the sound again.

"Chhurrr…I repeat! Lil Sex Kami to Big Asshole…do you _read_ me!" he hissed into his hand.

"Iie." He dryly responded.

Seiai pouted, "This is why your spy name is Big Asshole, ya asshole."

The said kami, walked passed by Seiai and looked over his shoulder to his otouto, "Hontou? And here I thought it meant something else that's bigger." He slyly remarked as he looked his brother up and down before turning away once more.

Seiai straightened up from where he stood and put his thumb and forefinger on his firm chin and his other hand on his hip, seemingly to be thinking about his older brother's words. His eyebrows tucked together in deep concentration for a few seconds before he fully understood the meaning of his words. His eyes widened and looked down and frowned, as he looked back up to his departing siblings.

"Oi hentai! Not what I meant!"

Meiyo pushed past the doors leading into the room that held the Life Mirror, the source that allowed them to peer down to the living Earth people from below. Following after him, his twin sister and younger otouto, Awareni, came after; stopping on each side of him as he stood in front, gazing into and surrounding the glowing mirror. Seiai then stumbled into the room and panted as he bent down to catch his breath, his hands on each of his knees as he tried to catch his breath. After a few moments, he then stood up, headed over to his older siblings, and tried looking over his aniki's shoulder to see the mirror as well. Meiyo waved his hand over the glowing mirror and the clear glass mirror soon blurred into a swirling of colors as an image started to come forth. The image broke into a clear outlook on the chaotic spirit that was running out of an office followed by a steamed Sesshomaru that had pushed roughly aside his closed doors that lead into his so called sanctuary, and followed after the manically laughing girl that was fazing through people's bodies and cubicles to get away from the youkai. Sesshomaru passed the shivering people, who were looking back and forth to see what was the cause of that feeling that passed through them and why their boss was so angered. The images were so vivid, it was if they were standing in the office themselves, observing this odd moment in person. Seiai laughed as he leaned on Meiyo's shoulder for support, only to be shrugged off as his aniki turned and went stalking for the door. Seiai was the only one to turn back and wonder of his sudden change of mood.

"Oi, oi! Where are ya going?" Seiai pranced after the elder child.

"That wench isn't doing her job, she's just making it worst." He monotonously growled as he reached for the doors, only to be blocked by Seiai.

Seiai's body had stiffened. He figured that his aniki was going to go to their otou to speak about Kagome's mission. But she needed time; he needed time…So he jumped between the raging brother and the exiting door. Seiai's eyes narrowed equally to Meiyo's as he gritted his teeth and the words that followed out of it.

"I don't have time for you, step aside you pest."

"Iie, you pompous prat! You're not giving her enough time!"

"Time? You dare defend her by saying she needs time! You saw what I saw and that certainly isn't doing what she was sent and intended to do! If you ask me, she's wasting it on fooling and gallivanting around! What is she trying to accomplish by angering him further?" he hissed, "I'm taking it into my own hands now. And _father_ will hear it!"

"Now that's not fair! Kagome just wants to have a little bit of fun…" Seiai's glare hardened. "In the agreement we said she had all the time to do it and could spend as much time on Earth as long as she does the job!" he countered.

"And when does she plan to accomplish this Seiai! 10 years? A century? …or perhaps millennia! You forget Sesshomaru is a youkai! He can live as long!"

Meiyo glared heatedly at his otouto, who continued to stand in his way, with his arms outstretched from advancing any further. He then hand a hand on the Love Kami's shoulder and pushed him aside. Seiai, not as strong as his brother, was carelessly pushed to the floor and away from Meiyo's way. Meiyo then opened the door, but just as he was about to exit, Seiai jumped and clutched onto his leg.

"Iie! I won't let you!" he childishly screeched and bit into his leg.

Meiyo tried to get out the door, but then noticed he had additional weight on his left leg that he wasn't able to move and the arising pain on said leg. He looked down to his otouto to see him holding onto and gnawing at his leg tightly, prepared to make his trip to the high kami tiring and difficult by means necessary. He scowled at how childish Seiai was acting and tried shaking the kami off him.

"Baka! And you call yourself a kami! Get off me this instant or I shall-"A melodious laughter broke through the arguing brothers' dispute.

Both brothers turned to the source, to see their sister standing next to Awareni, laughing softly at the mirror before her. Clearly something was very amusing to make the megami laugh. Eiko rarely laughed.

"What is so funny?" Meiyo demanded to his twin.

Eiko turned slightly to look at her older twin, but turned back to the mirror a few seconds after to watch on, not answering his question which only furthered to anger him. Meiyo growled as he then used his strength to drag back to his other siblings, who amusingly continued to watch. Seiai, who too was curious, but didn't want to take that chance to satisfy his curiosity if it meant giving Meiyo a chance to escape to their otou. Seiai felt his brother move and instantly put down all his weight on him, gripping harder to stop him. His eyes closed tightly and his face was scrunched up as he did so, not seeing where they were going until his brother stopped moving. Seiai slowly opened his eyes, hoping they haven't reached their otou, but was surprised and happy to look up and see his two older siblings and the Life Mirror above him. He then turned his attentions to the mirror where the evil-minded spirit ran a muck of trouble in the living world.

SKSKSK

Sesshomaru's headache intensified ten fold as she beat into his skull and through it to his brain. He figured he'd eventually die from a "mysterious" concussion, or from being mad with his ghost. So, to prevent that…Sesshomaru stood up with his twitching left eye and an evil smirk tugging his lips as he glared menacingly at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened a bit as she nervously laughed at how he was looking at her. She looked back and forth from her left and right before bursting into a fully contagious grin, where she then sprinted slowly out of the office, yelling, 'See ya Sesshy!' behind her, before she going into matrix mode. Sesshomaru growled loudly as he quickly stalked after as Kagome yelled, 'Aaahhhhhh' and fazed through the closed doors. She then flipped as she fazed through by-standing people, who shuddered as she fazed out of their bodies. She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru reaching out for her. She 'epped' as she then made like Road Runner being chased by Wiley Coyote and zoomed passed everyone. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and stomped his foot as he shouted.

"Chikusho!"

Everyone turned to Sesshomaru in a shocked manner. It was quiet. _Stare _Sesshomaru noticed the silence and looked around him to see his employees staring at him in a confused and baffled way. His left eye twitched once more as he narrowed his eyes and barked out at them.

"I don't pay you to be staring all day! Get back to work!"

Watching them jump, everyone that was in their cubicles turned back to typing on their computers and people that were just standing around and happened to be in that floor for no reason, made themselves look useful by grabbing onto anything they could grab on and walked away from their boss, acting like they knew what they were doing. Sesshomaru ran his hand through his silver locks, sighing, before walking off to search for his prey.

SKSKSK

Kagome looked out of the stall that she had ducked into to hide from Sesshomaru. She snickered as she silently praised and patted herself on the back for her quick thinking. That peanut with a stick up his ass would never think to look in here, considering she was a girl and girls don't go into male bathrooms… And also the fact that this was the first place she saw and ducked into without knowing it. But now as she hid in a closed stall, she snickered as she patiently waited, not knowing when to show herself, after since she thoroughly pissed Sesshomaru on a new level. _Hmm…I'll give him 10 minutes…._

As she was contemplating this thought, the sound of the men's door being swiftly slammed open and the scuttling of doors being opened, until hers was opened, then closed. Kagome was deep in thought, that not in the sight of the adviser of the President of the company or the sound of him pulling down his pants, got through her mind, until he sat on the toilet seat and moaned in satisfaction as a loud splash was ringing through her head. Kagome looked down and her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped as a loud sound emitted from it. Though silent to the unknowingly adviser on the white porcelain seat below her and everyone else in the building, her loud screech was bouncing and ringing off the walls, as she first experienced what girl's should _never_ see.

_Okay…Kagome…don't freak…don't freak…by kami, DON'T freak! …who's freaking? I'm NOT freaking? …Just a bit disgusted…no…wait…a WHOLE lot of disgust…ok. Whom I kidding? The dude is sitting on the pot, taking a dump! Who wouldn't freak! GAH! Ew, ew, ew! There are things in life that shouldn't be seen…and THIS is one of those times! …and did I forget to mention- EEWWWW!_

She closed her eyes and believed she fainted at the sight. When she opened her eyes, she blinked and saw herself facing the stall door. She shook her head and moaned. Not only was the sight disturbing, she thought the gods were torturing her to be able to smell now. If she wasn't dead, she was sure to die from that stench.

_Mou…what the hell did this guy eat! Did he eat something dead? Or perhaps…the stick that's in Sesshy's ass?_

Just as she was shaking out of her musing, suddenly, her door was slammed open. Kagome's eyes went straight up to the intruding person, only to see none other than Sesshomaru, himself, holding his ringing ears, and was squinting his eyes in disgust at her.

"Ahh! Sesshomaru-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Houshi, urusai and get back to work," he looked away as his hands went from his ears to his nose.

"Eh? I'm not-"Kagome then looked down to see herself in a ningen body, she flipped the hands that were on her lap to see if it was real.

She then looked passed Sesshomaru to see a mirror directly in front of her, showing herself in the ningen, Miroku's body squatting down on the seat, pants down to ankles. She must've fazed unconsciously into his body without knowing it when she fainted. She then looked up to Sesshomaru, who was glaring at her while holding his hand to his face, clearly to cover his sensitive nose from the horrid smell…she didn't blame him. She was surprised he could last this long. No _one_ could last this long, whether your ningen, youkai…or in her position, spirit.

"I mean-how can _I_, get back to work, when I can't even do my business in privacy!" Kagome's manly voice snapped at Sesshomaru.

Kagome inwardly smirked as Sesshomaru's confusion turned into a frown. He looked disgustedly at "Miroku" and turned away.

"Be quick with it, or I'm deducting each minute you waste." He snarled as he slammed the stall door behind him.

"Ay, ay Cappyton!" she shouted at him, only to receive a warning growl in return.

Before Sesshomaru left, Kagome knew she heard him say, 'Damn that wench, I knew I heard her scream from here.' Kagome then heard the other door entering into the male's bathroom close, indicating Sesshomaru had left. Kagome sighed as she then looked down in disgust at Miroku's mess.

"Eewww! Gross, gross! Duuudeee! What did you eat man?" she tried cleaning the man's behind, until a wicked idea came into her mind. _Hmmm…_

SKSKSK

Kagome strutted out of the stall and out of the men's bathroom. Her head held up high as she grinned like an idiot, as if saying 'Yea…I got some.' People standing near as she passed fainted as she passed by and others gagged as they muttered, 'Shit! What's that smell?' or 'who shitted!'

Kagome tilted her head up to passing people like she was a gangster as if saying, 'Sup, Yea, how you doing?' She grinned and almost felt bad for Miroku, for going through her prank and humiliating himself without any warning. She then headed for Sesshomaru's office. She passed his secretary, who took one whiff and held her hand to her nose as she rushed away from her desk for some air. Kagome played it off and said,

"Don't mind if I do…"

She then barged into Sesshomaru's office and looked around for the asswipe, only to find his office clear of any Sesshomaru. She pouted, but quickly changed to an evil smirk as then slowly closed the door behind her and rubbed her hands in a maniac manner like she was plotting something deviously evil, which she was.

_I always told him his room was too dark…Won't Sesshomaru like his new "decorated room"…_

SKSKSK

'_But sir! This is a one time special! You and your lovely lady would love the scenery and meal we've prepared for couples such as-"_

"I don't care, I want as I requested and that's final." Clicking off the off button, the voice dead out into silent.

Sesshomaru sighed as he pinched the tip of his nose while sitting in a black plush chair with his eyes closed. After 30 minutes of humiliating himself in front of his employees of his out of character ways, busting into his adviser while he was taking a dump, and having to deal with an arranged dinner reservations for him and Kaguya from a clearly gay man who wouldn't stop being so persistent in asking if they like the couple deluxe special, so they could make plans for the new coming mall, he was exhausted. He sat back and tried to calm himself and look at the bright side.

_Thirty damn minutes of no spirit girl…thirty minutes of no spirit girl….thirty minutes of no-_wait…thirty minutes of not keeping track of that wretched girl means she was up to something. And knowing her, all those 30 minutes and not knowing, had given her enough time to get it through. Especially after her pizza and phone pranks…who knows what next she had in store for him? Sesshomaru immediately jumped to his feet and headed out of his meeting office in resided for a good 30 minutes of peace and headed back up the elevator. He patiently waited inside the lift as he watched in sheer boredom of the red glowing ascending numbers and listened the so-called soothing elevator music…_Note to Self: Change elevator music…_Just as he reached his floor, the smell assaulted his nose before the doors could slide open. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. If the smell was this bad with the elevator closed, who knows what it'll be like when it's op-_DING! _Sesshomaru quickly put up his sleeve to his nose as the awful smell bombarded into the lift. Sesshomaru hissed as he exited the lift and it closed behind him. He looked around him to see the top floor quiet and abandoned. He narrowed his eyes at the battle field before him. Many of his employees were knocked out lying on the floor with dizzy swirls in their eyes. There were no survivors. That might explain why there was so many youkai down in lower floors…. Sesshomaru's eyes flared as he thought of one person who could've done such a thing…._Damn that wench!_

Sesshomaru walked forward, and tried to find the strongest scent. Where there was the strongest scent, there was the spirit girl. Turning the corner, he rolled his eyes at how typical the girl was. He continued to hold his sleeve to his nose as reached his secretary's desk. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear, with his shoulder holding the phone to his ear as his free hand dialed the required numbers, while his other was occupied with holding his sensitive nose. He listened to the phone ring a few times before someone picked up. Not waiting for the person to answer, he commanded.

"Air the building out, do whatever you have to do, just do it!" he hissed.

Sesshomaru heard the receiving end squeaked in response and he hanged up. Banging the phone down to its cradle, he then headed to his door to endure the wrath of the wretched spirit girl. He took the handle of his door and turned it slowly. He pushed it open and walked through without fear; until the sight shocked him….urmm…blinded him.

SKSKSK

Kagome sat in the chair opposing Sesshomaru's. She snickered at the thought of seeing his face once she got a load of her prank. The sudden sound of a loud bang from outside made her jump a bit in surprise that he'd get here this quick. But she kept her smile on anyways.

_Come Sesshy! Come to your master! Muwhahaha!_

She turned her head, watching slowly as the door opened and being pushed forward, cuing in the stoic Sesshomaru, holding one hand to the door knob and the other too his nose as he saw the sight before him. Or…didn't. Sesshomaru's hand on the door quickly went from the knob to covering his eyes at the blinding lights that were flashing around the room. He turned his head to look for the girl, but only saw a shadowy figure to his far left. She had to hold back the laughter that wanted to come forth, but settled for a smile.

Sesshomaru entered and tried squinting to take out the amount of light directed at him. From what he could barely see, the girl did nothing to his walls or flooring, except light the place. And if she did, then he couldn't smell anything with that horrid smell still overpowering his sense of smell. He then turned to the said girl…urmm guy, who sat with his legs crossed and hands folded in a gentlemen like manner, he looked to his face to see sunglasses over his eyes, which explains why he wasn't affected by the blaring lights…so not Miroku, it has to be her.

"Mr. Tashio. We've missed you." She grinned repeating a line she saw in a movie.

"Turn down the lights," he growled.

"Aww dooshite? I told you it was too dark here." She grinned.

Sesshomaru saw her evil glint in Miroku's violet eyes. He looked around his room and headed toward his desk, looking for anything that could pop up at him in case she did more than lightening. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something the matter…boss?" she smirked.

Sesshomaru snapped his attention to her and narrowed his eyes into slits, "Cut the act wench, I know you possess that fool's body."

Kagome put her hand up to her heart, "Why…Sesshomaru I'm hurt….after all we've been through these passed few days, you still refer to me as wench. I thought you loved me!" she then added the cracked tone in her voice.

"Urusai and tell me what you have done," Sesshomaru snarled as he stood up behind his desk looking dead at her, "And what is that smell."

"Other than putting lights…betsuni," she breezily remarked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as Sesshomaru gave her that 'I don't believe you' look. She then looked down to her lap that lay her folded hands. She disinterestedly started to fiddle with them to pass the time.

"Eh…not much. I didn't mean to possess his body, but hey, it was fun while it lasted." She grinned, "But seriously…I don't know what the hell this dude ate, but whatever it was he better not eat it again. And besides, I wasn't about to clean his shit." She scoffed.

"Wench get out of his body this instant or I shall-"

Sesshomaru then heard a moan come from the male in front of him. He glared at him, wondering if that was truly that baka Miroku back to himself or Kagome still acting up. He looked over Miroku's head to see Kagome yawning as she floated about on her back with her arms folded behind her head. She rolled her eyes when she saw him raising his eyebrows at her.

"You know how long I had to put up with that smell? I'm surprised I didn't die again."

Sesshomaru inwardly chuckled and had to agree with her on that one. Not that he was ever going to admit that. He then looked back down from Kagome to Miroku who began to speak up as himself.

"Man…I'm _never _eating Chinese ever again." Miroku shook his head and sniffed before his face scrunched up at the smell, "WOOO! Who broke air!" he laughed as he looked up to see Sesshomaru glaring icily at him.

He looked around him, noticing it was just him and Sesshomaru in his office. Miroku then blinked at Sesshomaru before he broke into down into a fit of laughter.

"Wh-whoa…Se-Sesshomaru! I don't know if youkai do that-No disrespect…b-but if ya gonna pass gas, don't do it here…and how exactly did I get here?" he laughed as he took off the sunglasses and wiped the tears that were spilling from his eyes from laughing so hard.

Miroku then looked up again, but quickly covered his eyes as the light inflicted his eyes immediately.

"Ittai! Kami Sesshomaru! I know your room was dark and needed serious lighting to it, but come on! This is over doing it man." Miroku laughed, he then noticed in his hands the reason why he had sunglasses over his eyes.

Miroku placed the sunglasses back over his eyes and looked up to Sesshomaru in time to see him smirk at him. Sesshomaru smirking…this made Miroku's eye twitch. Not a good sign. He immediately frowned as he realized his dilemma.

_Did…I over do it this time? _

Sesshomaru stalked around his desk and grabbed Miroku by the cuffs of his shirt from behind and dragged him to his door. Miroku, being froze and confused, didn't make an attempt to move, until the door opened and Sesshomaru threw him out of his office. Sesshomaru smirked as he stared down at his adviser that sat on the floor laying on his hands for support as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Houshi…Youkai don't "pass gas" unlike ningens…but I suggest you take matters into your hands when it's more than "gas" if you know what's good for yourself." He said musingly as he shut his door once that was said.

Once his doors were shut, Sesshomaru then heard his air vents being set on and the polluted air being sucked up into them and a yell that followed after. Apparently, Miroku had sniffed himself and noticed that smell was coming from himself to be shrieking like an idiot and his shoes clattering behind him as he ran to the bathroom. Sesshomaru's lips twitched up to a smile as he closed his eyes and headed back to his desk. Kagome obviously saw this to be awing.

"Aww…Sesshy happy, Sesshy happy." She chanted happily as she poked him.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he sat down in his seat. Kagome bit her lip as she cheered inside for her accomplished mission of the day. Mission: Make Sesshomaru smile and Prank-Successful! She gave herself another pat on the back.

Sesshomaru thought he felt his seat feel squishy, but shook it off as he adjusted his seating. He looked up to see Kagome floating up in his face, lying on her stomach with her head plopped up with her palms faced up under her chin, she seemed to still have that evil look on her face. Sesshomaru's eye twitched again.

"Leave me in peace, it's enough you wasted an hour's worth of work." He sighed dejectedly.

Kagome pouted and tilted her head as she saw that he looked a bit tired. She snickered as she decided to "leave" him in peace for the mean time.

Sesshomaru thought he was going to have to argue once more with her, just to get rid of her, but surprisingly once again, she sighed and sat up from her floating and headed for the door.

"Fine! But I'm doing this only because I'm a _nice_ and_ reasonable_ person! Unlike some people I know!" she harrumphed.

She then waved at Sesshomaru and then laughed wickedly as she fazed through the wall, leaving Sesshomaru once more. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows as he then put down his pen and knew she would never be that easy to get rid off….Something was up…And those damn lights were hurting his eyes! Sesshomaru growled as he slammed down his hands down on his table and made to stand up, but stopped when he felt resistance. Sesshomaru closed his golden irises as he tapped his claw finger harshly on his mahogany table, gritting his teeth as his clothes remain to stick to the material of his chair. He breathed in and out deeply, before breathing in heavily and exhaling,

"WEEEEEENNNCCCCCCCHHHHH!"

SKSKSK

Seiai was rolling with laughter, along with the heartily chuckles from Awareni and soft smiles from Eiko. Seiai had longed stood up to watch the show, not caring anymore if Meiyo went to their father if it meant having to leave and miss Kagome's amusing nature. Seiai's laughter had died to low chuckles as his eyes secretly glanced at his aniki, secretly seeing his face still hard and cold, but his eyes giving himself away as they watched in pure merriment. Seiai smiled as he turned to his other older siblings who had too glanced up to their older aniki. Eiko was the first to turn back to the joyous living world Kagome was receding in and lightly mumbled.

"Do you…still doubt her?"

Meiyo's crossed arms dropped to his sides as he gazed at Kagome snickering as she fazed her head through the wall to entertain herself with Sesshomaru's antics to get out of his glued seat while being blinded by the lights. He observed the cold youkai to see his cold demeanor slowing melting. And the simple fact the cold-hearted one had genuinely smiled, brought a spark of hope into him. Meiyo shrugged as he turned and walked away from the group.

"Only time can tell…we shall see until then."

_**Translations**_

Aniki-Older brother

Ane-ki- Older sister

Otouto-Younger brother

Otou-father

Kami-God

Megami-goddess

Youkai-Demon

Ningen-Human

Hentai-pervert

Baka-idiot/fool

Iie-no

Chikusho-Damn

Oi-Hey

Ittai-ow

Betsuni-Nothing

Dooshite-why

Hontou-Really

Urasai-Shut up

A/N: Ah bummer. To tell the truth, I'm a bit rushing here with chapters, because I'm going to leave for Las Vegas for a week. Yea, yea it's only a week, but I'm still lazy as ever. So, be patient and deal with me for the moment, kay? Not really that humorous, but that's me. Not in a funny


	7. Dinner with Cruella Devil

A/N: Pounds head to wall: Gomen, gomen. !!! I have been a very, VERY bad authoress to my poor lovely readers. And I apologize for neglecting and procrastinating and lying about saying I'm gonna update in so-so time, and don't do it. : Sob: You may throw tomatoes and shoes and whatever you possess from the peanut gallery. I accept thy punishment. : Pause: Annywaaay. I've re-read my story and found inspiration that I've lost these past two years, and will start writing again. Again, you have my deepest apologies for the wait my dear readers. And without further ado, here we goooo. !!!!!!

_**A Second Chance**_

_**Shichi**_

_**Dinner with Cruella Devil**_

"Taijya! How's this one?!"

"It looks perfect on you, Minamoto-san. Just like a movie star," She automatically responded in a dull voice for the umpteenth time that next morning.

Sango grumbled irritably at having to spend the last two hours in her boss' office, just staring at her try on numerous tight dresses, nauseous revealing ones, down-right hilarious ones that she dared not even giggle to and absolutely horrendous things that can't be even considered a dress.

She thought the gods had just killed her two hours ago, when she just had to be in her office, and just had to run out of ink, so she had to go to the storage room, and she just had to pass her boss' office along the way to the storage room, where she just had to be getting out of her office and grabbed the nearest person to model on what dress to wear for her "date" with Tashio this evening.

She grimaced at her luck, at first thinking this was a way to get off time on not working and just comment on the dress if they looked good or not; until she started screeching her head off at every comment that seemed "bad" to her, like if the dress looked too puffy on her, or if it looked to big on her, or too flashy for her. She even started threatening to fire her, if she made another "Minamoto-san, that's too tight for you," thinking it was an insult indicating that she's fat. So, Sango sighed and started looking through the latest Cosmopolitan that was on her boss' desk, repeating the same responses along the lines, "Oh you look so lovely, boss". "You make models jealous with that," or "You'll knock him dead for sure." …literally for that last one. And not in a good way either.

"Mmm, I like this one, how about you-Taijya, Pay attention!" Kaguya was admiring her reflection in the mirror, when she turned to get her advisor's opinion, only to see her not giving her the slight attention.

Sango sighed as she looked up, and immediately regretted it as she bit her lip back from the laugh that was fighting to come out.

She looked like some crazed prostitute that got ran over by a herd of hairy Dalmatians. With her wild crazed midnight black hair, she was wearing a white fur coat with black spots over the neck and hand cuffs lined with red silk fabric underneath it; beneath the coat, a tight black velvet dress that came above the knee, with a V-neck showing some cleavage, and four-inch high black heels, that made her look like she was about to fall by wearing it.

She cleared her throat and swallowed her laughter, fully knowing if she laughed she'd be kicked out and unemployed sooner than Kaguya could take one step and fall over with her shoes.

"You look….good." She was all she could say and she kept quiet, before any sound could erupt from her.

Taking that silence as if she were speechless of her beauty, Kaguya haughtily smirked and raised her chin at her arrogantly.

"Outstand by my beauty are you?" _More like your lack of fashion, actually. _"I can see why, not even the great Sesshomaru could resist me now." _Yeah, resist laughing. _"I shall wear this to the restaurant today-"_Please do, all the more reason to ridicule yourself, I feel sorry for the guy. _"-And you shall accompany me." _And me-chotto matte!"_

"Nani?!" Sango stood up from her seat in protest; tipping back the chair and having it fall to the floor. She will not humiliate herself with this trashy looking corner hooker!

"You heard me. You shall accompany me, or it will be your job." She hissed.

Sango gritted her teeth menacingly. She wondered why she ever took this job in the first place. Then a flash of a little girl resembling her dear friend reminded her, causing her to slacken to a surrender pose. She was doing this for her, so she could make enough to support them both.

"Hai, Minamoto-san." She sighed, in defeat.

"Good, now get back to work." She commanded in a high authority voice.

Sango exited quickly out of the office and closed the door behind her, leaning back on the door and titled her head back. She fought back the tears as she tightly closed her eyes. Kaguya will not have the best over her. Once she has enough, she's gonna leave this son of bitch place and make damn sure, Rin never has to deal with bitches like her in the future. Growling, her eyes snapped open and decided she needed to make a phone call. The hell she was gonna face a hormonal hooker and a frostbite, the two people she hated in the world, alone.

SKSKSK

Kagome snickered with a sinister laugh as she began to float around the cubicle floor room, as she heard her milord's voice. She loved her job here.

As the air vents had cleared the room of the stench smell, of Miroku's remains, the people began to come too and looked around at each other as they shrugged their shoulder's and began to work again as if nothing happened.

She looked around and wondered where Sesshou's poor advisor went. With an evil glint in her eye, she began to stalk for the dejected guy that was probably hiding under a rock from today's embarrassment credited by her. She went through walls and into the bathrooms and floors and couldn't find the man. She growled as she got to the floor and started sniffing for the guy's scent.

"Urghh….scent fresh, man close." She said caveman like.

Pouncing around like a wild animal, she sniffed at the floor, as if like a canine dog and stopped to the storage room, where a person came out, dressed conspicuously like a janitor. He had a blue jumper with the blue hat to match that covered his face and hair as he pulled out a rolling container full of water and a mop in it. Kagome sniffed the guy and evilly cackled as she fazed through the hat and saw the true identity.

"Mitsukete. !!!"

And she jumped in for the second time that day.

SKSKSK

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru had to feel around his desk as if he were blinded, which he was, just to call Kanna to get the lighting in his office out, a new chair, and a new suit because of that wretched prankster. By the time the lights were out and he was able to see and a new chair was placed in, he had wasted a day's work because of that onna. He lowly growled and knew he had to get rid of her somehow. But how…

No exorcist or Chinese fumes would remove her. And there was no way she was leaving, unless she accomplished what she had to do…which he had no clue what was she trying to do. She obviously hated him because he caused her death and was haunting him. But why now? He needed to get some answers.

After having to ruin his current pants, he had to change into a new suit. He scowled as he tightened his silk tie and reached for the door, opening it, and regretting he ever did step out of his office as a colliding body knocked him off guard and down to the ground.

SKSKSK

"Two days shift of watch duty says that he's gonna bust down the door."

"Three says he's gonna take down 2 or more people."

"Pah, a week says he takes down Fluff balls."

"You're on! Tsuriai you're our witness."

Two megami and two kami, watched in eagerness as the little mischievous spirit down in Earth, used the poor unconscious ningen to tie him in a chair. Once the one named Miroku, was tied in place in the rolling chair, the young onna jumped out of the body, took position of a bypassing employee and had him take hold the back of the chair, pull it all the way back to where the elevators were located, and waited as she looked up to the blinking numbers ascended up the level floor. Grasping the chair tightly, when the light beamed on 6, she began to run, pushing the chair forward with the coming to young man, until the elevator gave a ping, indicating the car had arrived, and so she let go. She then jumped out of the body and watched as Miroku shook into consciousness.

She began to float aside of him as opened his eyes and saw before him, blurred surroundings. Shaking his head and rapidly blinking his eyes, he saw he was going at rapid speed down the hall as if he were on a ride. On reflex, he tried to get off and soon became aware that he was strapped down to the chair and unable to get off. His eyes dilated and widened as he opened his mouth about to scream, but nothing came out as soon as the ride started, it ended-right into Sesshomaru.

The smirking tomboy megami turned away from the mirror and walked away with the youngest kami as the other two gaped at what just happened.

"You start today, Shinko, Awareni."

And the door closed, with the two elder gods bowing their heads in defeat of the double shift to come.

SKSKSK

"WOOO!!! Strike!" Kagome cheered as the employees on the floor either looked out of their cubicles or hesitantly gathered around the two fallen men. The people murmured in wonders of how fast Miroku could run or get kicked out of the building and why the hell was he wearing a janitor's suit.

Miroku groaned as shook his head at the hard impact, but soft landing. He came too and looked down to see a body he had knocked down. Judging by the hard chest, it was a guy. Miroku began to sweat as he dreaded of finding out whose fine expensive silk Armani suit it belongs to. Tilting his head up, he immediately starts praying to any god watching as he finds out he just knocked out his own boss.

"Ahh…Sesshomaru…."

SKSKSK

_Flying Sakura blossoms in bloom flew around her as she sat underneath the tree, silently reading a book. Her ink black hair whirled around her sometimes in her face and sometimes away from her, but it didn't bother her. She continued to read as if nothing around her was going on, but trapped and engulfed into the story, as she pushes back a strand of hair behind her ear and turns the page. _

_He was enchanted by the lovely tenshi before him and couldn't remove his eyes from her. He dared not blink or turn away, for she might disappear or fly away. _

_Suddenly, his feet found movement as it began to move on its own accord and the beautiful onna began to come closer to his sight of vision, until he stood above her, blocking her sunlight from reading. _

_She looked up and smiled in confusion as golden irises found chestnut brown; opening her mouth and one word came out._

"_Sesshomaru."_

His body felt weight over him and the incoming migraine to boot. His keen ears picked up little bits of pieces of the conversation around him.

"…should we do?"

"Miroku, you're a dead man."

"..gonna sue you."

"…I wonder what's for lunch."

"Urusai! I can fix this! ….now what was it, lips and pinch nose, then breathe? Or pinch nose, lip and breathe…"

Sesshomaru mentally sighed as left a mental note to never have Miroku do CPR for anyone again. He opened his eyes and saw the descending lips over him.

"Touch this Sesshomaru's mouth ningen, and you won't ever speak again."

Miroku stiffened as he quickly backed away. The people made room as Sesshomaru pushed the still tied to the chair advisor away from him and stood up.

"What are you standing there for?" He glared at the people, who jumped and ran off. Miroku, who was still on the floor, tried crawling away, when a shadow came over him.

He gulped as he turned and laughed nervously.

"Gomen, gomen. I swear to you I didn't intentionally do this! I was coming out of the closet and then suddenly blacked out, and then when I came to, I was in this chair and ran into you! Sounds stupid, even I wouldn't believe it, b-but it really, REALLY happened-please don't hurt me."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and looked away from him as his eyes sought out for the devilish specter. Not being in sight, knowing full well she was in trouble, he lowly growled and turned away from Miroku.

"Sir, your meeting with Minamoto-san at 7 is in an hour."

"Arigatou Kanna."

"Oi! A little help here?"

Sesshomaru sharply turned, with a piercing glare in his eyes as Miroku wished he didn't say anything, was pulled up into a proper sitting position in his chair, and was kicked off down the floor once more, with co-workers moving out of the way or peeking out their cubicles once more of the troublesome Houshi.

SKSKSK

After having to slam into the opening elevator doors, Miroku's head had swirled in dizziness. A few kind by-passers had set him free of his confinements and he was allowed to walk once more. He groaned exhausted of his late afternoon excitement ride and sat down at his desk, where the phone began to ring. He moaned in agony as he picked up the phone and irritably growled.

"Nani?!"

"Don't give me that tone Houshi, or you're never having children," Replied the caller.

Recognizing the voice, Miroku sighed and rubbed his abused forehead.

"Gomen, Sango. I had a rough day so far."

Sango scoffed in reply, "You're not the one having to watch modeling for two hours straight."

Miroku chuckled as he sat back in his chair, "Well I can, if it means you doing the modeling."

There was a dead silence on the other line.

"Remind me to beat you later. And not in your sick way either. Anyway, I called for a favor."

"Anything for you Sango, love! Why, you don't even have to ask! Just say where, and I'll be there."

"Good. Meet me in Akai Hana at 7. I'll see you then. Ja!"

Something alerted in Miroku's head as he heard the name of the expensive, 5-star restaurant. He began to ponder what today was.

"Today's a Friday…which means-" Miroku's mind clicked two and two together as he recalled Kanna saying a meeting at 7 for Sesshomaru and Minamoto, and Minamoto being Sango's boss…. "SANGO!!" He tried calling back, to take back what he said only to hear a dead dial tone. Miroku began to weep as he placed down the phone receiver.

"Today's not my day today's not my day, today's no-"An idea popped in Miroku's mind as he then sat up, picked up the phone once more and pressed redial.

"Hi, I like to speak to one of your employees, please? …Yes, it's very important…ah, Inuyasha! You remember that picture last Christmas no?" he grinned.

SKSKSK

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge as he arrived at the exquisite restaurant. His mind was away from the moment, as he pondered why he was thinking of her when he was unconscious. He hadn't thought of her since she left. It confused him and he didn't like it.

Kagome was in the passenger seat once more, humming when she looked out the window and started awing at everything in sight. Even as he got out and entered the restaurant, she awed at the exterior as well the interior. She "ooed" at the crystal chandelier above, "awed" the tiled marble on the floor, "ohed" the little pond pool where little koi fishes swam around as she tried poking them. Sesshomaru restrained himself from rolling his eyes as he reached the host up front and told him that he had reservations under Tashio. As he was seated into a secluded and private area, from the corner of his eye, he watched as Kagome floated around looking at the dimmed room, and tilting her head in amaze at the highly wealthy people that chatted and laughed as they ate. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the onna's childish behavior.

He then sat back and waited for his other guest, thinking about his earlier encounter.

SKSKSK

Sango, gritted her teeth as she sat beside her boss as she began to chat nonsense, on and on at how she couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru. For a master-degree architect and a CEO, she was sure annoying when it came to guys. When they arrived at the Akai Hana, she jumped out of the limousine and ran inside, not waiting for her boss. The hell if she was rude, she wouldn't stand for another word about Sesshomaru this, and Sesshomaru that. That fucking bastard could die for all she cared. She grumbled under her breath as she pulled open the door and looked around for her stupid boyfriend. When she recognized the back of his ponytail, and a familiar looking silver head, she walked up to them, who seem to be arguing. Once she came to hearing distance, she caught some of their conversation.

"…why I got to be here?"

"Because Inuyasha, I got that picture, and if you want me to show all of Tokyo, you will stay." Miroku grinned.

"Just because Taijya got you whipped doesn't mean I have to be here and suffer."

"I'll keep that in mind-Ah Sango!" Miroku turned giving notice of her presence and walked over to the young onna who was glaring at the two men with her arms crossed.

He then embraced his demanding girlfriend and kissed on the cheek. She didn't return the favor as her boss came in and passed the two.

"Friends of yours Taijya?" Minamoto raised an eyebrow at the two, particularly Inuyasha who resembled Sesshomaru.

"Hai, Houshi, Miroku, advisor of Tashio-san, and his half-brother Tashio, Inuyasha."

Kaguya's interests were peaked as she smiled seductively at Inuyasha, looking him up and down of his formal attire. Inuyasha in turn, eye's twitched and gave a slight shudder at the beautiful onna but horrible taste in clothing.

"Ah, pleasure." She pushed Miroku away and reached shook Inuyasha's hand to his suffering. Miroku slightly peeved at being pushed but relieved of not being Inuyasha at the moment, "I haven't heard of you, my dear."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well, we aren't exactly a happy family," deciding to be good-mannered and shook her hand.

Kaguya chuckled as she released his hand and went up to the host. She then pointed out to the three and he nodded as he took menus and lead the way. The two men sighed grimly as they were then pulled by the strong onna, following after her boss to the secluded area, where Sesshomaru waited.

Sesshomaru looked up to the expected guest and the unexpected ones. He haltered his grimace at the attire Kaguya decided to wear today. The woman was hell of a genius, but terrible at anything else as fashion. He knew she always tried to look "sexy" just for him, to his misery. Looking away from her, his eyes narrowed at Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Kon ban wa Minamoto-san, I was expecting you…but not these three." He stood and shook her hand as he led her to the other side of the table and pulled out her chair. She smiled coyly at him as she slowly let go of his hand, more than necessarily as she sat.

"I invited my advisor to come, and happened to meet your advisor and half-brother. So I invited the other two to dine with us," she sweetly answered.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome as she came swiftly at the sight of Inuyasha and squealed as she then began rubbing his ears. Inuyasha immediately responded to the massage, purring in content. Miroku and Sango turned to him, both hearing the sound and covered their mouths as they hid their amusement. Sesshomaru having enough of this cleared his throat, snapping Inuyasha out of his hazy content and looked around for the cause of weird sensation. He scowled in suspicion as he grabbed a chair, sitting next to Sango, where she sat by Kaguya. Miroku sat on the other side of the table, in between Sesshomaru and Kaguya, but facing Sango.

The group looking into their menu's on what to order, while Kagome titled her head and stared at Kaguya. Kaguya feeling something burning holes at her, smirked lusciously as she looked up at Sesshomaru, hoping it was him, but was sorely disappointed when he was deep in concentration on his menu. So she returned to looking for what she would eat.

Kagome scrunched her nose at the woman and blew raspberries at her. Sesshomaru, being the only one who heard, looked up where Kagome was at and saw her making faces at her. Seeing, she had gotten Sesshomaru's attention, turned and waved at him innocently. He just quirked an eyebrow, as if saying, "What are you doing?"

She just giggled and shrugged as she then winked at him and as if she were gonna do a cannonball in a pool, held her nose and jumped straight through the middle of the table.

Kagome giggled as she then softly rubbed Kaguya's foot. Kaguya's eyes widened as she looked around and her eyes settled on Sesshomaru, whose eyes were still on the middle of the table. She grinned seductively as she then reached her foot out and started rubbing across to the closest leg. Miroku then jumped at the foot that was rubbing against his leg and grinned as he looked across the table at Sango, who was still looking at her menu. He smiled lecherously as he then stretched his foot across the table and rubbed the closest leg. The leg that was being rubbed then kicked the rubber, earning a squeal in pain. Miroku looked over to Inuyasha, who was cracking his knuckles at him, daring him to try that again. Miroku rubbed his head with hand along with a nervous laugh as he turned to Sango that was quirking an eyebrow at him, as if saying, "That's what you get, you perv," and he slid down his seat in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was unaffected and just as he was about to question Kagome's motives, a high squeal was emitted. The group party looked to the left and stared at the strange man clasping his hands together to the side with his pen and pad in between, grinning at the group. His hair was in a small ponytail, but had greenish eyeliner over his eyes. Over his shoulder sat a small brown hairy monkey that tilted its head as it scratched his neck, with its left hand.

"Don't you just look scrumptious!?"

"Why thank you-"Kaguya began.

"Not you honey," the young man glared at her, looking at her up and down, but turned his attentions on the two silver haired men.

Kaguya's eyes widened insult, and scowled at the waiter, gripping her menu. The other occupants of the table snickered.

"You, my beautiful man, I just love your hair! Who does it for you?" he quickly went to Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru swatted him away, not bothering to answer as he looked away.

The young man, pouted at Sesshomaru's treatment toward him, and decided to go to the next one beside him. He bent down and tilted his head, going from side to side of him as if trying to memorize how he looked. Inuyasha gritting his teeth and clutching his fist banged his fist on the table and barked at him.

"Would ya quit that!?"

The waiter gave a cheeky grin as he then jumped up and started rubbing his ears, "But you're so adorable! And these ears, oh my, they're so soft! Like velvet!"

Sango and Miroku were holding their laughs behind their hands, until they couldn't hold it back as it spurted out of their mouths and were holding their stomachs. Kaguya's mouth was in a straight line of the attention of the two Tashio brothers and huffed as she got up.

"I'm going to powder my nose, Taijya order for me."

Once the CEO onna was out of the way, the two erupted into a fit of laughter, along with the waiter.

"My loves, what the hell is that woman thinking in wearing such a thing?"

"She reminds me of someone, but I can't think of whom." Miroku commented as he wiped the side of his eye from tearing in laughter.

The waiter snickered as he let go of Inuyasha's ears and Inuyasha growled at him. It is as if the power of the rubbing of his ears had kept him quiet, but once stopped, it was destroyed.

"Ah…I'm sorry loves, my name is Jakotsu and I will be your waiter for the evening, may I take your order."

Sesshomaru oblivious to the laughter around him stared at the mischievous spirit as she popped her head from under the table. She looked around and found his eyes looking dead at her and hushed him.

"I think she looks like Cruella Devil." She snickered as her attention span quickly switched to the monkey where she was awing as she lightly pets him. The monkey on his shoulder jumped up in down and looked around for the attacker. Finding no one, shrugged and allowed the spirit to pet him.

"And for you sir?" Jakotsu turned to him as soon as he got the others orders.

He waved him away as he responded, "Whatever is your specialty."

Jakotsu beamed as he then bowed and turned away, almost bumping into Kaguya.

"Watch it," she hissed at him before she sat herself down once more.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes at her and nodded to his monkey, where he turned to the girl and flipped her off with his fingers. Kaguya had missed the message sent to her, but the others hadn't and pursed their lips as they looked away from the annoyed CEO.

"I hate pests." She grumbled as she then turned her attention to Sesshomaru, "Now getting down to business. I have my men ready to start; I just need your signature of approval. I also need to know the date to start building-"

Sango's ears pick up the conversation and jumps in, "Build what miss?"

Kaguya shot Sango an annoyed stern look for interrupting her, "The new shopping building over that area where that useless shelter was located. Now stop interrupting me-"

"Nani!? That's what you destroyed the home of shelter less children and families for?!" she turned to Sesshomaru, anger evidently in her tone of voice, Miroku's eyes widened as he placed his hand over Sango's and muttered to her.

"Sango, lower your voice-"

"Iie!" She spat, not leaving his eyes off of Sesshomaru's, whose cold golden eyes met hers, "You knew she worked there! You knew she loved that place! And just because she denied you, you decided to do whatever you want and destroyed it, AND her!" She screeched.

After that outburst, the table was silent, as well as the restaurant. It was a good thing that they were seated away from the people.

Kaguya then stood up and as quickly that no one saw it coming, her hand flew and Sango's check turned to the side on the impact. A red imprint was forming from where the pain settled. Kaguya's eyes and nose flared as she stared furiously at Sango.

"You are not to talk to Sesshomaru-sama that way. You lowly wretched wen-"

"ENOUGH!"

Miroku's hands slammed down on the table and stood.

"Let us continue dinner."

And right on time, Jakotsu came in with their ordered food.

"Here you go my beautiful darlings-"he turned to Kaguya as he muttered the next part, "and not so beautiful…" he laid the food on the table and bowed to them as he went away.

The party ate in silence, once in a while; occupants would look at one another, but wouldn't say a word. Miroku, being one of them, constantly looked up at Sango if she was okay, but kept seeing the same evil smile on her face as she looked at Kaguya from the corner of her eye. Kaguya, not paying attention to the food she was eating, would be staring across the table at Sesshomaru, trying to look seductive as she ate. She would once in a while, scratch her face or body, as if a bug was biting at her. Yet, Sesshomaru paid no attention as his attention was in silence as he thought or a few times would look from the corner of his eye to what Kagome was up to. She would keep hovering around, oddly being a good girl this evening so far, besides the face making and starting the footsies underneath the table. It made him wonder what she was up to. Then she started laughing out of no where, uncontrollably. Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he followed to where she was laughing at only to cough back in startle of the sight.

Kaguya's face began to have red bumps and welts around her face. She kept scratching her face and the itch wouldn't go away. The others were watching as well, except Sango whom was concentrating on her plate to look at her boss.

"Ughh, What is in this food you ordered Taijya?!" She rasped.

"I just ordered what Sesshomaru-sama ordered, I thought you would want what he was eating," she casually remarked.

"Which is?!"

Sango finally placing her eating utensils down and placed her finger to her lip as she thought, "I think it was, steak with shrimp scallion drizzled with a bit of vinegar, white wine, clam sauce-"

"CLAM?!!! Taijya, you bitch, I'm allergic to clam!"

Sango as if amazed and falsely confused, made an innocent face and sweetly said, "Oh gomen nasai Minamoto-san! I-I didn't know! Is there anything I can-"

Before she could finish Kaguya screeched as she couldn't see, her eyes were puffed as much as her face, and her kept scratching her body. Jakotsu hurried to their section and bit his fist from the sight that beheld him. Sesshomaru having enough, wiped his mouth and placed his money on the table as he then got up from the table.

"Minamoto-san, thank you for your time, I shall be going now." Sesshomaru then turned and left the area, with Kagome cackling after him.

Kaguya jumped up and pointed to a figure that looked like Sango to her.

"Stop him! Or you're fired!" She hissed.

Sango contemplated that thought. And shrugged as she then pushed the two men that had then stood beside her.

"You decide."

The two gaped at her and was silenced by a murderous glare. Miroku and Inuyasha began pushing each other to go up to her.

"She's your girlfriend!"

"She HIT my girlfriend, besides she was dropping you hints. AND I still got that picture."

"Fine! We settle this the manly way!"

The two pouted their chests as they held out their fists and at the same time said.

"Ja ken po!"

The two looked at their fists and Miroku grinned happily of his open palm, while Inuyasha had a closed fist. Inuyasha whimpered as he looked back at the hideous onna now. He gulped and was looking for a way out, when he saw it, or him.

He went up to Jakotsu, muttering something to him. Jakotsu, obviously liking the idea, allowed him to use him. The monkey then jumped into Inuyasha's arms as he went over to Kaguya, she seeing Inuyasha, whom resembled Sesshomaru, bent toward her, palms up. The monkey then jumped and kissed Kaguya squared on the lips while a flash went off at that exact moment.

**Translations**

Onna-girl/woman

Kami-god

Megami-goddess

Tenshi-angel

Ningen-human

Hai-Yes

Iie-No

Oi-hey

Ja-later

Nani-What

Mitsukete-Found you

Chotto matte-Wait a minute

Arigatou-Thank you

Gomen-I'm sorry

Kon ban wa-Good Evening

Urusai-Shut up

Ja ken po-Rock, paper, scissor

Koi-love/in this case carp

A/N: Phew: 13 pages in two years. I'm progressing. Hehee. Okay. A little note here, I'm gonna throw in some pranks, here and there, but I need to get the situation in hand of what occurred so, there's not gonna be so much laughter from here on end. I got the whole story done on what's gonna happen, so don't worry about me complaining about Writer's Block or procrastinating, cause I really want to get these chapters in from my inspiration. Urmmm…yea, I know I've made Sesshomaru way OOC on random times, and sometimes on character other times, instead of keeping in one personality. But hey, I don't like stoic on comedy fics, it's gotta flow, kay? Heh. Umm…for those unsure, yes this is a KagOME/Sess fiction, I just gotta get there. And on a last note, I'm ending this story on 10 chapters plus epilogue, totaling 11 chapts. So, no second sequel, too much to do. Anddd….that's it. :D Thanks for reading!!! R&R babes. Ja ne.


	8. Opening the Wounds

A/N: Ugh…I just got through a week of hellish test and quizzes. And have been feeling aggravated and moody lately, so this chapter can sort of reflect that in a way. Anyway, sorry for the delay and without further ado, let's get to the next chapter!

_**A Second Chance**_

_**Hachi**_

_**Opening the Wounds**_

_A cooling touch of warmth stroked his face as his body lay motionless on the cool spring ground and his head cushioned by her warm soft lap. His body had relaxed immensely after having to see her again and being able to be close to her._

_It had been two weeks since he first met her and became acquainted. And since then, everyday he would come back to the same time and place in the park just to talk to her and see her. It seems that being so close to her and in her presence gave him a sense of haven and serenity, compared to the strict and hard ruling of his father's presence. _

_He knew his father had high expectations of him to become the heir of his company and to do so, must be through a tight fist and in high command. But, being the rebellious one at the moment, decided to put it off his mind at the moment, and enjoy her company. _

_So as he laid in a sleepless, but light slumber, he listened to her hum a little melody of hers as she read, just as she was when he first met her. _

Kagome sat unnerving at the silence in the car as Sesshomaru drove. Once in a while she would fidget in her seat and make coughing noise to irritate him, to make her presense known, to make him…react. She even made attempts on making him talk, like trying to talk about the weather, or how ugly and atrocious Minamoto looked, and how amusing the people at the table were being. But not one got one peep out of him. She then harrumphed and glared at him with her piercing blue eyes and poked him in the side. Her eyes widened as she started poking him harder and faster and didn't even get a twitch out of him. She then started singing in a wale that could crack cement. Yet, even that didn't penetrate Sesshomaru's cold demeaning look he had all evening.

Kagome felt a twinge of aggravation and a human-looking vein popping on her forehead as she gritted her non-existent teeth. Not only was he ignoring her, he was destroying all the hard she had done this half a week since she's been with him. He looked just like he had been when she first met him. It was as if, all the emotions she made him open were closed up again and he was that sad lonely fool that cared only for himself once more.

She sighed heavily as she turned away from him and went to her own thinking. Looking out the window at the approach mansion, she thought back hard on when did this start happening.

_Let see it started today sooo….what did I do today….humiliate and tortured Sesshy. …Redecorated his room… Humiliate that lacky of his….twice….had him run over Sesshy…went to dinner-_Her eyes widened in realization._ AH HA! _

She turned gleefully from her seat to confront the ice block of a youkai, only to see the once occupied seat, now vacant. Her eye twitched as her head slowly turned to the now lighted mansion, while she still sat in the motionless car. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, before she inhaled heavily and screeched.

_SESSHOMARU!!! YOU BASTARD!!!! _

SKSKSK

Leaning over his window sill with one arm above his head and the other holding a glass in his hand, he panted slowly. The darkness loomed in his unlighted room, with only the half revealing moon giving him a source of light.

He hated this feeling. This feeling of loneliness and pain, he felt so long ago. He didn't know why he was now remembering her. And with it, what he thought he shut out many months ago; the feelings and the memories came back full force.

His dark golden eyes, so cold, narrowed as he glanced back to the lone picture on this desk he kept of her. The mere smile of hers sent cold daggers to his chest. He gritted his jaw as he let go of his leverage on the window sill and clasped his chest as if it were in pain.

"Damn you…." He muttered.

He leaned back against the wall, still holding his hand just above his heart and silently stared on the picture, as if he were waiting for it to come alive.

This ache in his heart, it reminded him the reasons why he lost her. Yet, he kept denying it, and kept blaming her that she was the reason he felt this way. It was the bitch's fault. Yes, all her fault that I am, what I am today. Why, I will feel no pain or remorse for anyone or anything. Why, I live in loneliness and pain. Why, I, Tashio Sesshomaru, never again, will love again.

He hissed as another jolt was sent to his heart. He gripped the glass in his hand and raised it up to his lips, where the vile taste of liquor was downed from the chalice. He exhaled slowly as the burning liquid sent his body into numbness, destroyed his thoughts rationality, and made him forget; just how he liked it.

Sesshomaru slid down the wall until he reached the floor, where he then just sat, blank in thought and just staring. His hand with the cup released its hold and allowed the glass to roll away from him.

How long will he be like this? How long will he have to suffer from her? How long until he could forget her and move on?

The answer…

"Never…"

His vision began to blur and his breathing unsteady as his eyes began to droop. His last thoughts and memory, he thought he saw a bright goddess before him, with inky black tresses and calm blue irises staring back at him with sad concerned eyes as she called out to him.

"Sesshomaru."

He in turn, smiled sadly as his vision then blackened and one word was muttered from his lips.

"Kikyo."

SKSKSK

_Soon he was going to do it. He must, for the yearning inside of him was killing him. He, Tashio Sesshomaru, was going to confess his love to Sanji Kikyo to be his lover. Normally, he wouldn't be as hesitant, since all the girls he chose to go out with would immediately respond yes, therefore he always got his way, but this girl was different. _

_Yes, different. Not one of those girls who cling to him for his looks and money. Not one of those girls who always cared their looks and their selfish needs and wants. Not those girls who gave into their lust and passions and destroyed their loyalty to him. Not one of them…_

_And today was proof of it. It had taken a long time for him to get Kikyo to go out on dates with him, besides meeting her at the park. He wanted to get to know her and ravish her with gifts and flowers just for her to accept him. This he was used to. But how she would kindly decline the gifts and flowers and just embraced him was all she needed. Yet, Sesshomaru got that feeling that, that embrace was nothing but a friendly one, one for a friend. What he wanted was an intimate embrace and relationship, to be something more than another of her common ningen friends. He wanted more. He wanted her. _

_After asking her out to expensive restaurants and exotic places, she finally agreed, but in her terms of a place. He beamed happily and offered to pick her up, but refused that too. Sesshomaru felt agitation of all these rejects and objects to his generous gifts and suggestions. But it was just another reason to love her more when he thought about it, as he drove to the place she said to meet her at. Yet, as he drove to the darker and filthier area of the city, he wondered if he was at the right place. _

_Reaching the designated street and area, he got out of his newly bought 2007 Mercedes and cringed at the looks of the place. The horrendous smell of the dirty ningens and youkai that lived out in the streets and the broken, deterring state of buildings that made people wary of coming here disgusted him. How could she choose such a place for their date? Giving piercing cold stares and a low warning growl to those who passed by his car and were giving lusting stares at him and his car, he locked his car. He was ready to kill those who tried to defy him and take his possessions. _

_Once he found Kikyo, he was going to make sure she never came back here again. The thought of her even coming here made him mad. So, hurrying his steps he quickly scanned the area for the building called Machiawaseru. The name itself was deceiving, for what idiot would name a place like that in this kind of place? His eyes twitched with anger at the thought of the kinds of people and youkai who would go to the place. With those thoughts in mind, his legs turned from quick steps to a run as he searched the people and the buildings. His eyes were cold with death and murder at the thought of anyone daring to touch his Kikyo. _

_His head was full of caution and anxiety, he bump into someone and wouldn't have noticed, if it weren't for the recognizable scent that waft into his nose that stopped him dead in his tracks. He swiftly turned around and saw the little mass of hair of the back of her head with the petite body attached to it in on the ground. She muttered annoyed words under her breath, like 'rude people these days' and 'could've apologized'. _

_Sesshomaru chuckled under his breath, but then returned to his previous demeanor when he smelled the lusting of youkai as they glared at her from the background. He sent a deadly warning aura at those to back off. _

_As she stood up, clearing her clothing and still oblivious to his presence, she began to mutter about 'youkai being late' and 'wasting time for this'. He rolled his eyes as he listened to her angrily talk about him, which in a way made him pleased. But at the matter of hand, he couldn't let her stay here a second longer. This place disgusted him more than anything at the moment and he wouldn't stand for it. _

_Coming close behind her, he swiftly enclosed his arms around her, locking her in a tight grip. He felt shock and fear emit in her body as she now realized she was captured as she then started to struggle for her freedom. Although he was amused of how she was acting, it also concerned him, if this was a situation for her and the person holding her wasn't him but someone else. A flash of a menacing growl rumbled through his body and out his mouth, startling the woman as she then stood cold and frozen. Sesshomaru bent over and inhaled her sweet scent as she started to shake and shiver in fright against his body. Never again will he allow her back to this place, especially after this. _

"_Never." He muttered. _

_The girl stopped shaking when she heard him speak and as if recognizing it for the first time, she mumbled, "Sesshomaru?" _

"_Kikyo, it is dangerous here, I forbid you of coming back here again."_

_Confirming it was really him; a sense of relief spread through out her body for a second before anger welled up and replaced it in its stead. She quickly turned around and glared at him finally, despite the lack of space he allowed and harshly replied back._

"_The nerve of you! Who died and made you ruler of what I can or can not go!" _

_Sesshomaru grinned darkly of her newly wakened stubbornness. Kikyo wasn't always like this, unless it either came to him forcing her to accept the things he gives her or telling her what to do. _

"_I did. And after your weak display of having to protect yourself, proves my point."_

_Kikyo's body shivered, not in fear, but in anger this time. She then noticed how close his face was to hers and blushed as she then put up her arms pushed against his chest to make some space between the two. Sesshomaru, knowing she wasn't in the mood to be teased, allowed her to break the closeness and released her from his embrace. _

"_You just caught me off guard!"_

"_And if it weren't me but someone else that caught you off guard, would they let you go so easily?" Sesshomaru hissed. _

_Kikyo was taken back. She wasn't accustomed to Sesshomaru's anger, except when it comes to him speaking of his father. She knew she was wrong and he was right. But she couldn't help but retaliate back. _

"_I can't help it." She muttered her arms to her side as she sadly looked away. _

"_Naze?" _

_She smiled sadly as she turned back, her hair swishing to the side giving her that innocent look, "Because I live here." _

_Sesshomaru's eyes had widened in disbelief of her confession. He was always curious of where Kikyo lived, why she didn't talk about her family, and why she always went to the park and such. But the thought of her actually living here and growing up in this area. How could that be…?_

_A laugh emitted from her, "Not all people live as grandly as you do Sesshomaru." She shrugged her shoulders, "Originally I lived with my otou-san who was a caterer, but he died when I was young, so I had to come to live here with my aunt and uncle since then." _

_Sesshomaru was shocked, such a beautiful girl, having to endure a death and a horrible living area, and here he was complaining about his wealthy father trying to have him inherit millions. Well no more… he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to where he had parked his car. Kikyo started to struggle, trying to pull away from him._

"_Hey! Where are you taking me?!"_

"_Where you rightfully belong," he grinned, "My home." _

_Her eyes widened, "Iie! Sesshomaru! Let me go!"_

_Ignoring her protests and meaningless struggles, he was able to get her in his car and buckled up before he swiftly got in his side and drove off. _

_--_

_Kikyo was quiet the whole way back to his side of the city. He glanced to the side where she sat like a sulking child not getting their way, with her arms crossed and pouting face. He chuckled as he focused back on the road, not missing the childish tongue that was stuck at him. _

_She in return smiled as she turned away from him to look out the window as she said, "Your smile suits you. You should smile more often." _

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit and looked to the side, looking at the dazed girl beside him look to the outside world. And just for her, he smiled. _

SKSKSK

Kagome frantically looked around looking for a way to wake him up.

"AH!!! Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead! I didn't do it!!!!!" she cried.

She tried poking him in the head, sides, and chest to arouse him up from his "death" like slumber after calling her this weird name and blacking out. But when she didn't get even a grunt or even a twitch that she thrown herself into hysteria.

"What if he died? Will he come to haunt me like I did with him?! Oh noooo!!! How long will I have to endure that!? Hopefully he wouldn't be so mean and would just leave it for a couple of weeks. But then again I've been bugging him since I got here. And that's a lot. Even I would haunt myself for years for the torture I've brought him--Ahhh!!! What am I talking about!?"

She sat in a corner and started rocking herself back and in forth, as she held her legs like a crazed mental lunatic. She began shaking her head as another effect while sucking her thumb, muttering "there's no place like home, there's no place like home…"

Until the thought hit her…

"Who's Kikyo?"

Curiosity burst throughout her as she woken from her crazed moment and rushed to Sesshomaru's side, dead or not, poking him to answer her question.

"Se-ssho-ma-rruuuu!!!! Ellloooo!!! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up," she chanted.

She heard a low groan and happily jumped in the air before she leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I am your conscious speaking. Tell me, what ails you?"

"…ou."

"Eh, ou? Come again?"

"You, you baka onna, get off my chest."

Kagome looked down to see herself kneeling on what she thought was the ground, was his chest that she seemed to have fazed through. She cringed at the feeling and jumped off.

"And he lives!!! Arigatou kami-sama! I don't have to live millions of years into I'm a crazed mental lunatic spirit walking the ends of the earth chasing after takoyaki and big prawns and not being able to eat it!!"

"What are you muttering about, you deranged thing," Sesshomaru groaned rubbing his head as he tried to sit up.

"Eh? Nothing. Who's a deranged thing? Who wants takoyaki and prawns? OoO! I want takoyaki and prawns! Who's Kikyo?" She said all in once.

Sesshomaru sat in silence after hearing that name. Kagome being one not able to stay out of someone's business with her curiosity taking its toll, floated right up in Sesshomaru's face with obvious excitement and eagerness on her face. Sesshomaru looked into her ocean depth blue ones coldly. Looks so much like her, as well as act like her, yet different eyes. Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Iiieeee!! Don't die!!! Well, maybe after you tell me who this Kikyo is! Then you can!!!"

A low chuckle silenced her. Her face was amazed with awe as a smile was brought to Sesshomaru's face. And it wasn't one of those evil malicious ones, "I'm going to kill you Kagome," smiles either! The smile seemed to be contagious, for she started to smile as well. Her head tilted to the side. _Wah…I finally get to see him smile. He seems so innocent, and so beautiful with that smile…chotto matte! Where'd that come from?! _

"Pretty smile."_ Ehh!!! Why'd I say that!!!??_ "You should smile more often."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and peered into Kagome's seraphic face as she gazed at him. For some reason that alone made his heart skip a beat, before he ignored it.

"Hn. She said that too…"

"Eh?" Kagome's face turned from innocent to confuse.

"Tell me onna, how would you describe me?"

He watched her float; sitting crossed legged with one arm across her chest while the other one leaned on that with her finger on lips as she contemplated.

"Weellll…I'd describe you as an evil demonic tyrant who's heartless and doesn't give a shit but himself, has a stick up his ass far up no one can reach and pull it out, and will live in loneliness for all eternity as an asexual conceited bastard …" Sesshomaru's eye twitched, "was what I would've said when I got here….but after spending time with you, you're just a evil demonic tyrant who still doesn't give a shit but himself, but is lonely and could change if with the right person." She smiled as shrugged her shoulders.

Sesshomaru's eye rose, trying to see the difference between the two, before he lowly sighed and shook his head.

"And what if I said, the right person I thought was right, was the one who made me this way?"

Kagome made an angry face and shook her fist above her head, "I'd say then that person is a rotten no good tramp, that should die for causing such an influence!" Then it hit her.

Her eyes glossed in non-existent tears as she muttered, "was it because of Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes once more. "Hn."

Kagome's eyes sparked again with that same curiosity. "What happened?"

He opened an eye to see her bright and cheerful face scourged in the thing called wonder.

Closing the eye once more, he tilted his head up above him, "See that picture on the desk that I'm sure your nosy person has seen. That's her. "

Kagome peered up once more to see the person that resembled so much like her, except her eyes. _Wah. No wonder he didn't like me. But for some reason…I feel like I've seen her from somewhere. _

"So what happened between you two?"

"Like any fool for that thing called love, she broke it."

SKSKSK

_For a week now, Kikyo had been staying with Sesshomaru at his home. Even after trying to escape the mansion countless of times and trying to explain that her aunt and uncle would be worried about her, he always caught her and countered back that he had informed them and has their blessing, which she wouldn't dare ask what he means by that. She never had the grandeur of being waited on hand and foot, which was uncomfortable for her then and even now. Still she would kindly decline when his maids would do her bed and make her bath and such, trying her best not to seem like a bother to him or anyone else; despite what they say. _

_Rarely would she see his father, since he was at his work most of the time of the day, and even if when he returned home, he would continue work in his studies. She of course met the man, and Sesshomaru properly introduced the high Inu no Tashio. He seemed to be a sweet man outside, but when it came to business he was ruthless and intimidating. _

_She sighed as she looked off her balcony window of the city lights before her. Leaning on her arms that laid on the balcony edge, her homesickness continued. She didn't want to seem ungrateful for all Sesshomaru did for her and the taste of the life he has, but it was starting to get tiring. She could see why Sesshomaru had it rough in a way, by having to live like this all alone. A father he rarely sees and no mother or siblings, he doesn't bother to explain why. _

_She then felt arms around her and already knew who it was before he could say anything. _

"_Beautiful isn't it?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_What's wrong? You don't like it?"_

_Kikyo sighed, "Iie. Nothing like that. It's just…I'm really grateful for all you've done, but I want to go back." _

_Sesshomaru was silent. He obviously knew what she meant when she said "back". She felt him tremble behind her. The cool air brushed their hairs, tangling them together. She felt his warm breath against her skin on her neck as he kissed it and then her ear. _

"_Naze…what does that place have that this doesn't?" _

_His rough voice, obviously evidently showed his anger and discomfort of her leaving. She turned around in his arms and looked up into his honey golden eyes and his at her chestnut brown. _

"_My home." She shrugged. _

_His eyes narrowed, "This is your new home. Anything your previous one has, you shall have here and more." _

_Kikyo shook her head, "That's the thing Sesshomaru that you don't get. I don't need anything here, or even there. It's the people there that need me." _

_Sesshomaru hissed, "I need you here!" _

_Kikyo's face turned from sorrowful to annoyance and fury, "You can't always have what you want Sesshomaru! Stop treating me like I'm your possession!" _

_Sesshomaru roared, "You're mine! No one shall have you!" _

_A hand flew up and impacted with flesh. Sesshomaru's face turned the other direction as Kikyo breathed heavily, tears falling down her cheek. _

"_You say you hate those kinds of women who always want what they want and always try to get what they want; whether it is, men with looks or men with money. What difference is it, to what you are doing now?!" _

"_Kikyo…"_

"_Iie. I'm tired of this Sesshomaru. I thank you for the wonderful experiences you brought to me, and hopefully I've gave you experiences of your own. But this has gone long enough."_

"_Iie, Kikyo…"_

"_Stop it. Can't you see what this is doing to me?! I'm starting to fall for you, but I can't because I love someone else!" _

_Sesshomaru's heart stopped beating as she shouted those words. '…I love someone else.' Is that why she desperately wants to leave? Is that why every time I've tried to give or make her happy she refuses it. His arms slacken to the side, giving her the room to leave. He looked far off as Kikyo's eyes brimmed with fresh new tears. _

"_Gomen nasai. I've got to go." _

_Sesshomaru didn't turn to watch her leave. He just stood in the cold, listening while she closed the door. _

SKSKSK

The room was silent. He expected her to at least say something, especially since it wasn't everyday he talked about his past. Why is it that decided to talk now? And to her of all people. Was it because he was that drunk he couldn't keep quiet from all these months? Or was it because something about her, made it easier to talk about? Maybe it was one of them, or both of them, or something else, either way it somehow made it a little better, until she said.

"You idiot!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes a bit to see her narrowing her eyes at him. He opens himself just this once and this is what he gets.

Kagome had long gotten up from her sitting position to pacing about the room ready to explode as she listened. Each word he said made her want to hit him in the head for his actions. When he finished explaining, she just wanted to cry while shouting how stupid he is and as a sudden instinct after that, hug him for his pain. Since she knew she could do none of those, all she could do is glare at him and reprimand him.

"Nani?"

"First of all, you don't treat a person like they're your possession as she said! Men AND women are beings! Not fucking toys that you can own! That's your first mistake-"

"I have more?" Sesshomaru blandly said rolling his eyes.

"Hell yes! Your next mistake was letting her go in the first place and not running after her! And a-p-o-l-o-g-i-z-e! Get on your fucking knees and beg for forgiveness!"

"Forgive me if I wasn't aware that I'm the person that was wrong." He scoffed.

Kagome gritted her teeth, "And that's your third mistake. Your attitude! Mou, it's a blessing I'm dead otherwise I'd kill you as soon as I've met you. For her to deal with you for so long, she must be a saint."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he said, "The feeling is mutual. So you're saying this is entirely my fault?"

Kagome sighed as she crossed her arms and looked away. "Look, I'm not saying that her loving another person was your fault nor that how you are now is. It's just that if you truly love her, you would've fought for her instead of giving up, or if she was truly in love with that other person, then you'd let her be happy with who she has by letting her go, instead of holding it as a grudge and blaming her for everything. Which is why, this is your fourth mistake. And that's how you are now."

She looked back to see Sesshomaru bending down his head, with his silver strands covering his face. Her heart went out to the guy who had loved, but was rejected, especially when they're not usually rejected. The egoistic jerk… She sighed as she bent down and ran her transparent fingers through his hair, in a way of comfort.

Sesshomaru felt a gentle breeze running through his hair. His body relaxed as he allowed the gentle fingers stroke his hair.

The feeling was so comforting and the hum of hers that soon followed nearly lullaby him to sleep. It sounds so familiar….

"My okaa-san used to do this when I was sick or sad. It always soothed me to sleep. But she never told me where the melody came from though-"

"Canon in D major."

"Eh?"

Sesshomaru mumbled, "It's by Johann Pachelbel."

"Hmm…Canon." Kagome absentmindedly said, "Heh, my okaa-san said this was what played when she and my otou-san met. She was one of the guests at her friend's wedding and he a caterer. They had gotten together and married a few months later…my okaa-san and otou-san had a big fight, I was only eight at the time. I guess my okaa-san found out that he was messing with another woman. So, she took me and left. I never found out what happened to him, but my okaa-san had been getting sick. Yet even though she was sick, she loved me and always cared for me. Sleeping in my bed with me, humming this song, even though I knew she was dying. She then eventually passed away when I was just twelve. I was then raised on the streets since no one on my otou's side wanted me, and my okaa-san was an only child. Heh, I guess I turned out okay, since the shelter close by took me in and raised me…."

Sesshomaru had been listening intently, sympathizing with her. It was almost like Kikyo's life. Then his heart stopped when she mentioned shelter. She couldn't mean…

"Gomen ne, just all the sudden talking about my life…I must sound boring."

"Iie, but…how'd you…"

"Die?" Kagome sighed as she shrugged her shoulders, staring into his eyes that had been opened as she told her past, "All I remember was, being in the shelter helping out some kids, then hearing shouts and screaming about evacuating. There was this one red haired boy that was scared so I tried getting him out. Next thing I knew, I heard a boom and ended up there." She answered looking up as she pointed up to the sky.

Kagome heard a rustle and looked down to see him picking the glass that had rolled away before getting up.

"Eh, where ya going?"

"Forgive me….onegai forgive me…" Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru looked away clutching the glass in his hand so hard; it shattered, piercing into his hand.

"Ah, Sesshomaru…your hand."

Sesshomaru turned around swiftly that it took a second for Kagome to register that the Sesshomaru before her was really him. His disheveled hair clouded around him, his golden eyes switching from gold to maroon. His teeth bared out made him look animal like thirsting for blood. And his chest breathed heavily making him look savage like than the prim and prude youkai he was. Kagome felt shivers up her spine at the sight. But she ignored it as she sorrowfully floated up to him and stroked her hand against his face. Her eyes tearfully looked into his confused and out of mind demon that was in war with his tame side. She giggled and smiled, when really inside of her it was as if she could cry out to the hurting man that finally shows his true emotions before her and take away all his pain. Instead she leaned up to his face and whispered into his ear.

"I forgive you."

"How could you forgive me so easily, when I've done that to you?"

"I forgive you."

"When I've take away your life…"

"I forgive you."

"For being this way."

"You forgive them and move on. Life doesn't stand on one point; it keeps going on; for both the bad and the good. I forgive you, you forgive Kikyo."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he felt all the bottled up rage, hurt, and pain wash away by one touch of this heavenly being. Once he opened his eyes, before Kagome was the prim and deadly being once more, but not as cold as he usually was; maybe a little warmer, all because of this annoying yet heavenly spirit.

Kagome beamed as she then moved back and put out her hand.

"Now that is all settled, let's do this over again, since we didn't get on the foot. "Hi and my name is-"

"Don't care."

Kagome pouted, "MoouuSesshomaru! Don't you want to call me by my real name?!"

"Iie."

"Bu-But we had a moment there."

"And now it's over."

"Let's talk some more."

"Iie, I want to sleep."

"But it's Friday. You're off tomorrow."

"….oyasumi."

"Se-sshou-marruuu!!!" she cried, as she watched him turn away and walk out the door, with her trailing behind him.

SKSKSK

Meanwhile…

Two high heavenly beings peered down and watched the two. One had a smile on their face, the other a frown.

"Dear…do we have to? Especially since now they've finally got to understand each other."

The male sighed, "Yogensha my love, we must. But according to Shuku-chan, they'll be alright."

Yogensha huffed as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "It's still unfair to tear those two away; when it's clearly they have feelings for one another."

Daiichi gave a deep chuckle as he embraced his wife and lead her away from the Life Mirror, "Unfair to you or to them? You make it sound like those ningen soap dramas."

Yogensha scowled as she tore away from her husband, "Mou! Forget it! Males, they're all alike, every last kind of them." She muttered as she stormed out the room.

Daiichi chuckled and looked back at the mirror to see Sesshomaru "sleeping" as Kagome hummed around stroking his hair with a serene look on her face. With a wave his hand, the mirror slowly cleared of the faces, leaving a blank mystical foggy mirror.

"Don't worry love, she'll soon awake. And then they can be together."

**Dictionary**

Ningen-human

Youkai-demon

Kami-god

Mou-like a deep sigh

Chotto matte-wait a minute

Iie-no

Naze-why

Arigatou-thank you

Oyasumi-good night

Otou-father

Okaa-mother

Onna-woman

Baka-idiot

A/N: Ok! That's chapter 8 completed! Yaaayy!! And here are a few notes. Machiawaseru means to wait for, but it also means to meet; rendezvous with, which is why Sesshomaru got angry thinking of it as one of those dirty sexual places. xDDD Bad Sesshomaru, but yeah, the meaning of the name I intended for was to wait for, which you'll see why in the next chapter. Sort of confusing why, but again next chapter has more answers, especially concerning Kikyo's side. I didn't make her the bad one as I usually do in my stories; I just decided to give her a break for this one time.

Ah, yea, about Kagome and Kikyo. See, makes more sense a little, ne? Hehee. But I found it funny, because I had started reading this shoujo manga called Moe Kare, and the guys were identical half-brothers that looked like but different personalities and color of eyes, Takara with brown and Arata with blue. Both the guys like the girl. xDD Kinda awesome. Maybe I should do that for Kagome and Kikyo? Heheee. Identical sister, but never knew. I'll be honest and say I was sort of thinking of doing that, since I've "accidentally" had Kagome's father seeing another woman. Haaa. But yea, check that manga out at the song Canon I've just winged it really and just put my favorite song as the tune she was singing. xDDD I loovvee it so much that I've done that. Listen to it:O

Uhmm….I'm kind of rushing through this chapter, so if ya see lots of grammar issues regarding missing words and nonsense sentences, forgive me. I just wanted this chapter out there before I get my head chopped off for procrastinating again. So, I'll revise this chapter another time and get working on the next. Sorry for the long note! Ja ne!


	9. Cupid's Arrow

A/N: Yo! Ok, after enduring midterms, messed up keyboard buttons, and procrastination, I decided it was time for an update, since this chapter was meant for this month, hence the title. That, and when going over my notes on what I wanted to have done on my last chapter, I sorta…well, left things out. : Sweat drop: Heh, hopefully I can squeeze in what I left out here. Gomen, gomen.

_**A Second Chance**_

_**Ku **_

_**Cupid's Arrow**_

The murmurs in the room remain at a quiet level as they spoke of the matters on hand, waiting for the final decision to commence. The young looking, yet old and wise gods and goddesses, muttered to one another on the week that has gone since they sent their mischievous princess, to tame the ice dragon into a prince. They could obviously see the major improvements and waited for further delegation on what to do. So, here they assembled into the meeting room once more. The seating arrangement was as if it were a ningen meeting room, except the girls sat on one of the table from eldest to youngest and likewise with the boys, who sat on the opposing side. Yogensha sat at the end of the table between Tsuriai and Kibo, while Daiichi sat at the head, between Meiyo and Eiko.

Looking back and forth to the head and headmistress with his eyes, Seiai grumbled aggravated to Tsuriai, who was the closest sitting next to him, on having to sit here with nothing to do. Instead of sitting here, he could be playing around with the little ningens on Earth, or better yet watching his favorite ningen play around with that ice prick youkai. The thought of what that prankster had in mind today, perked his interests and never failed to amuse him. His lips curved into a smirk at the thoughts that ran through his mind.

_Catching that pricks well kept and groomed hair on fire…_

_Hacking the computers and putting up a photoshop picture of the youkai dressed in a pink tutu…._

_Having animals, particularly pigs with numbers on their back from one to nine, but missing a number…_

_Or better yet, having the REAL youkai dressed in a pink tutu running with his hair on fire, after the 8 pigs that are numbered one to nine, but never knowing there are actually eight pigs and not nine._

_Ahh, the possibilities…_

But alas, he was kept up in this stuffy room bored to tears. His eye twitched at that realization. Sighing out loud to gain attention and move things along faster, he decided to start things rolling.

"So how about them Giants? Never thought they could do it, but they did it."

Kibo scoffed, "They got lucky Patriots could kick their asses any day."

"Ha! So I guess, that day they didn't. _They_ got their asses kicked. Nice day to miss out on the kicking," Seiai persisted smirking at his elder sister across the table.

"Oh, someone's gonna get a kicking today, and it ain't no football team."

Kibo gritted her teeth as Daiichi gave her a warning look, saying not to go any further, before changing from the Earthly game into serious matters.

"I'm about to kick you two out, if you don't stop this nonsense. I didn't call you here for that."  
Seiai grinned as his scheme nicely played out as planned, "Well, why _did_ you call us here for then, dearly father."

Daiichi gave Seiai a scolding look as he caught on to what he's doing and sighed as he willingly gave into his son's impatience. The family quieted down their chatter as they listened to the head kami.

"As you know, it's been a week and major improvements have shown for Tashio since Kagome came into his life…"He looked around as they shook or nodded their heads, "…but there is concern on how long that will last, she can't stay with him forever in that state."

After that was said, all silence was broken.

"Otou-san! You can't separate them! You've seen how they act toward one another! Separating them would mean that we have to go back to square one!" A shrilling voice voiced out, as she stood up from her seat.

Glaring, at the defending goddess, he took the opposing side, "Urusai, he's a man, better yet a youkai; he can take care of himself."

Jumping into the two sibling's debate, the twin took her elder sister's side, "Iie, _you_ be quiet Shii-kun! Shin-chan is right. If he _could_ take care of himself, Kagome-chan wouldn't be down there in the first place!" She proclaimed as she stood up and slamming down here hands on the table and leaning across in dramatic effect to get through her point, daring him to challenge her.

A calm voice eased in, siding with Nikushimi, "Shuku, have you given consideration of the thought that because Kagome looks like _her_ that he is acting this way?"

Shukumei's eyes widened with appall of the mere suggestion, "Nani?! Iie! Zettai muri! He cares for her, as herself! How could you be so cruel!?"

"I'm not being cruel-"

"Are so!"

"You're not letting him explain-"

A small elegant and soothing voice replied, "Mei-chan, stop interrupting your elders and let him finish his sentence."

Shukumei's widened as she looked to her eldest sister, who entered into the debate as she complained, "But Nee-chan, Nii-kun and Ren-kun are downgrading Kagome to the likes of _her_!"

"But that's besides the point Mei, you have to look at the situation from both sides. Otherwise, you'll get nothing accomplished if you just see it on merely one side."

Shuku pouted as she stood back and slowly fell back into her seat, "Demo…"

Shinko sighed as she ran her hand through her silky hair before sitting down as well. The room got quiet once more after Eiko's reprimanding, as if her words were the last say that goes.

Having to have been quiet throughout the dispute and finding this a good opportunity to speak, the young blonde kami cleared his throat.

"Otou-san, I propose that we let Higurashi and Tashio work out their differences for now…" Shuku and Shinko eyes brighten at their elder brother's support, "…and then when given the opportunity, let the two go separate ways and see the results." The twins then sulked after those words.

Daiichi pondered over his son's proposition and found a liking to it, but before he could respond, his youngest affirmed this answer.

"I like that idea…"

Yogensha squealed as she hugged her youngest son, "If Tsuriai thinks its ok then you got my vote." Tsuriai made a bland face as he looked away from his mother.

Seiai snickered as he muttered over to Tsuriai, "Mother-complex, mother-complex."

Daiichi smiled as they finally came to an agreement, "Then it is decided, by the end of this weekend, Kagome is to leave Sesshomaru Tashio."

The eyes of the kami and megami widened as the final decision was made of the end of the mischief spirit and the cold youkai was to be soon.

SKSKSK

Sango sighed as she eased back into her couch. It was finally Saturday; it was as if the week couldn't get any slower, especially with so much going on. Her eyes glimmered with laughter as one of her eyes caught a glimpse of her camera that lay on the table before her. She made a mental note to upload it into her computer and send a copy to her boss.

Beside the camera, stood a picture frame that contained her, Rin, and Kikyo at the park. Her heart ached as that picture and the one in her office, is all that's left of her deceased friend. She couldn't believe that Kikyo was suffering so much and yet she never told her. She just kept on smiling at the home for the children, never letting on the pain she was feeling outside of it. Her eyes began to water as she turned her eyes away and closed them, reminiscing since she meant her.

SKSKSK

_Ever since her father and only living relative passed away at age sixteen, she had been living in the outskirts of the city, with her otouto, Kohaku._

_Taijya, Sango and Kohaku were in other words, orphans. She couldn't work since she had to go to school. She went to school, so she could the education for a job, so she and her brother could get out of that hell hole, they called a hometown. Yet, their home place, they couldn't love it any better, despite that it was a homeless shelter. It was because of that place, she was able to meet Kikyo, Rin, and Miroku, the three people in her life besides her brother, that were the reason she was living. _

_She met her best friend, the day Kohaku and she came into the shelter…_

_The two siblings stood before their new home__ gazing at the worn out, breaking down, and musty building. _

"_Onee-chan, why are we here?" twelve-year old, Kohaku whispered, pulling on her sleeve as she held his hand. _

"_This is our new home." She smiled sadly to him as she nudged her head to it. _

_Kohaku scrunched his nose but accepted her words as he read the name of the place. _

"_Mah chee awah seru… Machiawaseru." _

_The two siblings walked through the entrance and were amazed with the interior of the building. Even though the exterior was ready to fall apart, the inside looked as if it were home. The soothing colors of white and baby blue, colored the walls throughout, giving the sense of haven and tranquility in staying here; along with the little pictures drawn on the wall with stick figures and little houses made by little children. The worn out but clean and smooth cement flooring lay under their feet, with hand prints all around the word Machiawaseru. _

_Kohaku smiled as he got a liking to the place. _

_A teenage girl about Sango's age walked by and saw her and Kohaku looking in awe around the place. She smiled as she walked up to them._

"_The place isn't much on the outside, but it's pretty decent, even though it's kinda plain for the interior."_

"_I like it."_

_The girl laughed, "That's good. Ah, you must be the new kids. __Hajimemashite__ Sanji Kikyo desu. I help around here." she introduced herself with a low bow. _

_Sango and bowed as well, "Taijya Sango desu. __Yoroshiku onegaishimasu__ and this is my otouto."_

"_Taijya Kohaku. __Kochira koso, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

_Kikyo smiled as stood up straight, "Come, I'll show you around." _

_--_

_Sango groaned as she looked all over for Kohaku. It's been a month since she and Kohaku have been living in the shelter, and they've taken a liking to it. _

_The people that worked here and those that live here as well were pretty friendly. Especially Kaede, an elder volunteer who worked with the kids; she never hesitated on helping her out with her school work. She was also pretty patient, especially with a little girl named Rin and Kohaku, who were pretty much a handful when she wasn't around to look after them, compared to the other kids. And Kikyo, whom she gotten pretty close to these past few weeks, she was just one of those people in an instant you knew she was someone you can count and rely on. It seemed that she had moved to this part of town not so long ago and was living pretty close with relatives. She did volunteer work here as well on her free time and was pretty popular with the kids. Speaking of kids, a particular missing kid brother of hers was getting on her nerves as she looked for him. _

_Going through rooms and asking people, she finally reached a room where she never been in and heard rings of laughter emitted from it; two that were familiar and one that was unrecognizable. She knocked on the door and listened as the laughter quieted down. When the door was opened, she looked down when she saw it was answered by a little girl that looked almost like Kikyo, a miniature version of her at least. The little girl gave a toothy grin as she then grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the room._

"_Kiki-neesama! Another pretty lady visits Rin-chan!" _

_Laughter rang out, as Sango allowed the girl to pull her inside, where she saw Kohaku and Kikyo on the floor with paper and coloring utensils scattered about. _

"_Rin, that's not nice. Speak properly and introduce yourself."_

_Rin pouted as she then turned around and smiled brightly once more, bowing as she said, "Hajimemashite__Rin is Rin-desu!"_

_Sango heard a dejected sigh in disappointment of the little girl's poor introduction. Sango chuckled as she bowed as well introducing herself as well. _

_Rin then pulled her along to sit on the floor as she then continued to draw a picture. It seemed to be a picture of her, Kikyo, and Kohaku together. She later drew Sango into the picture and gave it to Kikyo before making another one to give to Sango._

_Sango's heart went out for the orphan girl that had lost to her parents at so young yet was pleased to hear that Kikyo planned to adopt her when she came of age._

_Sango thanked all the gods for sending her these people into her life; but she began to hate them long after meeting Miroku. _

_--_

_It wasn't till she met Miroku that she and Kikyo began to distant apart a bit. Kikyo had introduced the two one day, saying that Miroku was a good friend of hers. At first her meeting with Miroku was shaky, since the pervert took any opportunity to grope her or tease her, but after meeting her, he had done well to visit her everyday at the shelter, trying to get to know her. The two began to date and became close seeing each other everyday, but lately she noticed Kikyo's less visits became regularly. _

_Then one day, she decided she and Kikyo needed a day together. So, Kikyo took her and Rin to the park she loved to go to, to read. Sango noticed the girl was lost in thought, yet it was one of those looks dreamily yearning for the one you miss. She knew it since she was like that too. So, trying to get some hints from her, she asked her questions._

"_Ne Kikyo, you haven't been in the shelter for a while, who's the lucky guy?" she grinned slyly, nudging her as they watched Rin gather flowers a little off from where they sat. _

_She watched as her cheeks became pink in embarrassment and knew she had hit a spot. _

"_J-just some guy." She cleared her throat and looked away. _

_Sango laughed as she hugged her best friend and decided not to indulge any further, "Well, as long as he takes care of my Kiki-chan. I'm rooting for you."_

_She saw a small smile creep on her lips as she muttered thanks. Sango chuckled as she then took out her camera. She then called Rin over as she then pulled the little girl and Kikyo together, as the three took a picture. _

_But that was the last time the three would be spending time together. _

_After that day at the park, Sango had saw Kikyo less and less, and had to tell Rin that Kikyo was going to be out for a while. Sango's heart felt torn. She knew that she wanted Kikyo's happiness, so she should be spending as much time as she wanted with the guy she loves, yet she found it unfair, he was taking so much time away from her child. Rin needed attention too. _

_After a week of having to endure Rin's crying for Kikyo, she scowled as she decided this was the last straw. Guy of her life or not, he can't keep her to himself. _

_Sango stormed out of her room dressed up ready to go out and visit Kikyo's home to speak to Kikyo, face to face. Just as reached the entrance, she saw a sight she hoped to never see. _

_Kikyo walked in with tears falling from her eyes as she stood there. Sango's eyes flared with anger for the bastard that hurt her and swore to kill the bastard. But first she had to tend to and comfort this broken Kikyo. She embraced Kikyo as she cried her heart out to Sango, never speaking about what happened since. _

_--_

_After Kikyo's return, her smile was never the same. Sure, she would smile, especially being reunited with Rin, who held onto her for the whole day as if she would disappear from her again. But it was a fake smile and whenever Sango tried to get her into talking, she would avoid and change the subject. So, Sango decided not to bring the topic up again. Yet, she wondered if she made the right choice. _

_It wasn't until that day came, she knew she hadn't and regretted it since then._

_--_

_BANG BANG BANG_

_The sound of her door being knocked open woke her from her sleep._

"_What the hell-"_

"_Get out; this place is to be evacuated immediately." _

_Sango's half sleep, half wake daze broke as she was suddenly aware of the words of the man that just barged into her room, just meant. She quickly scuffled into her clothes that were scattered and put something on over her sleep clothes as she ran after the man to find out what exactly was going on._

"_Chotto matte kudasai! What are you talking about?! You can't just barge in here throwing people out!" she exclaimed grabbing hold of what appeared to be a construction worker._

_The man turned around and glared intently back at the outraged young woman as he sighed and pulled out a paper, "Miss, please don't make this harder for me. I have orders to evacuate everyone that's here."_

"_Dooshite!"_

_The man stared at her blankly as if she grown another head, "You haven't heard? Tashio-san now owns this place, since he hadn't been getting his money; he's now tearing this building down."_

_Her body turned cold just then. This Tashio-san…why now? Why want this building, the building she just found and called it home? Why would you tear it down? Not only her home, but a home for many other shelter less families and kids like Kohaku and Rin. _

_The guy then gave her a sympathetic face and turned her away as he muttered an apology to her, before leaving her there. _

_Her face turned grave with hatred for this Tashio person and sworn to find out who he is and tear him apart. She then heard a loud call and people scuttling pass her as they quickly rushed out of the building. Many upset workers who worked here, along with parents, had the same facial expression to what was happening as they held the questioning and tired children's hands. _

_Suddenly, feeling people's urgent pushing move her forward to get out, she looked frantically for her brother and Rin. Her eyes caught a dark bushy hair and pushed people away as they reached outside. She grabbed hold of Kohaku, who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned._

"_Nee-chan, what's going-"_

"_Never mind that, where's Rin?"_

_Kohaku yawned and shrugged as he mumbled, "Last time I saw her, she was whining about wanting to see Kikyo. And next thing I knew, I was being shoved out here." _

_Sango scowled at her useless brother and looked around for the little girl. She then grabbed everyone she saw, asking if they saw her; all responding in the negative. Sango grew frantic as she saw the men that were just inside evacuating the people, emerge outside. She then saw a youkai holding a man up, yelling at him about something; about what she didn't know. All she knew was as soon as the youkai let the man go, her eyes widened with fear as he then picked up the small detonator wired to the building. Her heart nearly stopped and her voice choked that she couldn't even scream. All she heard in the background was the ignition starting followed by the loud explosion. The rush of air blew past her as she watched the building fall in seconds, before it was over. Her frozen body stayed like that until the man she recognized from earlier came by. She turned by instinct and grabbed him. He turned around and sighed when he realized who had grabbed him._

"_Miss I told you that there was nothing I could-"_

"_Urusai! I don't care what you can and can't do! I just want to know where Rin is!"_

_The man's eyes widened as he shook his head confused, "I don't know who you're-"_

_Sango began to scream, "RIN! RIN! You fool! A little girl who is eight-years old and 4 feet high! She has brunette hair and keeps it in a small ponytail! I want to know where she is dammit!"_

_The man exhaled dejectedly as he shook his head again, "I'm sure she had gotten out safely miss-"_

_Sango began to cry as she held on to the guy, leaning forward chanting "Rin…Rin."_

_A tug to her clothes and a small innocent voice ended her cries as it asked, "Onee-chan, why are you crying?"_

_Sango's eyes widened as she pushed the man away and grabbed hold of the small girl. "Rin! Don't ever do that again!"_

_Rin pouted still not understanding what she had done but answered, "Okay, Rin won't. But Rin doesn't get why the pretty man destroyed the building…" _

_Hearing her question, Sango then pushed her arms distance apart from her body as she kneeled down to Rin. Her worried state over, but her motherly scolding had just begun. _

"_Never mind that, Rin. What I want to know is where you have been!? I have been looking for you!"_

_Rin turned her head to the building, "Okaa-san was just with Kaede-baachan and Rin."_

_Sango's body had frozen once more. Kikyo was here? She was with Rin and Kaede? Where is she? She had a bad feeling about this, so she said slowly, "Rin…what happened before you and Kaede-san got separated from okaa-san?"_

_Rin's scrunched up as she thought about it and replied, "Well, Rin was with Haku-niichan before Rin left him and went to look for okaa-san. Kaede-baachan wanted Rin to go out, but Rin refuses to go unless okaa-san was here. Rin then ran off and hid where only okaa-san knew where Rin would be." Rin then smiled as she then said, "And then okaa-san came!"_

_Sango gave her a stern look before sighing, "So what then?"_

_Rin pouted, "Then the room began to rumble." Sango felt that cold icy feeling crawling up her spine as she began to connect two and two, "Okaa-san grabbed Rin and pushed Rin into Kaede-baachan's arms so she carried Rin. Kaede-baachan had covered Rin's face so she couldn't see okaa-san. By the time Rin could see, Rin and Kaede-baachan were outside here. And Rin saw pretty man walk by." By the time Rin finished her story, she bowed her head as she began to cry. _

_Sango seeing the child in distress embraced her as she rubbed her back, "Shhh Rin, don't cry. Why are you crying?"_

_Rin hiccupped as she responded in a muffle, "Rin. made. onee-chan. cry." _

_It wasn't until Rin had told her that she was crying, did she notice that she really was crying. She couldn't remember the last time she cried._

"_Will. okaa-san. be. back?" she hiccupped._

_Sango took in a deep breath, continuing to cry, knowing this wouldn't be the last as she then held Rin closer and tighter as she whispered, "Mmm, definitely…." _

SKSKSK

"_Onee-chan…onee-chan…ONEE-CHAN!"_

Sango jumped up awake as she looked around in alert, before looking down to see Rin tilting her head to her.

She sighed relieved as she rubbed her head of the lingering bad memories. She then sat down next to Rin, who had taken this chance to sit on the couch. Sango smiled weakly as she mumbled hey. She saw the concern on Rin's face and quickly put on a cheery face.

"Hey, it's Saturday, wanna go to the park?"

Rin's face brightened as she nodded her head and replied, "Mmm!"

--

Sango walked slowly behind Rin as she skipped buoyantly down the path of the park, picking flowers along the way. Sango looked around the small and mediocre park, but one that contained many memories. She found the bench she and Kikyo last had their conversation at the place and sat down. She looked down at the black painted seat and ran her hand over it. She smiled sadly and sighed. A little voice interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. She looked up to the little girl that so much resembled her as she presented her with flowers. Sango lifted her hand and caress the little girl's cheek before bringing her hand up to Rin's head and patting it. Rin giggled as she placed the bouquet of flowers on the bench and ran off once more. The hand that was on Rin's head felt the silky strands of hair slip through her fingers before clutching into empty air. Sango's chest heaved as she chuckled bringing her fist to her chest and shaking her head in denial. No matter how much she resembled her, she was never coming back.

SKSKSK

"Come on!! You know you love me!"

"No, that's your insanity catching up to you, allowing you to assume such things."

"Really? Then you're just as insane for talking to a ghost, which obviously doesn't exist."

"Then I shall ignore you."

"Mou. Just say one itty bitty name and I'll leave you alone."

"…."

"Say it."

"…."

"Say it."

"…."

"You know you want to say it."

"…."

"Hey."

"…."

"Hey!"

"…."

"Sesshomaru."

"…."

"Sesshomaru."

"…."

"Sesshou."

"…."

"Sesshy"

"…."

"Sessh"

"…."

"Perverted ice prick."

"…."

"Hentai."

"…."

"Lord IgotasmalldingdongbuthaveahugestickupmyassthatIcan'tevensayonename!!!"

"….."

"Mou!"

Kagome continued to pout as she followed after the proud youkai around the luscious clean open spaces. She had successfully gotten the arrogant jerk to get up and out of the dull place he calls home and now she was trying to get him to say her name. She grew tired of having to be called, "You", "Onna", "Baka", or "Baka Onna", and his latest favorite, "Pink Bunny."

When she had heard that, her ears must've fallen along with her jaw because Sesshomaru was either an undercover pervert in disguise or he had got mental. After hearing that, she never let it down to call him a hentai. It wasn't until he sat down and had her watch a TV batteries commercial with a pink bunny with black shades, pounding a drum, did she hate him for killing her joke.

Nevertheless she was kind of happy in a way that she was able to get him to open a bit. So far, she was able to get him to talk about his past, open up his emotions socially, and get him to joke around a little; even if the joke is about her saying her mouth keeps going and going.

Kagome didn't know how, but being in his presence made her feel happier and better; that acting this way is natural for her. Her eyes looked off sadly, of the times she wanted to be accepted and couldn't. It was as if someone else was living inside her body and she was aware of the things she was doing, yet what she didn't want to be doing, but was doing it anyway. Not that the things she did was bad, like drugs and alcohol and such; it was just she was always faking things in a way.

At times she wanted to cry, she couldn't even cry; at times when she wanted things and wanted to be selfish, she was giving things and was selfless; at times she wanted to joke around with the other kids, she remained quiet and in the background in fear she wouldn't be liked that way.

Sometimes, she felt the urge of screaming at her mother, of why didn't she have a father like the rest of the kids. Sometimes she felt like crying and was mad at herself for not crying, when her mother passed away and she was left alone in the streets. Sometimes she opened her mouth, but closed it again when she tried making friends at the shelter.

Sometimes she wondered, was this how I wanted my life to be?

_Heh, the hell I would know. I spent my time away from that bastard of a place, only coming back for a place to eat and sleep. I didn't want people to see me come from there. So, I was the "good" student at school, helping out or doing after school activities until it was lights out. Not even there, was I able to act like myself. _

And then when that day happened….

Her life flashed before her eyes, all she remembered waking to the sound of rumbling. Why the hell no one had come to wake her up, she didn't know. They probably thought she left for school or some shit. All she knew was getting up and running out of her room trying to save herself before she was under all the debris. She'd doubt anyone would be concern of where she was or even notice she was missing. Then all the sudden, a large chunk of what had been the ceiling starts crumbling and starts raining down on her. The exit was so close to her, she could smell the fresh air. Yet looking up, the debris was just coming down so fast that in a blink of an eye. All she felt was a light push to her back before she had fallen and she woke up to the place people call heaven.

Kagome sighed a little, looking up to the sky. How strange she would find the opposite effect with this guy, who killed her. She heard a cough from her side and glimpsed to the side. Sesshomaru had stopped walking and was sitting under a tree for some time. She inclined her head as he looked away, as if he had something to hide. She smiled a little as he coolly said.

"Why are you silent all of a sudden?"

Kagome began to laugh as she then sat down by his side and began to poke him.

"Aw, because I stopped talking, you got lonely, huh? Huh? Didn't ya?" she teased.

He thought she couldn't see, but she caught his lips twitching up as he fought back his smile, "Assume what you want onna, I was just confirming if I was finally free of you."

Kagome snickered as she poked his head, "You could never get free of me Tashio. I'll always be embedded into your head. Just. Like. This," she emphasized poking into his head.

Sesshomaru hissed as he waved her hand away in annoyance, "And I regret asking."

Kagome gave a melodious laugh that she hasn't heard in years. Obviously this surprised Sesshomaru as well, as he turned to her and gave her a shocked face. This only encouraged her to laugh some more.

After a few seconds, her laughter died down, yet her smile continued to brighten her face as she sighed and starec off once more. Sesshomaru had long noticed the huge resemblance to her and Kikyo since they first met, yet it was just yesterday he saw the differential personalities from one another. Kikyo wasn't afraid to show how she was feeling, so it was easy to read her like a book. Meanwhile this one, it was like an unpredictable woman on her menstrual cycle. Her moods jumped from one thing to another, so he couldn't tell if the emotions she displayed were true or not. But one thing for sure is, she had a rough background and like him, she continued to hide her emotions she truly felt. When she spoke even just a little bit of herself yesterday, he began to see a whole new side of her; a side far away from her happy-go-lucky and mischief persona. He saw the paining and hurting girl inside, just as she with him. Maybe that's why he begun to respect the spirit beside him. Yet, he didn't understand the sudden interest in her; why he wanted to hear her melodic laughter once more; why he wanted to see her smile once again, and not see that far off sad smile she now bared; why continue to have her talk nonstop nonsense just to make sure she was there beside him; why even care if she was still here; why…just why?

His eye side glanced to her, to see her sighing off with that distant look as if yearning for something. For some reason, he hated it. It gave him that cold feeling when Kikyo had done that to him, when she didn't want to stay by his side. He felt that icy pain returning and he clutched his fist tight as he fought back the memories. His doubts began to swarm his head, of the spirit girl leaving him. Would she leave him too? She looks like her, so why not do the same? But she's different. So? Why would he care if she left, wasn't that what he wanted in the beginning? To be left alone? Why does she continue to stay with him?

Before he knew it, he had voiced out his last thought, without even thinking about it. He had realized he had asked the question when she turned her head back to him and tilted it, giving him her attention.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she answered to the point, "The gods had sent me as a guinea pig to hook you up with someone."

Hearing her answer, Sesshomaru's eyes had narrowed wondering if it were better if he had not asked, "So, the reason for you in being here is to play matchmaker, so I can have a mate?"

Kagome's eye twitch as he made it sound like she wanted to come here, "Well, I didn't just sign up saying I'll be cupid to the world's biggest prick," She harrumphed, "I had merely just came in the wrong time to ask the gods for a favor, had jumped into their conversation and had the audacity to say love can solve a lot of things. So, they had me test out your capability to love." She sighed in the end, "Didn't work so much with Kaguya, huh?"

Sesshomaru scoffed as he swiftly got up from his place under the tree, "If that's the case, your service isn't needed onna, I'm capable of doing what I wish and I certainly don't need nor remember asking for your or your gods' help." He hissed as he walked away, "You can tell them that when you're done interfering with my life."

Kagome felt the heat of anger on her face as she screamed, "Fine! Who would want you anyway?! With a high attitude like that and an ego the size of the population of Tokyo! You can just sulk all you want and be a freaking asexual jerk for the rest of your stupid life, stupid!"

Kagome grumbled angrily as she grounded her teeth, spouting colorful names of the youkai. Yet, deep inside her, an all familiar pang in her chest continued to bite at her as she and Sesshomaru departed ways. She refused to think that she was the one wrong and ignored the annoying guilt in her, even if she knew the reason why he was acting this way. She believed that she was just helping him and that it was his entire fault he was acting like an arrogant asshole all the sudden. And right after she had begun finding a new light to the guy, he had to go ruin it. She wouldn't forgive him until he apologized.

But for some reason, even though she acted as if she was mad at him for the attitude he gave her, she was more upset that he left her and said he didn't need her or want her in his life. Merely two sentences in less than ten seconds did more infliction than any rude comment or name he could say to her. She swallowed the tears that she knew she could never cry and pushed aside the painful memories of rejection. Once again, she relived the life of the person she never of, yet was that person.

And then she met brown eyes.

SKSKSK

Sesshomaru didn't know what annoyed him more, the presence of the baka onna, or the reason why she was with him.

He knew there had to be a reason why she was constantly interfering with his life, yet he didn't know it would come to a stupid reason as helping him find a lover. Being haunted for killing her, sounded much better than that.

Sesshomaru Tashio didn't need a ningen necessity as love. He was a successful business man with wealth, looks, and power. What more did he need? Certainly not love, which couldn't give him anything. If he needed satisfaction from his heat, he can choose any onna he wanted and discard them. So why did it bother him, when she told him her reasons?

He scowled as Kikyo's words rang in his mind.

"_You can't always have what you want Sesshomaru!"_

How weird, he had an attraction to those that he couldn't have, compared to the things he could have. Maybe it was the thrill of getting those he couldn't have that was so attracting than easily getting things handed to him.

But if she were to leave his life, would he return to his old life and act how he was when Kikyo left him? Would returning back to having anything he wanted and getting it, satisfy him?

When he thought about it, he only hated love, when he couldn't get the one he loved. So, he destroyed the place she loved to equal the suffering and have her return to him, but in doing so, killing her. And now, with this odd persistent spirit, knowing what her intentions are about, he refused to cooperate with her, despite telling her he didn't need her.

How annoying….

He backtracked on where he last seen the onna and found her not to be around. Sniffing out her scent would be useless, so listening for the annoying spirit, his ears twitched when he heard giggling--two voices in fact. The voices were close by, so following the sounds it leads him to the spirit with a little girl, who looked familiar.

SKSKSK

The little girl stared right at Kagome. Kagome in return, looked around her to see if anyone was around her. No one was around but trees. So she lifted up her hand in front of the little girl waved it right and then left slowly. The little girl's eyes followed the hand in front of her before looking back at Kagome when she placed down her hand. Kagome distorted her face, causing the little girl to laugh. Giggling along, Kagome made silly faces and as if a mirror, the little girl mimicked her.

The little girl then turned her head and pointed to an object behind Kagome.

"Pretty man."

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru behind her, leaning casually against a tree with his arms crossed, staring intently at them. Kagome turned back to the little girl and said.

"No pretty man. Bad gay man." She shook her head as she pointed to Sesshomaru behind her.

The little girl leaned her head to the side, not understanding, but repeated after her, "Bad gay man?"

Kagome laughed happily when she heard a growl behind her, "You can see me, pretty miss?" she asked.

The little girl nodded, "Rin can see you okaa-san."

Kagome stared at the little girl wondering how she could see her and why she just called her mother, "Your name is Rin?" the girl nodded, "Well Rin, let's get you back to your mama, ne?"

Rin shook her head as she pointed to her, "Okaa-san…Kikyo-okaasan."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru froze when they heard that. Instinctively, Kagome glanced back to Sesshomaru to see that he was as surprised as her. However, Sesshomaru now remembered where he's seen her before.

"Rin-chan-"

Rin then interrupted sayin, "Rin hasn't seen okaa-san in a long time, why did you leave onee-chan and Rin after building fall down?"

Kagome bit her lip as she then kneeled down, knowing where this was going. But how she was going to handle this, she didn't know. It was obvious that her big sister didn't tell her what happen, so she shouldn't be the one to tell her.

Kagome smiled as she patted Rin's head, "Rin-chan, I have to be away for a while, so stay with your onee-chan until I come back, ne. I promise I'll be back."

Rin gave a toothy grin as she nodded her head, "Hai!"

Kagome sighed in relief of the obedient girl, and gave the little girl one last pat on the head before standing up, "Now head back to onee-chan, she's probably worried where you are."

Rin happily obliged as she waved her hand and turned away running back to where she came from. Kagome sadly smiled as she waved back, watching the little girl disappear in the distance. Sesshomaru cleared his throat gaining her attention, yet she didn't turn her head. She was still mad at him.

"That was nice of you…"

Kagome said coolly, "It wasn't my place to tell her the truth."

The silence followed after, creating a tension in the air as Kagome continued to stand with her back to him. Sesshomaru, not liking how she was acting, nor being the one to be the one to rectify things, remained quiet even then. Kagome sighed knowing this and wasn't one to hold a grudge, but decided to let things slide as usual.

But as she was about to continue things as if nothing happened, he replied.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier."

It took her a moment to analyze what he just said, before her eyes widened as she swiftly turned around to face him. His face was turned away from her, yet she could see his eyes momentarily looking back to her. She giggled as she then ran ahead of him.

"Come Sesshy-kun! The day awaits us!"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he followed after, both secretly falling for one another, but unknowingly the little time they had left to tell it.

**Dictionary**

Youkai-demon

Ningen-human

Kami-god

Megami-goddess

Okaa-mother

Otou-father

Onee-older sister

Otouto-little brother

Onna-woman

Iie-no

Hai-Yes

Demo-but

Zettai muri-impossible

Nani-what

Dooshite-why

Kochira koso, yoroshiku onegaishimasu-please take care of me/too

Urusai-shut up

Chotto matte kudasai-wait up please

Hentai-pervert

Baka-stupid

A/N: Argh, sorry for all the grammars and shit. I'm rushing as you can see. I've been trying to type 16 pages in two days with minimum sleep, thinking how to get this through, plus side distractions. Okay, so I've been dragging on this story for two years, but just recently introduced the character's backgrounds. And in a few chapters I'm ready to end it. How sad is that? My apologies readers. I tried balancing the little comedy with the building romance, but it turns out, I failed combining it as I went along. It went from comedy ha ha's to sad romance. Heh, that's what I get for getting too anxious in writing stories but falling out of interest of them later, and then back to being inspired. So, yeah chapter ten is gonna come out with humor once again with a pain in the ass ending. Followed by the epilogue and that's the end of it, according to my notebook. Yea, cry your tears, because I gotta get working on Red Wine. I kinda left people hanging there. Hopefully I haven't angered my readers:: Sweatdrop:: but I'll make it up to you with a sweet and pleasing ending, plus plenty of pages to read. Okay? Kay! Ja ne for now!! && Happy St. Xocolatl's Day!!


	10. Finding Love

A/N: Mou, I can't even start to tell you why I'm so late with updating. I'll tell you this though. I had started writing this all the way back during Spring Break. : sweat drop: Then it went down hill when I got lazy and then my computer had a virus so I couldn't update for this long, and then back to the laziness when I just got it back recently….that's about it really. Heh….

_**A Second Chance**_

_**Juu**_

_**Finding Love**_

In the quiet small park, vitality was shown that faithful Saturday. Couples walked hand in hand, chatting and lovingly spending time with one another, young kids ran around the fields with toys and games in hand with watchful parents in the background. Everything was at peace this time of afternoon.

Among one of these people, was a young buoyant man wearing black sports shorts and a purple wife beater that had dark spots on his chest and back from the perspiration from his body as he ran around the park. His hair tied up as he lifted one hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead, while his other pressed the next button on his iPod that hung at his side. He inhaled deeply and exhaled afterwards as his legs pumped faster down the walk way.

_One more lap…_

Taking a turn, his violet eyes catch silver hair as he made his last lap. The man seemed to be talking to himself as his mouth was moving and his facile expressions shown as he talked. The man quirked his eyebrow at his employer, who rarely gets out, takes a stroll out in the park while talking to himself. _Hmm…must be one of those Blue Tooths. _

The young man decided to make himself known as he raised his arm and called out.

"Oi Sesshomaru!"

--

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth at the rambunctious young girl as she ran up and down and all around him. He began to wonder if the girl was bipolar or had ADD or some mental illness that was never known.

After their awkward argument, she then started running around like a child, poking and whispering into people's ears as he passed, making people shiver and stare after him. She would then give a sinister laugh as she then dove into people's bodies and made them dance, sing, crawl on the floor, climb trees, howl and growl at bypassing couples, run around in circles, and whatever else random thing she could come to mind. And even once, made a man come up to him and lick his cheek. That one was the last straw, as he then got fed up and forgotten that no one else could see her as he then screamed.

"I've had it with you, you baka onna! Get out of that person's body this instance or I will strangle you out of him!"

After that, the park went dead quiet as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. Sesshomaru's eyes were dark with frustration and his nose exhaled heavily as Kagome easily sidestepped out of the body, humming as if nothing happened, while the man fell to the ground, looking around at how he ended up where he is. The man looked up at Sesshomaru's angry face and immediately gulped with fear as he scrambled to his feet and ran off screaming witchcraft. His eyes glowered at everyone else that was watching, causing them to jump and continue what they were doing.

Now, Sesshomaru walked away from the lively parts of the park and strolled through the quieter areas. Kagome continued to jump around and laugh as if she was having a jolly time, which she was. Sesshomaru grumbled incoherent words at her as he stuffed his hands in his pocket to prevent further foolish actions, such as trying to strangle the girl. As if his day couldn't get any worse, his name was called out. He sniffed the air, and scowled as he figured whom that voice belong to. He didn't stop, acting as if he didn't hear his adviser as he came closer and closer to him, until he placed his hand on his shoulder and turned him around. He narrowed his eyes at Miroku as he huffed and took off the ear phones in his ears. His eye twitched at the loud intrusive music that emitted the contraption. The young man grinned as placed his hands on his hips and spoke.

"I know you heard me calling, you could've stopped, ya know." He pouted.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his adviser as he then continued, "Who ya talking too?" he questioned as he looked around him and at his ears.

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced over to Kagome seething, as she somehow got him into this situation once more, looking like an insane fool. "No one."

Miroku's eyebrows furrowed as he couldn't imagine his high and might employer talking to himself. He must be seeing things. Shaking his head on that weird notion he had been feeling this whole week, he decided to put that aside for later. He instead asked, "What brings you to the park?" He grinned, "Looking out for ladies perhaps? I could help you there."

Sesshomaru's eyes were kept on Kagome as she deviously snickered, rubbing her hands together as she gazed at her next victim. He was pretty sure she was up to something and was going to find out soon enough. He heard Miroku talking to him, asking about picking up ladies and sighed as he curtly replied, "I need no assistance from the likes of you Houshi, if I were desperate enough I will let you know."

Miroku made a stinging face and laughed, "Ouuch! And here I was just trying to help." He followed Sesshomaru's gaze and saw he was looking at the trees. He gave a suspicious look and shivered as he felt that familiar aura looking at him with a malicious intent, "And here I thought you were acting weird lately. Being nice one moment with lunch for the office and then ludicrous the next with all those lights in your office and talking to yourself now as you walk in the park."

"Perhaps you need a day off Houshi?" His attention was now on him as he then suddenly felt a little funny, just like that feeling back in the office where he blacked out twice only to find himself in embarrassing situations.

Miroku shuddered as he looked around him to make sure he was still in control and intact, before going up to Sesshomaru and whispering.

"I actually think I do. And I ain't playing around like I usually do. Can you keep a secret?" He glanced up to Sesshomaru giving him an 'I don't care look' before he shook his head and said, "I gotta tell ya Sessh, lately I've been getting these creeps and I don't know why. It's like something is haunting me…like a…a ghost or something."

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched in amusement of the spirit girl as she then began raising Miroku's hands. "Do tell."

Miroku's face became serious, "Well, do you remember that time in the office when I was late in getting your lunch because I had forgotten while talking with Sango, because she didn't want to deal with that bitch of a boss of hers all dinner, nagging about, if you don't go I'll never have sex with you and that shit, or something like that…then again she doesn't do it with me anyway, so I'm forced to masturbate…anyway, so she forced me to go to the dinner with you guys…and then I had to deal with that deaf guy, and spent like an hour waiting only to find out he's deaf; And just when I had gotten it, you had your Chinese, so I ended up eating it?!" he panted as the built up aggravation of that day came spilling out in one breath. Miroku's hands were waving up in the air and then were around his neck during his explanation. Sesshomaru fought back his smirk as he gave an arched eyebrow in a somewhat understanding.

Inhaling, and looking around once more before he continued, "Well, after that I had this realllllyyyyy bad diarrhea and had to go to the bathroom-"

"Get to the point Houshi."

"-And before I knew it, I was outside your office and the whole office smelled like shit and my pants were around my knees, and everyone had died!"

Sesshomaru coughed lightly, covering his hand over his mouth to cover the chuckle. "Ah…" he responded.

Miroku's hands were now in front of him doing the Macarena dance, while he was still oblivious to the actions that were occurring due to his sudden outburst confession.

Miroku's face this time looked grave, "And that's not the end of it, after that more things kept occurring! After that incident I had went undercover as a janitor, to play it safe until the rumors and gossips about me went down…don't ask me why a janitor, it was the only uniform I could steal…but then I blacked out again, only to find myself spiraling down the hall tied up in a chair right into you! It was kinda fun actually…a bit kinky too, I should recommend this to Sango…but she might kill me anyway….And then someone kept playing footies with me under the table and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Sango! And, and!! Someone was touching me down there when I was having a kinky fantasy of Sango last night!" He cried.

Kagome was in the middle of doing the chicken dance, only to stop suddenly and looked down at his hands. She shuddered in disgust as she grumbled words like, "dirty hentai" "freaking masturbating". Before she left his body, she did one final trick with his hands and then jumped out of his body. She began humming once more as she walked off ahead of Sesshomaru, done with her pranks for the day. Sesshomaru coughed once more, his shoulders shaking before he answered.

"I think you should take a day off; as well as get a new disguise for a while."

Sesshomaru then turned and walked away after that said, leaving Miroku befuddled as one hand scratched his head while the other rest on his bare hip. He continued to stand there, before noticing a crowd around him, pointing and whispering at him. A kid was brave enough to say out loud.

"Okaa-san, what's that small hairy thing?"

Miroku looked down and died right there as his shorts and boxers lay rested around his ankles, leaving his bottom half bare. He then looked up to the sky and cried out.

"Curse you sly demons!"

SKSKSK

As soon as they were out of distance from Miroku, Sesshomaru gave out a heartily chuckle as he shook his head at what just occurred and Miroku's outburst when he found out. Kagome's eyes widened as she swiftly turned around to witness this once in a lifetime event. Sesshomaru actually laughed. She was amazed at how good she was getting. First he got the man to smile and now he laughs. She could be an entertainer, a comedian, and even a clown… She pondered on how to make him cry now. _Maybe one of those typical dumb chick flicks they shown now a days. _

Kagome smiled in return, knowing at least he was happy. Sesshomaru felt eyes on him and looked up to see the mischief demon spirit staring at him and smiling. His face turned back to sullen and dull as he glared at her.

"Nani?"

Kagome pouted and shook her head as he reverted back to his prick self. And yet she continued to smile as she then danced around him as they headed back to his home.

SKSKSK

"Aww they're growing fond of each other!!"

"And he even laughed!"

"Pity that they can't be together for long."

"Urusai Seiai! This is entirely your fault!"

"Ehh!? My fault?! This was MY idea! Meiyo that bastard suggested it!"

"Oh….well….do something about it!"

"If I could, you know I would Mei-chan."

The girl twins and Seiai gazed sadly into the Life Mirror as they witnessed the growing interest between the spirit girl and the egoistic youkai. They could see the fondness growing stronger each day, yet the two remain oblivious and if they did recognize it, they were being stubborn about their feelings for each other. The three gods scowled as they stood in the background, like in a soap opera, screaming at the characters to just get together already. They sighed in unison as they thought the same thing. '_I wish they would admit it already.'_ And then it hit them. They looked at each other and grinned thinking the same thought. In the room they had the love, faith, and fate, and all them were suitable kami and megami. They grinned with a plan as they gazed back in the mirror.

"No one said we couldn't speed up the process." Seiai grinned maliciously as he magically pulled out a love arrow and notched it on his bow.

Seiai stuck his tongue to the side of his mouth as he pointed the arrow at the mirror and set his arrow at his target--Sesshomaru. Just as he was ready to fire the arrow, the door slammed open. The three eldest brothers entered, causing Seiai to miss his target as he released the arrow and fumbled with his bow. His bow magically dispersed as he and the two twins swiftly turned toward the 3 elders and fidgety around acting like nothing happened. Meiyo glared at them suspiciously.

"What are you three doing?"

"Betsuni." They replied in unison.

Meiyo, not believing them for a second, reprimanded. "If you have nothing to do, get to work, stop gallivanting around here."

Meiyo then pivoted around and left the twins and Seiai. Nikushimi then followed after his brother. "Shinko, get your lazy butt out here, you lost the bet too," With that said, Shinko dejectedly followed after Nikushimi.

Awareni just gave an evil look that said, 'you better follow too' to the other two, before they scrambled out of the room as well; leaving the Life Mirror and the victim of the arrow to suffer.

SKSKSK

Groaning in exhaustion, the young boy sat back on the bench on his break.

"Who knew delivery boys had it bad." Inuyasha grumbled as he gazed at his watch. "I should've just took pop's offer, but nooo….I had to be a dumbass." He muttered. He sat up and sighed rubbing his eyes from the tiredness of having to work on a Saturday. He needed to find another job. With that resolution, he suddenly felt a pinch on his back.

"Itai, son of bitch," he snarled at the pain, but then was suddenly filled with buoyant feelings for some reason.

Then a voice called him.

"Hey Inuyasha, can you help me out here. I kinda mooned the whole park and now I need ya help getting out."

Inuyasha's golden irises opened to see Miroku looking around for any more people to laugh and point at him. His eyes blinked a few times to clearly see the man in front of him. _Why haven't I noticed it before? His tan and smooth skin…his nice upper body…his baby face and violet eyes that just shines….silky black hair…_

Miroku then turned to face Inuyasha in a desperate fervor and almost twitched at the loving gaze his best friend was giving him.

"Oi Inuyasha. Are ya ok?"

Inuyasha grinned as he stood up and grabbed Miroku's arm, gripping it tightly. "Yea, just peachy. Come, I'll help you out."

Miroku gulped as he began to regret asking his help.

SKSKSK

As the two "companions" reached the mansion, Sesshomaru sighed tiredly as he opened the door, watching the devilish spirit skip inside without a care in the world, despite her painful past. Sesshomaru somehow began to see her in a new light. Despite her childish antics, foul personality and demeanor towards him this past week, she seemed…decent. It was as if the gods had sent him a refreshing new entertainment into his dull boring life since Kikyo left him. He scowled at himself as he shook away the thoughts of even considering this onna spirit as decent. This spirit was affecting him and getting into his thoughts.

Walking into his room and removing his tie, Sesshomaru glanced secretly over to the young girl as she sat on his dresser, kicking her feet as she inspected her finger nails. His lips tugged to a smile subconsciously. When he realized he was staring at her and even smiling, he grinded his teeth as he looked away.

_It's because she looks so much like her that's all…._

As he removed his tie and tossed it away, then removed this suit jacket and placed it over his bed. Sesshomaru then fell back into his bed and sighed as he then closed his eyes for a few minutes to ponder to himself.

He claims that she's just another copy of his ex-lover, yet somehow he can only think of her as herself. This young spirit girl that had came into his life for better and for worst….more for worse anyway. She seemed to lighten his life up. Though he loved the mature and sweet nature of Kikyo, this girl was the opposite of himself. Her tough demeanor remains pure and childish even though she grew up in the streets and lost everything; while as his rich and proud childhood consisted of him getting everything he wanted, even going as far as possessing his supposed true love by force, which has corrupted his life until now. She still believes in love while he threw away that horrid emotion and feeling months ago. And she even forgives me and accepts me for being this way…Is this what you call opposites attract?

Sesshomaru growled inwardly.

_There's no way I'm attracted to that wench! No way! I could never love-_

"Sessho-marruuu!!" a voice called out.

The said youkai, opened his eyes and peered into pure ocean blue irises and a pouting angelic face, as if an angel had descended to the devil.

"I'm borreeddd." She whined.

Sesshomaru stared a long time into her face, as she hovered above him, waiting for him to answer coldly to her. She tilted her head left and right and blinked a few times. Kagome then raised a hand to her face and began to feel around to see if there was anything on her, only to have her hand faze through. She quirked an eyebrow at him and began to grow annoyed as he continued to stare at her, silently.

_If this is his new way of ignoring me and thinks I'm going to get tired of his staring like I'm stupid…then it's working!_

Kagome had been sitting for a while by the dresser and was not at all bored, from all the thoughts that ran through her head. She dropped her hand that she was inspecting for dirt and placed it behind her to support her weight as she leaned back and stared at the resting youkai on the bed. All this time, ever since he spilled his guts and his painful past to her, she's been having this weird tingling gut feeling in her. She tried to think of other ways of getting him hooked to some other chick so she could live the rest of her ghostly life in vacation on Earth, but every time she came with a thought, it disturbed her to no end of having some other wench replacing her spot….Her spot….

_What has gotten into me? Now I just sound like a possessive clingy chick that wants him all to myself. This is ridiculous! I don't want to be with that self-centered, moronic, egoistic, asexual, loveless, wounded…heart-broken…jerk…._

Kagome's eyes drooped as she sadly watched the youkai rest peacefully as if he were a regular guy with no weight on his shoulders. She shook her head as she bit her lip. It wasn't that she pitied Sesshomaru, more like…she could understand his pain. To be this lonesome guy that in his eyes everyone and everything wasn't worth the trouble, so he built an ice wall to shield himself from further pain in the world. She had once felt like that. Once her and her mother left her father, and then her mother passed away, and the no one wanted her. She felt as he did right now…but then she was surrounded by people who felt the same, and it was because of that shelter she was saved because in the end, she wasn't quite alone. But Sesshomaru….he had no one…

Kagome subconsciously had began to drift over to the youkai and began to softly stroke his hair lightly, as if it were a breeze that was passing by. When she realized this odd feeling that developing, she shook her head and stopped her hand, before she became too close with the youkai. But then she suddenly noticed a flicker in her arm. She blinked rapidly to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She raised her hand to her face and stared at it for quite awhile. Shaking her head, she waved the thought away and decided to wake the youkai to lighten things up. So she then began to whine his name and now he was staring at her-quite creepy she might add.

Looking right to left, over and over again, she nervously coughed. "Umm, Sesshomaru can you stop staring at me like that. It's creeping me out."

Despite her uncomfortable situation he was putting her in, Sesshomaru sat up slightly so their faces were close to each other. Kagome stopped her eye movement when she noticed him move closer to her. Her eyes dilated as her eyes looked straight into pure golden irises. Her eyes were captivated by his beauty that she forgot that she could escape his clutches. Even if she could escape, she was bounded to where she was and didn't want to move anyway for some reason. His face was so close to her, that he was just a breath away from her. Kagome gulped as she felt a similar beating that was like a heart beat. Her eyes fell to half crescents and just as he was closed to her lips, his hand raised up and a piercing ringing broke the spell. Kagome blinked twice before coming back to reality as she turned her head to see Sesshomaru's raised hand reach over to his suit jacket. He had then quickly taken out the intrusive cell phone that was emitting the sound. Kagome closed her eyes and puffed out a breath that she couldn't tell if it was relief or disappointment. She then immediately glided away to another room to give some distance between her and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was quite shocked at what almost occurred. He almost kissed a ghost! And he was the one who took the incentive! What's gotten into him?! He exhaled deeply and cursed the gods at what they have done to him as he answered the call.

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru then heard a sulky annoying voice that then responded, "Sesshy-poo!! You don't have to use that tone with me."

He gave a sigh, not wanting to deal with her at the moment, "What do you want Kaguya?"

A sultry chuckle was heard as she responded, "Well besides seeing you right now?"

"I'm not in the mood for this, get to the point."

Sesshomaru could imagine the annoyed and pouting face of the wench as she then huffed and responded seriously, "Fine, I wanted to discuss the matters on the building constructions. If you want this started soon and finished next year, I need your sign of approval…and I know where we can meet for that." she responded that last part in a deeper silky voice.

Sesshomaru stared after where the onna spirit just left and took a deep breath as he answered, "Very well, but I have a few changes I would like to have done."

SKSKSK

Kagome sat in Sesshomaru's study room and stared at the huge painting of his mother, whom he strongly resembled.

She glared at her, "You brought an evil child into this world, ya know?" sighing, she laid her head back into the wall gently, so she didn't faze through. She then noticed a flicker once onto her bottom half of her body. She rubbed her eyes against her arm only to see her arm doing the same as well. Kagome's eyes widened as she began to panic.

"What the hell's going on?!"

SKSKSK

"Dear, it's starting."

The high god looked down of Tengaku to the little world called Earth. Daiichi sighed as he then turned away from the little people running around living their lives and took his wife's hand. "Very well, let us proceed to the Life Mirror."

SKSKSK

Kagome began to freak out as her body began to be even transparent to herself. She flipped her arms over and over and jumped up and down moaning, "Iie! Iie!! What did I do?! Was it something I ate? ….then again I can't eat. Argh! Stop flickering you stupid body!" She began to smack her arms and legs only to have them faze through.

"It's not going to stop."

Kagome yelped and hid herself behind her hands, before recognizing that voice. "Daiichi?" she lowered her arms only to see the head kami and megami standing before her, in glowing glory. She shielded her eyes from the glowing lights to emphasize the effect.

Daiichi glared at her, "You can stop that now."

Kagome giggled as she lowered her hand and the two stood there like glowing holograms. "Gomen. Ah, what brings you two to Earth?"

Daiichi and Yogensha looked to each other before looking to the young spirit girl, "You."

Kagome blinked, "Eh? Me? Dooshite? Ah is it because of this stupid body? It's been flickering for a while now and I can't get it to stop-"

"Kagome, that sign means it's time to go home."

Kagome stopped in mid-sentence and looked up to them to see if they were kidding, she stared flabbergasted and shook her head, "Iie…but I didn't finish my mission…"

"You did." Daiichi softly answered.

Kagome's eyes widened, "He couldn't have! I didn't find anyone for that loser to love yet! How could have fall in love with anyone when all he's been around was that Miroku-"Kagome gasped, "Was it him?! I was just kidding about those gay jokes… but he really swings that way!?"

Daiichii and Yogensha smiled sweetly and shook their head.

Kagome crossed her arms and lifted her finger to her lip. Her eyes widened in disbelief and a bit of hurt as she mumbled, "Was it Kaguya?"

The two again smiled and shook their heads. Kagome growled as she then began naming people they've encountered this past week, "Therapist man? Master Fung? Inuyasha? Gosunkugi? Kanna? Sango? Jankotsu? Rin? Eww…pedo… Secca Dick? Seymour Gurls!? …Oh wait those last two were my prank calls…."

Each one Kagome said, were replied in nay. She exhaled in exhaustion from naming people and scowled as she jokingly said, "Me?"

This time the two gods didn't respond, but instead smiled brighter. Kagome's eyes opened wider and shook her head in denial, regardless of her feelings inside. "Ohh nononono!! That can't be! That guy hates my guts! He wants me dead!"

"You are dead, yet he loves you."

"He said it more than once that he hates me…"

"Has he?"

Kagome was about to retort, but was caught speechless, when she realized, that he never did say he technically hated her. Kagome bit her lip and shook her head before she got her hopes up. She then looked up and responded.

"He never said he loved me."

Daiichi and Yogensha looked to each other and smiled as they turned away from her, Kagome grinned knowing she got them there.

"Just like you, he's stubborn to admit it. Give it time…we'll see you home tomorrow Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened as her emotions got the better of her, "But what if I want to stay! You can't force me to go!" If she could cry, she'd be crying right about now. She thought she had all the time in the world with this jerk and now it was reduced to a few mere hours.

Daiichi and Yogensha smiled sadly as they turned to her and slowly began to fade away, "We're sorry."

Kagome fell to the floor watching the two heavenly beings disappear before her. She didn't want to admit it, but they were right. She fell in love with the cold prince and now she didn't want to leave. She looked up to the ceiling and could've sworn she felt tears in her eyes. She lifted her hand to her eyes and laughed when it just fazed through. She closed her eyes and held back a muffled whimper. Once again she was denying herself. She couldn't her feelings for the youkai, she couldn't cry, and now she was just going to accept leaving someone she finally found she could be herself to. And now, she was going to go back to the room and act as if nothing happened; and perhaps leave without explaining herself. Kagome chuckled.

"I'm so cruel…"

SKSKSK

Kagome fazed into the room after composing herself for about an hour, only to find Sesshomaru sound asleep. She softly giggled as the youkai laid in his bed wildly, with his left arm behind his head, his right on his bare chest, and his legs spread apart. His head was tilted to the side while his long tamed hair was trapped underneath his arm, tasseled.

"That's gonna be a pain in the morning." She softly muttered as she floated over to him and kneeled beside his bed. His head was off to the side beside her, allowing her access to behold his slumbering face. His cool soft, pale face was hidden behind a few strands of his unruly hair. She smiled as she leaned her head on one of her hands, and took the other hand to stroke his hair once more. She was going to miss messing with him and stroking his beautiful mane at night. That was one thing Kagome always loved about him. At night as he slept, he showed his true self. His peaceful state that was unblemished by the cruelty of morning reality. And if she was willing to admit it--an angel…a fallen angel.

Kagome began to hum her song as she stroked his hair all through the night.

--

Sesshomaru had been waiting in the room for the onna for over an hour since he got off the phone. He was getting aggravated for no reason he told himself. Yet, here he was waiting, until he decided to forget about her for the moment. It was getting late and he shouldn't care where she was. She was dead after all. Even then, he sighed as he changed to his night clothes and lay down.

He stared to the ceiling annoyed with himself. He found himself caring for the damn onna more than he should each passing minute. He growled and snapped closed his eyes hoping to find sleep somehow.

He began to wonder, if he was this attached to her now, how will he be able to move on should she leave? He scoffed to himself, believing that spirit will never stop haunting him until he has loved another. But what if he does? And perhaps with the girl herself…Sesshomaru was getting more frustrated the further he went into thought. He needed to remove her somehow, someway; before he falls further for the girl he couldn't have. Just his luck, once again he falls for the ones he can't have. _Aren't I lucky?_

As time ticked on, Sesshomaru began to fall deeper into sleep. Just then he felt the soft breeze through his hair once more. _I thought I closed that damn window_. But then again he liked this soft breeze, it felt cool and silkily, like a hand stroking though his hair. Soon afterwards, a soft melody began to play. _I've heard this tune before….someone once hummed this to me…ah Canon in D major…she's here. _Sesshomaru was then lullaby to sleep, never knowing that he was just gonna get his wish, and that would be the last time he heard that tune again.

SKSKSK

Kagome continued to hum until she heard Sesshomaru's clock strike one in the morning. She watched as her body began to fade away. She sighed as she figured this was it, her time on Earth was short, but she'll never forget it. She looked down to the once stoic youkai she met just a week ago, and how much she hated his guts. She would've lost the bet if someone were to say she would fall for him soon after. She chuckled as she bent over to his ear as she whispered.

"You damn bastard, I guess I'll never really know if you truly love me. But now I see why Kikyo fell in love with you. I'll always be here, so wait for me. Just like you, I'll have a second chance. The name's Kagome by the way, nice to meet you."

Kagome bent over as she held his head and kissed Sesshomaru's cool yet warm lips, her lips touching his until her face soon disappeared, leaving a few salty droplets on his lips.

SKSKSK

Low beep sounds consistently echoed in the quiet room. An unconscious body lay in the middle of the room, breathing slowly as a little red head boy held the person's hand. He then heard a little noise that indicated there was someone else in the room; the small boy quickly looked up to a smiling face that resembled the unconscious body. The boy sniffled as he continued to hold the hand in his tighter. The visitor continued to smile as she caressed the person's slumbering face. Seeing as the visitor didn't mean any harm, the boy loosened his grip on the hand, instead he asked.

"Okaa-san, will wake up ne?"

The visitor stopped caressing the body and looked over to the boy, before returning to the face of the owner. "Mmm…I think it's about time she woke up."

A/N: I think I'll leave it there. If I were to put a comedy in there, it would kill the mood wouldn't it? And a bit of a cliff hanger for you readers. Ahhhh it has been so long since I've did that. Heheee. Trust me, I wanted to add more, but then I'd ruin the surprise for you guys. So, tune in for the last chapter guys, you don't wanna miss this!! Coming to you soon. XD

**D**ic**tionary**

Tengaku-Heaven

Okaa-san-Mother

Kami-god

Megami-goddess

Onna-woman

Youkai-demon

Iie-No

Betsuni-Nothing

Oi-Hey

Itai-Ouch

Nani-What

Dooshite-Why

Urusai-Shut up

Gomen-Sorry


	11. A Second Chance

A/N: Ok after writing about six pages for my pervious chapter, I'm so souped to finish this off!! Well not entirely, kind of sad since it did take freaking 3 years just to finish this. : sweat drop: Time goes by so fast hehee…But I was so psyched in writing, that I couldn't really sleep without getting more ideas on how to end this story. Heh…the old ending I had planned 3 years ago is long forgotten….actually these past four chapters were pulled out of my ass from a different inspiration. I don't know if that's good or not…heheee, so if you noticed some changes since then—congrats. XDD Anyway, before I keep this rant going, I'll try to make this extra long, since I'm not making a sequel and to fill in some gaps and loose ends. So, let's get on with this!

_**A Second Chance**_

_**Epilogue**_

**A Second Chance **

"_This is your last warning!! Evacuate the premises immediately!!" _

_A youthful girl of age 20 began to follow the group of people that were heading out the exit of the building. She paused and fell behind the group as she began to look around the nostalgic rooms that in moments will soon turn to debris and rubble. She grew up here for over 8 years now. She both hated and loved this place. This was the place that signified that she lost all her family and as well as, a place that she called home. She sighed and decided maybe after this, it was time to move on and move to another place. Even though she's over the age and could move out of the shelter whenever she wanted, she often wavered about leaving, because by the time she moved out and had a place of her own, what will she come home too? Emptiness and loneliness? She often considered getting a dog, but that wouldn't help much. She wanted that warmth and family love she often saw when many of the kids here got adopted. She wanted that same smile on her face when a kid is taken home and can finally say "I'm home"….she wanted many things, yet she seemed to never get it. And now, her home was being taken away. She softly sighed and began to proceed, but stopped when she heard a hiccup sound nearby. She heard a loud bang, indicating that the door to the building was shut. The girl's blood began to pump faster at the thought of her and a kid being trapped in this building and no one ever knowing that they were inside. She quickly scanned the rooms and listened carefully until she came to a vacant room that at first looks empty, but the hiccupping sounds of a child whimpering filled the room. The girl listened for the child, which led her to a closet. She opened the door and peered inside to see a little kistune red head youkai curled up, crying. She bent down and lightly touched the boy, who he in return flinched away when he looked up. _

_He began to cry harder as he whined, "Okaa-san!"_

_The girl's heart began to break as she asked, "Where's your okaa-san?" _

_The boy didn't respond, but instead pointed up to the ceiling. The girl looked up and didn't need further questioning, to know his mother passed away. She sighed and took the boy in her arms. _

"_We have to leave now, they're going to destroy the buil-"_

"_Iie! Okaa-san said she'd come back here! She promised! I'm not leaving until she comes back!"_

_Suddenly, the girl heard a big boom and a huge rumble, like an earthquake, following after. She was running out of time. _

_The whole building began to rumble as the explosive was ignited. The occupied room began to shake and small debris began to fall around the area. _

_The girl smiled wryly at the boy as he continued to hiccup. She then asked._

"_Onamae wa?"_

_The boy hiccupped and responded, "Shi-Shippou desu."_

_The girl then hugged the little boy named Shippou and answered, "Well Shippou, how about I be your okaa-san, ne? Okaa-san sent me in her place so she could keep her promise to you. And I promise, I'll protect you in your kaa-san's place."_

_The boy sniffled and looked up to the young girl and just nodded as she then grinned. "Let's get out of here!" _

_The girl then quickly got up, holding the boy tightly in her arms. She ran out of the room that soon was barricaded by large debris and ran down the hall that leads to the exit. The girl shielded the boy, holding him close to her bosom as he continued to hiccup. Coming to the exit, she found it blocked by large boulders. She cussed under her breath and ran the opposite direction to the back exit. She stealthy tried dodging falling rubbles of the building, but couldn't help but get nicked by pieces of glass and such in the process. She panted as she saw the unblocked exit. She sighed in relief and pumped her legs faster as she closed the distance between her and her exit. She was so determined on reaching her destination, she was late to notice the falling rock from the ceiling raining down on her until her name was shouted out-_

"KAGOME!"

Sesshomaru sprang up from where he laid and panted heavily from his dream. He looked around his empty room and found deadly silence. After a few minutes, his breath evened out and he exhaled deeply as he ran his fingers into his hair and licked his dry lips, which he tasted saltiness. He didn't recall having anything salty….

_What was that dream…who was that girl…and that name…why does it sound so fresh in my mind…I don't recall anyone with that name…_

He scowled as he bent over, holding his head as he tried to give a face to that girl in his dreams. It seemed that the girl's name was all he could remember, since the face was shadowed in his dream.

As well as a kitsune named Shippou….apparently, those two were also victims when a building was being destroyed. _Why does that sound familiar?_

Sesshomaru sighed as he decided he'll research this later, right now he needed to get ready. Getting up and dressing, he noticed something oddly weird…something out of place…something…missing. It was quiet….too quiet. And then it hit him.

She was gone.

He was alone. Again.

SKSKSK

Kagome sighed as she returned back to Tengaku. After all the welcome backs from everyone and all the gods, it just seemed…dull. She sadly sighed again, loudly this time and began to sulk around, just floating to no certain place. Floating around, she then bumped into a person's back and instantly looked up and began to apologize.

"Gomen I wasn't looking-"

She looked up to see nothing, looking down; she peered into black and white irises. Bending down she giggled, "Gomen Tsuriai." She ruffled his spiky hair.

"Oi, oi! I'm here too!" Seiai grinned as he revealed himself behind the youngest brother.

Kagome just smiled as she then stood up, giving a little wave before turning away. Seiai and Tsuriai exchanged looks before Seiai exclaimed out loud.

"Seems someone is missing a certain person," he then added, "And she didn't put much of a fight either eh, Tsu?"

Tsuriai didn't respond as he watched Kagome stop where she stood and began to shake, which he assumed was in anger. He then felt his brother lean on his head as he began to inspect his nails. "I guess that love wasn't meant to be-"

Seiai was then cut off from a punch to his face. The love god fell back; loosening the weight he had put on Tsuriai's head. He grinned slyly as he looked up to the steaming young girl, who was now standing before him with her arms to the side.

"Ahh feisty. Seiai likey," he teased when Kagome then swiftly turned around and stormed off, leaving the two kami to themselves.

Seiai moaned as he rubbed his abused cheek, "Ne, isn't there something wrong with this? Assaulting a higher being is against the law." He pouted.

Tsuriai rolled his eyes as he then began to walk away from his moronic brother, "Not if you were the one provoking the offender. In that case, it's called self-defense."

Seiai harrumphed as he then scrambled to his feet and ran after the younger sibling, "Don't put this on me! And stop treating me like I'm an idiot!"

"Seiai…you have the IQ of a donkey."

"Why thank you….eh chotto matte…Oi! I'm talking to you!"

SKSKSK

Sesshomaru seemed a teeny bit…paranoid.

Ever since his quiet morning, he seemed to be on higher alert, should we say? Not even that infuriating Miroku wasn't in today. Is it because it's a Sunday? Nah….Japanese people aren't religious.

Every loud bang, laughter, and random clumsiness from his employees placed him in high edge. He couldn't believe she would just leave like that. It's just impossible. He had tried everything from exorcise to therapy and those didn't work. But just simply wishing did? Sesshomaru was in a bad mood, even more than usual, as he barked orders from the clumsy people, any raven haired woman, and blue eyed person he saw. He was going mad.

Sesshomaru leaned forward in his desk and growled. His elbows rested on his desk as his hands ran through his platinum locks, clutching them tightly in aggravation.

Maybe she never existed. Maybe all this loneliness all this time was making him lose his mind. Maybe he needed Miroku's help after all…Maybe-What the hell is going on!?

Him, Tashio Sesshomaru, CEO of his company, sexiest and most wanted youkai in all Japan, needs the help from a perverted lowly ningen?! And this said man is now going mad over the fact of the disappearance of a mere ningen ghost?! He needed a vacation…fast, these annoying pests where giving him a headache.

Speaking of pests…

Sesshomaru's phone began to ring, he answered and grinned as he said, "Ahh Kaguya, good timing. I decided to change our appointment, come to my office as soon as you can; I need to speak about some matters with you."

SKSKSK

The whole floor seemed to be quiet as the little cubicle workers went on with their work. They could tell their boss was not in a good mood, so little murmurs could be heard here and there, and tapping noises from their keyboards. This went on for a while, until a ding was heard from the elevator. As soon as the door opened, the quiet room was interrupted by a loud cackle and strong perfume wafted into the air.

The people continued their work and a few noisy workers peeked out of their doors to see an overdressed yet stunning young woman walk down the hall. The workers watched after her, striding with confidence with her head held up high, as if she were higher than all of them, with her Prada three inch heels clicking on the carpet floor to inform all that she, Minamoto, Kaguya, was here.

Now all the workers were peering out of their cubicles as they watched the CEO of Tennyo Inc. stop in front of the albino assistance's desk, which was the only one standing in the way from reaching her desire.

Kaguya sweetly smiled and decided to interrupt Kanna. The said girl continued to stare at her computer screen, typing away; despite the 'ahems' made by the CEO. Everyone held their breaths as Kanna's fingers stopped typing and her expressionless face slowly turned to Kaguya.

Everyone in Tashio Inc. knew better than to interrupt Kanna when she was working. For such a petite little woman, even she could stand up to Sesshomaru's icy glare; even perhaps surpass the youkai.

Kaguya then leaned on the young girl's desk and gave her a silky grin, "Can you please let my Sesshy-poo know that I'm here?"

Kanna stared down at her arm that was wrinkling and messing with her neatly placed and finished reports and assignments. She only replied, "Arm."

Kaguya blinked at the assistant and looked down to where she was looking at. She saw her arm on mere pieces of papers and scowled. She looked back up to the girl and gritted her teeth as she sickly sweet said, "Ahem. Sesshomaru is expecting me, either you let him know, or I'll do it myself. "

Kanna continued to stare at her arm and curtly said, "Arm."

Kaguya's patience was wearing thin. She exhaled as she then said, "Fine." She then pulled back her arm, taking the stake of papers with her, causing the papers to scatter and float down to the floor. The people witnessing the scene gasped and it went quiet. Kaguya grinned as she then stood up straight as if she just won a victory, "I'll just let myself in. Thanks," she added with sarcasm.

Kaguya then turned, ready to open the door. And just as she was just about to enter the room, a tight grip on her arm held her back. Kaguya tried pulling her arm free, but to no avail. She turned around, ready to scream at the audacity of the offender, when she saw it was just Kanna. Kanna stared into Kaguya's chestnut brown eyes and expressionlessly said in a deadly monotone voice.

"Pick. It. Up."

Kaguya's eyes widened as they stared into dark voids of the little doll woman and shuddered as she then started screaming, "Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!"

"Stop screaming, I heard you the first time."

Kaguya turned her head and breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled, "Finally. This one needs to be punished. If it were up to me, I'd fire her and sue every yen she has. It's about time these lower people learn their places."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her before looking to Kanna and nodding his head. Kanna then released her arm before bending over to pick up the scattered pieces of paper. Kaguya's nose flared as she held her bruised arm. "You'll pay for that bitch," she muttered as she followed Sesshomaru into his office.

The office then resumed their work, grinning ready to hear what else Cruella Devil had in store today…

--Five Minutes Later.

"NANI!!"

The whole floor went dead silent as they heard the screeching in Sesshomaru's office. Soon after, the door was wide open and an aggravated and shocked CEO emerged. Her back was to the office as she screeched and pointed at the youkai inside.

"I'll be damned if I had my people build that shit! They're lower than us Sesshomaru! Why should we help them!? They're trash!"

Sesshomaru's baritone could be heard from inside as he responded, "Kaguya, either you accept my proposal or get out. You're disturbing my employees."

Kaguya gritted her teeth as she shouted and pointed to the people behind her, "These pieces of shit mean nothing to us! We can always replace them! Besides you need me! So why should I agree?!"

Sesshomaru sighed as he shook his head, "I don't need you Kaguya. It was just simply business. But since you don't wish to cooperate, Kanna will show you out. Good day."

Sesshomaru then closed the door in her face, leaving a baffled CEO President outside in a floor of so called trash. Kaguya seethed as she screamed, "You'll regret this!" She then turned around to a floor full of evilly glaring people as they stared at her like a piece of meat. Kanna appeared before and smiled innocently.

Kaguya laughed nervously as she then asked, "You're Kanna right? Sorry about earlier-"

Kanna then took the CEO's arm and pulled her harshly into the den of hungry wolves.

SKSKSK

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat back into his chair, rubbing his forehead. This day was just getting worse and worse by the second, well for his headache anyway. He never did like working with Kaguya. She was just a back-up if his plans didn't work out.

He needed the right information before he made the call and the man that was in charge of this sort of information was mysteriously out. Sesshomaru exhaled noisily as he reached for his phone and made a call. _He better have a good excuse, than just saying he was butt-naked in a park._

SKSKSK

A loud ringing scared the young guy as he quickly picked up his cell phone and whispered, "Hello?"

"Houshi, you better have a legitimate excuse for being out today or I'm taking this out of your pay."

Miroku sighed in relief as he then whispered, "Thank kami you called! I need your help out of here! You see I'm stuck at your brother's apartment and I-"

"I don't care. If you're not here in 30 minutes you're fired."

"Ah Sessho-" Miroku was then left with a dial tone as he groaned, "How did I get into this situation?"

He leaned his head back and thought back how this all began.

--

Miroku was oblivious to the lovey dovey looks Inuyasha was sending his way as Inuyasha drove him in his car. Instead Miroku was being his moronic normal self with his friend.

"Man, I owe you big time. You can't believe how humiliated I was! I swear there's something haunting me! This is just another example Yasha!"

Inuyasha didn't reply instead kept driving until he parked his car outside of his apartment.

"Eh? Why are we at your place?" Miroku tilted his head as he got out the car.

Inuyasha just grinned as he locked his car and proceed inside, "You'll see."

After Inuyasha opened the door to his apartment and Miroku proceeded inside, Inuyasha closed the door behind him and locked the door. Inuyasha's apartment was small since he was living by himself. The apartment only contained 4 rooms: a bedroom, a bathroom that was across the bedroom, and a living room that connected to the kitchen. It was fairly good for one person.

Miroku cheerfully went to his kitchen and began to rummage his refrigerator.

"Alright!! Pocky!! And new flavored ramen!! I'm stealing these." He grinned as he pulled out the said items out.

"I'll be back out in a second, I just gotta change." Inuyasha said in a deep tone in his voice.

Miroku paid no mind as he began to heat up the ramen noodles. Once the noodles were done, he took a bowl and hopped on the couch and switched on the TV, watching anime on AdultSwim. He was in mid-slurp when Inuyasha came out practically with nothing, but a pink thong that hid his manhood. Miroku turned to look at his friend, choked on the ramen, and began to cough at the sight. When he cleared his throat and was done choking, he covered his eyes and started laughing.

"Wh-what the hell man?" he laughed out loud, "I'm not gonna ask why the hell you own those or why the hell you wearing them now."

He was rolling on the couch, dying with laughter at his best friend's appearance, that he lacked to notice the ramen bowl that was soaking the carpet on the floor or the fact Inuyasha was totally serious and was coming closer to him. By the time Miroku was done laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes, it was too late as Inuyasha then pounced on him and started kissing on him.

--

Miroku groaned as he shook his head. He knew his friend was desperate, but he didn't think he would be this desperate. Damn, that hanyou is damn strong. He didn't want to know what Sesshomaru would be like if he was like Inuyasha, but as a full youkai. Miroku shuddered as he began to think of the possibilities.

But at the moment he needed to get out of here. The only way out was out the door and the door was at the moment, locked. The key…he didn't want to know where it was. After Inuyasha was done kissing on his neck, he had an idea where the key was, and by hell if he was going to ask him to give it to him. The only reason he was still purely intact, ass and all, was because he convinced Inuyasha that he wasn't in the mood at the moment and that he needed to go to the bathroom. Since then, he has been locked in here. He didn't even know what happened to Inuyasha after that. And he wasn't about to find out any time soon. He needed help, yet his cell phone was dying. Who to call? …Who…Sesshomaru was a clear no. Would Sango? …Only one way to find out.

SKSKSK

Sango was in the middle of drawing with crayons with Rin on her day off, when her cell went off. She smiled as Rin was in deep concentration on drawing.

"What cha drawing there Rin?"

Rin's tongue was stuck to the side as she began to press harder on the crayon and once she was done with that color, she quickly replaced with another crayon.

"Okaa-san and pretty gay man." She just answered.

Sango sighed shaking her head. She didn't know if she was relieved or not. Rin seemed occupied and wasn't constantly asking for Kikyo since yesterday. But she knew she had to tell her sometime soon. But at the moment, her phone was getting on her nerves and she had a pretty good idea who it was.

Picking up, she asked in apparent irritation, "Hai?"

"SANGO!"

Sango cringed as she pulled the phone away from her ear and gritted her teeth at her so called boyfriend. "Nani, baka!"

Miroku then answered in a whisper, "I need your help!"

Sango quirked an eyebrow as she looked at the time to see it was nearly noon, "If this is about making an excuse for you to get out of work, you can forget about it-"

"But I'm not even in work."

Sango blinked rapidly as she looked at the time again and then at the phone, "Why are you whispering? And why aren't you in work? You're going to get fired-"

"Exactly! If I'm not there in 25 minutes Sesshomaru's gonna fire me!"

Sango's eyes narrowed as she then held her cell phone between her shoulder and her ear and began picking at her nails, "I'm not buying it. I never liked that guy anyway. You should get a new job—"

"Sango! Shut up for one minute and listen to me! Inuyasha has me in his apartment and wants to make me into a new man! And I don't mean that in a good way either!"

Sango laughed as she transferred the phone to her other shoulder, "Good. He can start with that attitude. I'm going now. It's my day off and I don't want to deal with you at the moment-" Sango then heard whimpers in the background, "Are you crying?"

"…."

Sango sighed as she shook her head, "If this is a prank, you're dead. And you're paying for gas-"

"DONE!"

Sango didn't even say goodbye as she then snapped her cell phone closed and sighed. She smiled as Rin looked up, "C'mon Rin, we're picking up baka no Miro."

SKSKSK

Sango then arrived at the apartment, taking Rin with her inside. She then reached the door and knocked. When no one answered, she scowled and knocked harder.

"This jackass." She gritted her teeth as she began to kick the door.

Neighbors next door opened their door and stared at her like she was a crazy woman. Sango smiled wryly while laughing with evil thoughts on what she was going to do to that man. She then took out her cell and dialed his number. When he didn't pick up, Sango got so fed up, she kicked the door down, screaming, "MIROKU!"

The neighbors all jumped and closed their doors, locking it. Sango stomped inside the apartment, steam coming out of her ears. She then heard a toilet flush and the bathroom door opening to reveal Miroku. Miroku grinned and waved.

"Oi, took you long enough."

Sango glared at him and spun around, dragging Rin behind her and leaving Miroku running after her asking what he did wrong.

Meanwhile Inuyasha….

He was sleeping in his bedroom despite the raucous, dreaming about Miroku.

SKSKSK

Miroku looked at his time and saw he had two minutes left as they arrived at Tashio Inc. After having to "calm" Sango, even though she "accidentally" backed the car up on him and practically ran over his foot, he was able to reach the building in time. Despite him having to run after the car while wobbling on his bruised foot and stealing a kid's skateboard just to catch up with her, he convinced her to let him in.

Actually, if it weren't for the stop light, he would never have caught up with her. The only reason she allowed him in the car was because he looked like a fool on a skateboard as he hung desperately on the bumper of her Mercedes.

Getting out of the car, Sango glared daggers at her boyfriend as he then reached over and kissed her cheek.

"Arigatou, baby." He grinned.

She growled, "Who's the man in the relationship?"

Miroku flushed as he looked around and saw people staring at them. "Not now." He muttered.

Sango grinned as she then spoke louder, "Who's the man in this relationship?!"

Miroku groaned as co-workers began to snicker at him, "You are."

Sango devilishly smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Have fun. Oh, you have one minute left." She winked.

Miroku yelped as he then dashed off.

SKSKSK

The office was quiet once more. A few taps from keyboards could be heard all around. The suddenly, a loud bang was sounded as the door opened and a gush of wind flashed by. The people muttered to themselves saying, "Miroku's here," and continued their work.

SKSKSK

Miroku fell to the floor as he reached Sesshomaru's office, panting for air. Sesshomaru looked down to the exhausted ningen, quirking an eyebrow at his dramatic entrance. Then he looked down to his watch and rolled his eyes. You're 20 minutes late.

Miroku scowled, "THE FUCKING ELEVATOR BROKE DOWN!"

"Oh? I thought they just fixed that 15 minutes ago?"

Miroku then died…

--

Miroku felt a cold splash of water over his body and jumped up in surprise. He shivered and his teeth chattered as his boss stood over him with a bucket of ice cold water.

"I need information on this one person." He said as he handed him a slip of paper with the name.

Miroku stared at the youkai as if dumbfounded. "You….called me here…just to get information on one guy ….when I was locked in your brother's bathroom for a day….endured riding on a skateboard behind a Mercedes Benz in traffic…a broken elevator…all in 30 minutes and yet you have 200 other people on this fucking floor that could've done it?"

Sesshomaru sat back down, his hands crossed behind his head, and his legs propped up on his desk as he shrugged, "Well it was more like an hour…but mmm yea."

Miroku died again the second time that day….

SKSKSK

Kagome sighed as she looked down the Life Mirror to see Sesshomaru replacing her on torturing Miroku. She scrunched her nose and flipped him off with her finger when she saw that he was able to do all that and not lift a finger.

"That bastard." She muttered, "Already having the time of his life without me."

Kagome sadly looked away and noticed she wasn't alone in the room.

"Yo!" the blacked hair silver streaked girl grinned.

She gave a small smile to the tomboy goddess as she wrapped an arm around Kagome. Kagome always liked Kibo, though she was a tough cookie on the outside, she always gave an optimistic feeling to any situation. Maybe that's why they called her Kibo?

"Why so down Kaggy?"

Kagome pouted as she turned her face away when she realized she was looking back at the mirror, "I'm not down. I'm just peachy."

Kibo grinned boyishly as she winked at her, "Mmmm that boy sure is getting a lot of whooping from frosty eh?"

Kagome scoffed, "Beginners luck…"

"Hmmm threatens his job and in the process gets nearly run over, got a beating from his girlie, his best friend molested him, had to walk 12 stories of stairs….I'd say he's taken an influence from you…"

Kagome burst out in laughter, "I know! And then he poured ice water over him! If it were me, would've used the toilet water and cooled it-"Kagome then realized that she's been tricked and quickly changed the subject, "-I guess he never did need me," She sighed.

Kibo began to laugh loudly now. Kagome glared at the megami as she then pulled her to look at the mirror again. "You're too modest man, look at this sissy. He's smiling, how many times did you see him do that before you came?"

Kagome stared as Sesshomaru gave a chuckle and seemed—relaxed. Her eyes lowered and it seemed that he was the only one she could see. Her chest hurt and didn't know why. Kibo patted Kagome's back and shook her head.

"Ah young love, so stupid to see it these days," she chuckled as she then left Kagome to herself once more.

SKSKSK

_One week passed.—_

The quiet room beeped with electronics surrounding the young woman as she breathed in shallow steady breaths as if in a deep sleep. The little boy that remained with the young woman held her hand, as if in a fairy tale, waiting for the princess to wake up. He then looked up to see the same visitor that had visited just last week. It seemed that the person knew the young woman and cared deeply for her, as she caressed her face once more. The boy grew sad as he felt hope slipping him each passing day, week, and month. The boy sighed as he looked down to the young woman's hand in his hand. He then felt a hand patting his head. He quickly looked up to the smiling visitor's face that shined with hope and faith.

"She always keeps her promise."

That was all she said before leaving the room once more, to the beeping that continued to beep on and on consistently.

SKSKSK

Kagome groaned as she sat by the mirror again, she was getting leg cramps each day. _Stupid jerk! Why won't you admit you miss me!_ She pouted like a little child as she watched the youkai once more get up.

"Don't you get tired of sitting like that?"

"I know I would."

"No one asked you little girl."

"I'm not little! I'm over a millennium years old!"

"Alright Mei-baachan."

"I'm not a grandma! Waaa!! Shin-chan !! Niku-kun and Ren-kun are picking on me!"

"Stop picking on the baby."

"I'm not a baby! Gome-chaann!! They're picking on meee!!"

Kagome groaned at the additional loud commotion behind her. Here's a funny pun. What's worse than twins? Two pairs of old bickering twins.

"Why does it seem that all you gods keep babysitting me? Don't you have other people's lives to ruin?"

"Moouuu!! Gome-chan hidoi! We would never do that! We make ningen and youkai lives better!"

Kagome was sitting with her legs crossed and was leaning on her arms for support. She looked over her shoulder to see the two girl twins standing to her right and the male twins to her left. She rolled her eyes at that statement as Shukumei leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'll tell you something good. You'll get to see him again."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned around to see her smile sincerely. She giggled as she did the peach sign with her fingers and winked at her with her head tilted to the side. Kagome's eye twitched when Mei-chan seemed like an anime character at that moment. Shinko rolled her eyes as she pushed her twin to the side, taking her turn to talk.

"Here's the story Kagome. Long story short, we can't tell you much, but don't lose hope. I didn't go with Seiai's idea just for kicks you know." She snickered as she gave her thumbs up. After those two spoke, Kagome turned around, so she was sitting directly in front of the twin boys. She tilted her head and blinked at them.

The two quirked an eyebrow at her, "Nani?" they responded in unison.

Kagome shrugged, "Well, it just seemed that everyone was giving me lots of hopeful advice this past week. What's yours?" she grinned.

This has to be good. The gods of mercy and hatred giving advice about love, what a riot! Nikushimi cleared his throat, "Well you see….Awareni… wants to go first…that's right! Don't cha brother," he coughed and elbowed his twin. Awareni glared at his brother and sighed.

"That guy's an ass, just be patient with him. He'll come around soon enough."

Everyone's eyes then turned to Niku as he glared at everyone. He seemed to flush a bit at the attention and so he cleared his throat once more.

"I wish you luck."

With that said Nikushimi pivoted around and quickly walked out. The two girl twins following soon after, scolding him asking him what the hell kind of advice was that, leaving Awareni and Kagome alone. Kagome giggled and shook her head at what just occurred. She then turned back to the mirror to watch on. Awareni chuckled.

"I'll tell you this Kagome, even if he doesn't look like it. He has changed a lot. At first Niku and I wouldn't deem him as worthy to be pitied or saved and would've sent him straight to jigoku, but now…he's an alright guy. Keep watching, you'll see." Awareni then turned around and was going to leave when he heard her mutter.

"Arigatou…Ren."

SKSKSK

_One month passed_--

He didn't get it. Even though it has been over a month since he last saw her, he can't help but expect that baka onna was going to pop out of nowhere and ruin his life. Ever since she mysteriously disappeared, he seemed to be lighten up somewhat, in a good way. His daily torture was of course messing with his poor adviser in her place, but besides that, he would be going out to the park and other places besides staying in the office or at home. He wasn't totally friendly with his workers, but he made an effort to cut back on the cold glares and icy retorts to stop fooling around. _That damn insufferable onna, even though she's not here, she continues to influence my life! And what's worse, those damn words keep echoing in his head…her voice and those words. "I'll always be here, so wait for me._ _Just like you, I'll have a second chance… " He couldn't seem to get them out of his head. And each day he would be waiting as she said! Again! Damn her to hell! _

"Here boss man. Ya guy said he would hear ya proposal." Miroku looked at the name again, "Are you sure he would? He doesn't seem like the guy who would do this sort of thing…."

Sesshomaru glared at his adviser, "Are you questioning me?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and replied in sarcasm, "Now why would I ever question your motives "oh mighty ice king". I am here to serve you. Your wish is my command, and all that yadda yadda shit." He yawned as he walked out of the office room, secretly smiling at his boss' change in attitude this pass month. _He must be getting some nookie….or ass…_

Sesshomaru chuckled as he looked over the information his adviser had collected for him on the man he was about to do business with. Putting that aside, he looked over the information collected on the people who were serving in the shelter and those who had been living there. One of them, he was surprisingly interested in.

"Mmm….Rin Arango Taijya…."

SKSKSK

Kagome was just leaning back watching other people's lives while Sesshomaru did his work, when the two eldest siblings came into the room. Kagome just had to look over her shoulder to confirm it.

"I was wondering when you two would show up."

Eiko quirked an eyebrow, "We've been busy."

Kagome stood up and stretched as she then turned to the two, "I'm just playing around Eiko. Soo, if ya so busy. Why the visit?" she winked playfully.

Eiko smiled as Meiyo rolled his eyes and responded, "Okaa-san and Otou-san wanted us to cheer you up." He remarked blandly, causing Eiko to send him a grave look.

Kagome stuck her tongue at him, "Ahh straight to the point. I've always like that about you Mei-kun."

Meiyo coughed lightly into his hand as he looked away. Kagome could've sworn she saw him blush. She let it slide, for now anyway. For now, her attention was on Eiko as she then began to speak.

Eiko then sighed, "Kagome…I don't know how to put this but…you see…the reason why we're putting this off for so long and having to console you is because-"

"We can't do a damn thing for you! Ok we've said it, now lets go Eiko." Meiyo scowled at his sister as she gave him an agitated look.

Kagome was confused as she looked at one and then the other before saying, "I'm …confused. Why would you fill me up with so much hope if you're going to say, we can't do anything for you."

Eiko bit her lip, "Kagome-"

"We're just gods! We can't tamper with human lives! You get it now?!"

Just as Kagome was about to retort, Eiko turned to her brother and slapped him in the face.

"We agreed we'd do this lightly."

"Not if you're going to sugar-coat the whole thing. She's a big girl, she can handle it."

Kagome was at first amazed that Eiko was so daring; she was always the young megami that was elegant and just, never one to sort to violence. But then again, we're talking about Meiyo, the prided fool who had a bigger ego than Sesshomaru….Sesshomaru.

Kagome's hopes of seeing him….gone. The kami were cruel to lead her on like this. She turned to the mirror and watched as Sesshomaru appeared before her. His composed face, she wondered how he could keep his straight poker face even till now…was he even thinking about her? Kagome fell once more to the ground. Meiyo was still seething at his sister for even blemishing his beautiful face. Eiko instead ignored him and sympathetically put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome…"

"I just want to be alone…."

Eiko sadly bit her lip, wondering if they've done the right choice. She then turned to her brother glaring at him and daring her to challenge her. She sent him a message through her grave face saying "If this doesn't work, I will send you down to hell myself." Meiyo just dusted the threat away and walked out with his sister, leaving Kagome to wallow in her doubts and depression.

SKSKSK

The little boy panicked when he saw the young woman's breathing speed up. He pressed the button to call someone into the room, rapidly. This never happened before! The little boy began to curse the visitor for making him believe his okaa-san will wake. He held the woman's hand as the caretaker for his mother came in and began treating her. The little boy only hoped that the person is true to their words.

SKSKSK

Sesshomaru was reading his reports, when a call rang through. Sesshomaru placed down the papers in his hands and picked up the phone.

"Is he here?"

"Hai."

"Send him in."

As soon as he placed down the phone, the door opened and emerged a gorgeous 6 feet tall man in a black Armani silk suit. His silky curly black hair was tied up in a ponytail, allowing all to see his pale creamy face and brilliant red eyes. Sesshomaru stood holding out his hand to the man, before the man returned the gesture and shook his hand. The two businessmen sat down and began business.

"I was surprised to get your call; it has been a while since I've heard from you. And here, I was beginning to think you hate me," the man replied humorously.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "Forgive me, I was caught up in business. How's your daughter?"

The man chuckled, "Kids these days don't want to spend time with their father now that they've got a job. How's Minamoto? I'm sure she's mad now that you're associating with me."

"She'll live. Speaking of kids…." Sesshomaru took out a piece of paper with a picture of a little girl and handed to him.

The man took the picture and with one glance immediately knew who it was. He stared at the paper for a long while before he asked, "What do you want? I never thought you would stoop so low with a mere tabloid." He answered with hardness venom in his tone.

Sesshomaru sneered as he sat back, "I'm not like you Arango. If I wanted your company, I would've gotten it with force, no strings attached."

The businessman known as Arango, then glared at him, "Then why else call me here for this." He scoffed as he tossed the picture back to him, "I don't want her."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "But the onna that had her, was what you wanted, no?"

Arango stood up in his seat, "Last I heard Tashio, she's dead!" he seethed, "I want nothing to do with this child!"

Sesshomaru stood as well, taking the picture of the little girl as he held up to his face, "And she doesn't want you. As you can see, she's already adopted."

Arango side glanced to the picture and then back to Sesshomaru, "Then want do you want me to do then if it isn't the child or the company?"

Sesshomaru grinned, "I'm so glad you asked."

SKSKSK

_One year later—_

Kagome was getting tired of this. She's been here for a year and all the gods did was fool with her head! Well no more! She was tired of being the selfless one. She didn't even get to stay in Earth as she asked for doing this shit! She was going to speak her mind and they were going to listen. Getting up from the Life Mirror room where she had inhabited for the year, she stormed to the main room, where the kami and megami resided for meetings, where it all began. She slammed open the door, surprising all the kami and megami that were apparently discussing important matters. She didn't give a shit. They were going to hear her request here and now or her name wasn't Higurashi Kagome! All the gods were present and sitting, which means she came at a good time. She stormed up to the table and slammed down her hands.

The gods looked shocked, yet were smiling as they knew what was about to come. And Kagome didn't fail them.

"Kagome what brings you here-"

"I've had it! That's why I'm here! You god damn gods keep fooling with me, having me all hopeful one moment. Then the next these two-"she pointed to Eiko and Meiyo, "Then tell me it's impossible, since you can't tamper and shit with human lives. Well here's what I gotta say about that! BULL SHIT! You fucking made me go down to Earth to mess with a god damn youkai to teach him fucking love! Don't tell me you can't tamper! I've had it! I'm going to be selfish. I want to go back down to Earth! I fucking found what I've been looking for and now I want to live to have it!"

Daiichi grinned as he asked as if he didn't know, "And what's that my dear?"

"To live my life with that egoistic youkai who needs a major attitude adjustment!"

The siblings then asked, "Dooshite?"

And falling right into their trap, "Because I love him!"

Seiai jumped into the air and sent out an arrow full of exploding arrows that sparkled just like fireworks. The gods breathed out a sigh in relief and shook their heads at how long it took for her to just say it.

Kagome just stood there baffled, wondering if these gods have lost their minds. Yogensha smiled as she then stood up beaming at her as she took her hands, "We've waited a year for you to say that."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "Nani? You were waiting? You mean I could've just said that and be done with it?"

The gods nodded their heads and others just shook their heads at how stubborn she was. Kagome didn't care; all she cared was that she was finally going home! She beamed as she then turned to Daiichi.

"So does that mean I'm going to be reincarnated?" The gods stared at her in puzzlement, seeing this Kagome asked, "Nani?"

Yogensha sighed and smiled at the oblivious young girl, "My dear, we can't reincarnate you."

When she heard that, Kagome burst in anger, "Eh?! So you lied to me?! How could you do this-" her rant was then muted by a hand over her mouth.

"Will you please shut up and let okaa-san finish?"

Kagome was breathing heavily into the hand, in which she found out, belonged to Meiyo. That mother-complex boy….

Yogensha smiled, "Kagome-koi, as I was saying…we can't reincarnate you because you're already alive."

Kagome blinked, "Eh? Alive? I'm not alive-"

"Actually, you are," the twins grinned as the Life Mirror then appeared before them and her unconscious body in a hospital room was shown before her, "You were there for more than a year now," the twins tsked.

Kagome stared at her living body, "B-but…then I shouldn't be here. Why am I here then?" she looked to Daiichi.

Daiichi then stood up, went over to Kagome, and placed an arm around her as he pointed to the little red head boy holding her hand.

"What do you recall about your death, hmm?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows when she thought about it, "Well, it's fuzzy actually. It's like there's two different memories, but I don't know which is the real one. At one point I thought I woke up alone and everyone left me during the explosion. Then for another, I recall saving a red head boy." She looked up to the boy and her eyes widened as the red haired boy looked up to her unconscious face and memories came back, "Shippou!"

"You saved the boy and protected him as you promised," Seiai grinned.

"B-but, then I remember getting hit by rocks."

"Ah Kagome…the truth is," Tsuriai decided to answer this one, "When you escaped the building, you then tripped over a rock and hit your head on the ground. The reason you're in the hospital is because you have a concussion which lead you into a coma."

Kagome sweat dropped as she could imagine her clumsy self doing that, "So what am I doing here for?"

"You had many doubts about waking up and living again." Kibo answered, "That's why we brought you here, to learn your mistakes, find your reason to live, and wake up."

"But when that didn't work…we were in the middle of discussing what we should do with you…but then the matter with Sesshomaru came up." Awareni sighed.

"But these kids here," Niku pulled Seiai and Tsuriai, "How would you say…killed two birds with one stone?" he grinned.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "So why not tell me straight out?"

"Would you have learned? Our efforts for you, wasted for taking the easy way out?" Meiyo rolled his eyes. Kagome grinned, "Ahh…that makes sense."

Eiko grinned at his brother as she added, "Might I add, dear brother was the one to use reverse psychology as you ningen put it. When our plans weren't getting through to you, instead we were buttering you up, he decided to use a more effective way. It's as you ningen say, 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder.' Is it not?" she grinned as she added, "Nice job brother,"

Kagome was amazed that the prided god was the one who made her see. She giggled as she ran up to him and kissed him on his cheek, "Arigatou Mei-kun!"

Yogensha and Daiichi then took Kagome's hands as they lead her away, "Come Kagome, we're behind schedule."

The younger gods smiled as they screamed out their farewells for now. And while the two head gods lead Kagome away, the younger siblings began to tease the elder sibling.

"Awww!! Did you see? Did you see? Mei-kun blushed!"

"You know he liked it."

"Better yet, he likes Kagome!"

"AWWWWWWWW!!"

"URUSAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

SKSKSK

The two head gods led Kagome back to Life Mirror room. Kagome then beamed brightly as she turned to the two gods.

"You never gave up hope on me, did you?"

Daiichi chuckled, "I admit I had my worries, but we never gave up."

Kagome laughed as she hugged the two, "Will we ever met again?"

"When the time comes my dear, which is far from now I assure you." Yogensha winked, "And remember Kagome, it's ok to be a bit selfish at times and to express your feelings….it only proves you're human." She whispered in her ear.

She then pulled apart from the two gods and stood while a glowing light spread around her. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Chotto matte…who was the voice that saved me?!"

The two gods grinned as they waved goodbye to her, "You'll meet her. She's always been watching you."

Kagome's widened as she tried to call out, but they were fading away fast and she was losing herself. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for her new life to come to her.

SKSKSK

_Her little girl was safe, that much she was relieved. Right now, she had to save this rebellious girl, who was like a lost doe looking for safety, with her baby in tow. It's just like her, to go out of her selfless way to protect others even if it means sacrificing herself and her wants._

_She had been watching this girl since she entered the shelter and perhaps even before then. She had the same face as her, yet she was still older by a few months than her. _

_She had met the girl's mother by accident a couple years back, when she and her father were in the area for business. Her mother had mistaken her for her little girl. But when she figured that they were half, she admitted to her, that she didn't have long to live and to please look over her, since she was all she had left…she was only twelve then, but she fully accepted this duty._

_Her will strengthened as she saw her half falling to pieces with no one left to care for her. She couldn't reveal herself to her half; she wouldn't know how she would react when she found out. So for 8 years she hid in secrecy, but it wasn't hard, considering she often run off to her school and worked hard in it. She made sure to keep those with bad influence away from her, so she didn't make the same mistakes as she did. And made absolute sure, she maintained her purity compared to her and her sinful desires._

_She was her tainted guardian devil. And her half was her pure angelic child. _

_It wasn't until she wanted to hit this girl for her stupidity, when she caught sight of her running into danger. She sighed as the girl was oblivious to the falling rumble above her. She had promised her half's dying mother that she would protect her and her innocence; she tended to keep even now. She sacrificed enough. Tears fell from her eyes, knowing that this would be the last time she saw her little girl and her half-sister. She smiled even then as she cried out, "Kagome!" and pushed the girl out of the way. She began to fall and as she did, she continued to watch as her half ran into the safety of the light. She cried happily as she fell to the ground and whispered 'I'll always protect you…'_

_--_

Kagome groaned as she felt weight on her body. Her eyes felt heavy, all she saw was darkness. She then saw a light approaching her and reaching a hand to her.

"Come Kagome, everyone's waiting." The voice whispered.

Trusting that hand, she reached out and grasped the warm light that began to engulf around her.

Kagome felt aching all over her body, especially her head. She cracked her eyes opened and saw a light figure. She moved her mouth, but no words formed out of it. The woman smiled as she stroked her face. Kagome smiled as she then mouthed the words.

"Ari-ga-tou Kik-yo."

SKSKSK

One week later.

A loud yawn rang out of the quiet lobby room of the new building built. The young man stretched his arms and cracked his neck, echoing the sound throughout the room.

"Eww, that's disgusting Miroku!" Sango reprimanded the man.

Miroku grinned as he stuck his tongue out at her, "I'll do what I want."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, "Alright, tell that to your hand when you get lonely at night." She huffed at him, flipping her hair as she sat at her new lobby desk.

Miroku stared at her worried if she was really serious, before seeing that knowingly smile, that she was just fooling with him…or so he believed. _She's so cruel, threatening me at my time of need for her beautiful body…that Kaguya had some influence on her…speaking of which, why is she now working here? _Then out of curiosity, he said out loud.

"I still don't get why Kaguya allowed you to resign and _with_ pay just like that," Miroku sighed as he shook his head, leaning it on his folded arms on the smooth marble desk of hers, in front of her.

Sango grinned, "Because I'm sure we have a new "understanding" on how much this job pays more than hers," she cackled as she loaded her computer, to a wallpaper of a puffy faced woman in a horrendous dress, being French kissed by a little ape sized monkey.

"By the way, where's Rin?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders as she typed on her computer, "She was touring around the building with Kohaku last time I saw her."

Miroku grinned, taking this alone time and rare opportunity, as he puckered his lips. Sango glanced over to him and rolled her eyes as she ignored him. Miroku whimpered as he then leaned forward toward her.

"I'm working Miroku."

"No one's around Sangooo." He said in a sing-song voice.

Sango groaned as she then tilted her head up and kissed her boyfriend of two years.

"Happy anniversary." He mumbled.

Sango giggled, "Good thing you remembered, or I would've killed you."

Sango then resumed her work while Miroku continued to stare at his girlfriend. Sango, hating the silence, decided to make a conversation.

"I guess that Sesshomaru, isn't such a jerk after all."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the odd topic, as he then teased, "Have you fallen for him?" He watched as Sango scowl at him. He raised his hands in surrender. "Yea, I'll admit when I first saw this plan I was just as shocked as you."

-Flashback-

"Nani?! Am I seeing this right?"

"Houshi, you're pushing your luck. This Sesshomaru never makes a mistake."

"Nor does "this Sesshomaru" do charity. Why build a new adopt center all the sudden?"

Sesshomaru glared at him, Miroku didn't go farther than that and shrugged his shoulders as he went to gather the information he insisted on.

-Flash end-

Sango propped her elbows up and rested her chin over her hands, "Mmm…so he didn't say why the change of heart? He could've made tons of yen by making this a new shopping center."

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "As I said, I was just as shocked as you, but that wasn't all. He got Arango Naraku to support him." His eyebrows raised, as said this in total seriousness. Sango's mouth gaped as she mouthed, 'Get the fuck out!'

--Flash--

"What the hell is this Tashio?"

"It is as you read Arango, or are you blind that I must read it to you?"

Arango reread the proposal for Tashio Inc. to build a new adopt center. Every time he read it, it was more outrageous than the last. Arango then began to laugh.

"You want me….to get this piece of crap of a building built? Are you out of your mind?!" He shouted.

"Funny, that's what Minamoto asked."

Arango tossed the papers on his desk and began to turn around. Sesshomaru continued to sit at his desk, with his folded fingers above his mouth.

"If I'm correct Arango…you previously supported and contributed a large donation to Machiawaseru to keep the building going…that is until I bought the property." He raised an eyebrow as the businessman stopped where he stood.

"That's different…it was because she loved that place…."

"And how would she feel if it were any other place? She raised your child there despite being a young mother, without a job, while you were the rich businessman married with a child. She still loved you and that child."

Arango's body began to shake as he swiftly turned around, "It's different now! She's gone and it's because of you!" he hissed as he pointed his finger at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "You fool, I had once loved her as well."

Sesshomaru picked up the document and went over to him, "She rejected me because she was still in love with you. Do this for her and her child, Onigumo."

Arango stared at the document and huffed as he snatched the paper away and took out his pen, "It's Naraku now Tashio. Don't forget it." He chuckled as he left the document on the desk and placed his pen back in his suit pocket. He then proceeded out the office door, when he paused, his hand ready to turn the knob.

"Why the change of heart Tashio?"

Sesshomaru looked down to the neatly printed copy of the new building to come with both his signature and Arango's. He smiled as he read the name of the building.

"Because I was given a second chance."

-End of Flash-

"Taijya! Houshi! Stop gossiping, I don't pay you for that." A loud bark order shouted.

The two shook their head and laughed quietly. The two turned to the head boss himself as he walked into the lobby, coolly composed and stoic as ever, with his silver Armani suit with black silk lining. His shining polished dress shoes reflected against the marble black floor. His long silver platinum hair flowed down his back, free from any retraining hair bands. He crossed his arms as he stood before them, coolly glaring at the new employee.

"What do you have for me?"

Taijya gave a salute as she then stood up and reported, "We have 5 new additional kids to the building and 10 were just adopted this afternoon."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her ridiculous sense of humor, "And?"

Taijya began to hum the soft playing music that was playing around them as she looked through her papers, "Ahh…this KH has an appointment in applying for the job as second secretary."

Miroku's ears perked up in hearing KH, "Did you say KH? Oh man, I loved that game, especially KH2!! Kairi was a hottie, so was Namie-"

Sango scowled as she added, "Inuyasha is passing by here as well."

Miroku's widened as he yelped and jumped behind the counter, "Where? Where? Where is he? I'm prepared! Protect me Sango!"

Sango sighed as she shook her head. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her and she realized she didn't finish her report as she added, "She should be coming in a few minutes-"

"Okaa-saan's baackkk!!"

Sango was interrupted as Rin ran into the lobby, running around and around, with Kohaku tiredly running after the overexcited child. Miroku patted the poor boy's back, as Sango caught the child, who was jumping up and down.

"Rin! Calm down! What are you talking about?"

Rin stopped jumping and stared into Sango's chestnut eyes with happiness and glee, "Okaa-san came back as she promised! And she brought Rin a playmate. His name is Shippou-"

Sesshomaru was listened with disinterest until she mentioned the name Shippou. He then recalled meeting Rin before and how she had mistaken her for Kikyo. His eyes widened as he then turned around and with quick strides walked out to the entrance. Sango was still trying to convince Rin that she was just seeing things.

"Rin …honey…I know it's late but, your okaa-san is dea-"

Rin's eyes widened as she went around Sango and ran after Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku both exchanged looks before quickly following after the little girl. Meanwhile, Kohaku was on the floor trying to catch his breath.

--

By the time the couple reached outside, they were standing next to Rin as she pointed to the raven haired girl standing right in front of Sesshomaru, holding a young red-head kitsune who was asleep in her arms.

The kitsune yawned as he looked around and then up to his mother, "Are we here?"

The girl just nodded and pointed with her head to the little girl who was waving over to them. Shippou grinned as he finally found a playmate. He jumped down from his mother's arms, passed the youkai that was in disbelief, and into Rin's arms, where the two then became acquainted.

The two children turned to the grown-ups. Rin proudly announced that the pretty lady was her mother. Shippou then began to bicker that she was her mother. The two then came up with an idea.

"You shall be Rin's Nii-chan!"

"And Rin shall be my imotou."

With that decided, Shippou then asked, "Who's the scary youkai by okaa-san? Is he gonna eat her?"

Rin giggled, "Iie! Okaa-san and pretty gay man are gonna get married!" she giggled with glee.

--

Meanwhile, the heroine at hand was looking down at the ground, rubbing her arm with her hand in embarrassment. A strong gust of window came by, pushing Kagome closer to Sesshomaru. Gaining confidence, Kagome then looked up to him, grinning as she waved her hand.

"I told you I'd come back." She nervously laughed. She then looked up to the sign of the building behind him and whistled, "So this is what you've been doing all this time? And here I thought you forgot all about-"

Sesshomaru grabbed the young girl around her waist and pulled her chin up as his lips met hers.

There were gasps in the background and Sesshomaru could've sworn he heard Miroku whistle, saying something about, "My little youkai, gone on and grown up, kissing girls. I'm so proud….hey little kids aren't supposed to watch this!" He made a mental note to beat him up later.

He then pulled away, breathing as he whispered, "Onna-"

"I told you, my name's not-"

He then kissed her again, this time gently. She mumbled something about him being a hentai bastard. They pulled away and she smiled as her ocean blue eyes peered into golden irises. She felt her eyes get blurry and she sniffled as she laughed.

"I'm home"

"Kagome."

"And I'm crying."

"Kagome."

"I thought I would never see you again."

"Kagome."

"Ok, stop saying my name baka."

"Why are you here?"

Kagome laughed as she pushed away an annoying strand of hair that was in Sesshomaru's face and answered, "I'm KH, I applied for here."

He asked again, "Why are you here?"

Kagome pecked his lips as she mumbled, "They gave me another chance. And why are you here?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he embraced the girl he fell in love with and kissed her once more.

"You gave me _a second chance_."

With that, the once spirit that haunted the loveless youkai, were given a second chance in life and love.

**OWARI**

A/N: Omg. This chapter took me a whole day to work on. Well, maybe not all day, I went out for food you know. Hahaaa. I'm exhausted…my back hurts…my fingers hurt…my brain hurts…I need a massage….a vacation….ice tea!! WAAHHHHHH It's over!! NOOOOO!!

Ah before I continue this rant, I'd like to point out some things if ya people got confused. I know I'm going to get loads of these questions. So just to answer it right now—yes I made Kikyo and Kagome half-sister, it was the spur of the moment. Kikyo was the one who called out her name and got her out in time before she and Shippou were kibble bits. I was debating whether to use her or Kagome's mother…made more sense to use Kikyo in the end. And it was only fair to make the evil clay pot good, yet still tainted in a way. Think of them as yin and yang. Kikyo's the older sister by the way and they share the same father. Dirty bastard. : sweat drop:

Yes, I made Inuyasha gay. Don't ask me why, it was funnier in my head when I was thinking of it. I actually wanted to add more of him, but then again. It would kill it. Plus I love my lovely gay guys out there. Mmmm yaoi. Lmaoo.

Yes, Naraku is kind of a good character here. I thought to give him some loving by putting him in the story at least. Hahaa, in the last chapter heeheee… He is the lover of Kikyo's. They had an affair at some point and out came Rin. This is why Kikyo loves the kid and Rin looks like Kikyo. I'm not going further into detail, this isn't about them.

And no, I don't have anything against Miroku. He just seems the gullible type that would get bullied to me that's all. Heh, just thought you'd like to know.

Also, I liked to congratulate eternallove495. This one caught on to my little hint in chapter 8, that Kagome wasn't quite dead. Mad props man, though I was a bit upset you noticed that. You kind of messed with my surprise. Lol.

Anyway, ok now you know why, I titled this A Second Chance. This is one of the few times you're going to see an author follow up on why they name their story as it is, so be happy. This was the main theme I was going for at the start, despite my change in plans. Also, if you haven't noticed, this story became extra long because, of course I wanted the background characters to shine. I couldn't just drop them out hehee.

And also, you can't get mad at me because I just gave you a mixture of fluff, romance, and a life lesson all in one freaking chapter which was 27 pages mind you. Well, actually 26 if you count out all my rambling author notes. : Sweat drop: I sure can write when I get the inspiration, that I can't stop typing, it's scarryyy!! Hmm…this is my 3rd longest chapter? The two longest being in NMCNMF… one was around 30ish and the other 28?

AAHHHHHHH!! ….Ok I'll end this. This has been great writing, even if it took 3 years. But I cherished every thought, memory, inspiration, and support from you guys!! Believe me, without you guys, I wouldn't have finished this. Lmao.

Ahhh….stop DG, that's enough for now; you talk too much!

Oh, I'm not going to add a dictionary. You guys probably don't read it anyway. Lol. Now for real, I must start working on Red Wine before wine bottles are thrown at me by my dirty naughty readers that read it. Hehee. Caio for now folks!

: sweat drop :


End file.
